


Sugar and Spice / Сахар и Перец

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Discrimination, Jealous and Possessive Derek, M/M, Miscommunication, Spark Stiles, claiming/mating/marking, mates! of sorts, stiles does cute stuff like make marshmallows, the whole trio haha, threats of rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты под моим контролем.</p><p>- Что? Я искра Скотта.</p><p>- А Скотт в моей стае.</p><p>- Я в ответе перед Скоттом, а потом уже перед тобой.</p><p>- Скотт сперва должен держать ответ передо мной.</p><p>Стайлз вскидывает руки и раздражённо выдыхает – то ли стонет, то ли рычит.</p><p>- Ладно, хорошо! Ты мой чёртов господин. Я всего лишь жалкая искорка, и ты можешь мной понукать и заставлять делать всё, что угодно! У тебя стоит что ли от этого?</p><p>(фик, где Стайлз - искра, потерявший контроль над магией, а Дерек - альфа, который трусит пригласить Стайлза в свою стаю)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice / Сахар и Перец

**Author's Note:**

\- Давай же, искра,- оборотень хватает Стайлза за лицо своими жирными, потными пальцами и поворачивает его подбородок так, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза,- почему бы тебе не показать нам, что ты умеешь?

 

Стайлз поднимает глаза к небу, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом, и выдыхает через нос. В данный момент обе его руки удерживают пальцы с когтями, и совсем даже не крепко. Оборотни считают, что один лишь намёк на когти будет достаточным для него стимулом, чтобы вести себя послушно. Именно из-за этой самонадеянности Стайлз не раз оказывался на операционном столе Дитона после того, как предпринимал попытку перехитрить их или вырваться из хватки.

 

\- Мог бы и вежливо попросить, знаешь ли.

 

Альфа ухмыляется и наклоняет лицо Стайлза влево, изучая пару секунд его профиль, пока Стайлз сердито смотрит в никуда.

 

\- Альфы никогда ничего не просят.

 

Стайлз фыркает и пытается освободить левую руку, бета сжимает пальцы, кончики когтей давят на его кожу достаточно, чтобы он охнул от боли.

 

\- Блять, хочешь увидеть, что я умею?- ему удаётся освободить лицо из хватки альфы, скорее всего, потому что альфа ему просто это позволяет. Стайлз холодно смотрит на него, легко вздрогнув, когда встречается взглядом с горящими красными глазами.- Будьте так добры, освободите мне одну руку?

 

Стоящий перед ним волк машет рукой бете справа от Стайлза. Наконец, когти втягиваются, и рука Стайлза бессильно опускается. Со всем возможным драматизмом он её разминает и оттирает кровь от царапин, нахмурившись так, словно умирает от боли. Альфа закатывает глаза и рычит себе под нос.

 

\- Какой нетерпеливый,- бормочет Стайлз, жестом подзывая оборотня к себе.- Протяни руку.

 

На мгновение воцаряется тишина, и стая обменивается взглядами – это не удивление и не сомнение, а типичные выражения лиц оборотней, когда искра собирается продемонстрировать им свою… искру. Взгляд «о боже, это правда, как охуительно, что же он сделает, омг!». Люди ведут себя точно так же, но они хотя бы проявляют минимум уважения и обращаются с просьбой или бросают пару долларов в шляпу, которую он всегда оставляет на асфальте, когда выступает на улице.

 

Чаще всего он запускает фейерверки из кончиков пальцев или из ниоткуда достаёт порцию сахарной ваты для девочек. Иногда превращает свой указательный палец в зажигалку и закуривает, пока небольшая аудитория из собравшихся понаблюдать людей хлопает, или создаёт маленькое дождевое облако, которое поливает соседских ребятишек, когда летом на улице жара под сорок градусов. Ничего особенного, цирковые трюки. Обычное дерьмо, на которое люди реагируют восклицаниями «Ой, какая прелесть!». Если день удачный, он собирает около пятидесяти баксов. Неплохо.

 

Альфа протягивает руку, и Стайлз с ухмылкой вскидывает брови.

 

\- Не бойся.

 

\- Ладно,- любезно соглашается он, улыбаясь от уха до уха, его пальцы восторженно подрагивают.

 

Стайлз драматично разминает пальцы, словно настраиваясь на нужную частоту, он прищуривает глаза, якобы концентрируясь, словно собирается сотворить чудо из чудес – будто он стал бы раскрывать секреты вселенной этому куску дерьма. А идиот покупается на это, как и его беты. Они широко распахивают глаза, поражённо молчат, пристально следя за каждым движением Стайлза.

 

Стайлз медленно тянет пальцы к ладони альфы, преодолевая каждый сантиметр с решительным выражением лица.

 

\- Не шевелись ни в коем случае,- предупреждает он.

 

Он касается пальцами линий на ладони волка, и тут же его тело пронзает электрический заряд, как удар молнии или если бы он засунул пальцы в розетку. Люди спрашивают, зачем он каждое утро укладывает гелем волосы – потому что если он не сделает это сам, то искра это сделает за него каждый раз, когда он будет прибегать к своим уловкам. Одно другому не помешает, считает Стайлз.

 

Кончиком указательного пальца он осторожно и внимательно проводит по линиям на его коже. По большей части это нужно для шоу; обычные люди, которые гадают по рукам, сидят со своими графиками и диаграммами и говорят что-то вроде «хммм… сейчас похоже на то, что пик Сатурна огибает солнце, ваша линия брака ярко выделяется, и, боже мой, ваша линия судьбы… сэр… избегайте сегодня железнодорожных путей…». Для Стайлза же это как нажать кнопку DVD – стоит его пальцам соприкоснутся с кожей другого человека, бам, у него в голове появляется картинка.

 

Альфа так пристально следит за его пальцами, словно у него сейчас инфаркт случится. Его глаза мечутся между тем, что Стайлз делает с его рукой, и его лицом, которое Стайлз по привычке сохраняет серьёзным и сконцентрированным. На самом же деле, он уже думает о трёх долларах, лежащих в кармане его джинсов и том, как он закажет на них огромную порцию картошки фри в Макдональдсе в квартале отсюда.

 

\- Хмм,- бормочет он, хмурясь,- это… интересно.

 

\- Что такое?- требует альфа, слегка наклоняясь вперёд.

 

\- Ну, просто…

 

\- Что?

 

\- О боже.

 

\- Блять, да что такое!

 

Стайлз медленно качает головой, поджимая губы со скорбным выражением лица.

 

\- Кажется, что… нелегко это говорить, но…

 

Оборотни обмениваются друг с другом встревоженными взглядами; Стайлз почти физически ощущает исходящие от них незамутнённый страх и отчаяние. Блять, оборотнями иногда так легко манипулировать.

 

-…ты завтра проспишь.

 

Возникает пауза. Тишина. Альфа открывает рот и пару секунд держит его открытым, затем он очень медленно прищуривается.

 

\- Ты с нами в игры играешь, искра?

 

Стайлз широко ухмыляется, склоняя голову на бок.

 

\- Я бы с большим удовольствием сыграл с футбольным мячиком из «[Изгоя](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D0%B7%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B9_%28%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC,_2000%29)», чем с вашей стаей грёбаных…

 

Его с силой кидают к стене. Его спина встречается с кирпичной кладкой здания, перед которым они стояли (здания, у которого он пытался заработать себе на жизнь всего десять минут назад, пока не объявились эти кретины), и внезапно уже ничто не сдерживает его левую руку. Беты его отпускают, когда огромная рука с когтями обхватывает его шею – пальцы вжимаются с достаточной силой, чтобы Стайлз мог оценить всю их мощь. Альфе легко сломать ему шею, для этого нужно лишь самую малость увеличить нажим.

 

\- Считаешь меня идиотом?- клыки нависают над его нижней губой, и он рычит прямо в лицо Стайлзу, заставляя его вдыхать исходящий из его рта запах стухшей крольчатины. Стайлз морщится от отвращения и снова вздыхает.

 

\- О мой бог, именно так и я считаю. Ты что, умеешь читать мысли?

 

Раздаётся очередной рык, пальцы давят ещё сильнее, внезапно Стайлз понимает, что его трахея находится в очень серьёзной опасности, это полный отстой, ведь во время второго действия его уличного представления он достаёт гитару из-за уха и исполняет хит номер один радио-станций на этой неделе.

 

\- Мне бы следовало вырвать твоё блядское горло,- альфа глубоко вдыхает через нос, как можно ближе наклонившись к Стайлзу, но не касаясь его.- Интересно, пахнет ли твоя кровь так же вкусно как твоя кожа?

 

Это идиотская угроза. Он слышал её биллион раз – «ууу, я съем твоё сердце, интересно, будет ли оно сладким, о да, я уверен, что будет, я сорву волосы с твоей головы и набью ими подушку, я сделаю конфеты из твой кожи» и так далее, и тому подобное. Теперь Стайлз только закатывает глаза и поджимает губы.

 

\- А мне интересно, насколько соизмерим в размерах твой член с твоим мозгом,- он округляет глаза и театрально ахает,- о боже, надеюсь, я ошибаюсь, иначе мне тебя очень жаль.

 

Видимо, это становится последней каплей. Сейчас ему сломают шею, он умрёт на грёбаной обочине дороги, оживёт час спустя у доктора Дитона, который будет хмурится и цокать языком, а шея у него будет болеть просто зверски. Такое случалось раньше, и никто не смеет обвинять его в том, что он сам напросился, понятно? Наверное, ему бы жилось лучше, если бы он просто научился вовремя затыкаться и исполнять трюки по первому щелчку пальцев оборотней, с улыбкой позволял им обнюхивать свою шею, хватать за руку и удерживать, пока он сам в это время хохочет, словно это доставляет ему невероятное удовольствие.

 

Но он не будет этого делать. Он, хотите - верьте, хотите - нет, никому не принадлежит и заслуживает уважения.

 

Не все это понимают. Так что его убивали… примерно раз пятнадцать с тех пор, как ему исполнилось семнадцать, и он начал выступать на городских улицах, чтобы заработать. Ему ломали шею, перерезали клыками горло, слишком сильно роняли головой об асфальт.

 

Он знает, каждый раз Скотт вздыхает, где бы он не был, с рыком бросает все свои дела и цедит сквозь зубы «Блять, Стайлза опять убили». Эллисон, скорее всего, взволнованно хмурится, Мелисса, наверное, звонит Дитону, а Дерек Хейл, вероятно, адски хохочет, вращаясь на своём стуле на колёсиках и медленно поглаживая пушистого белого кота. Потому что, да, Дерек Хейл – блядский злой гений, и наверняка наслаждается каждой секундой того мгновения, когда Стайлза убивают.

 

Скотт и Стайлз связаны. Сквозь невидимую нить, соединяющую их, как бы далеко они не были, проходят сигналы от «пссс, Стайлз истекает кровью на обочине у какого-то ларька мексиканцев» до «эй, чувак, у нас читос кончились, можешь захватить по дороге?». Стайлз может обратиться к нему с чем угодно, но Скотт ответить не может, у него нет магии, но если он не спит и слышит его, то Стайлз это чувствует.

 

Обычно, когда Скотт получает дежурное сообщение «Стайлз, покойся с миром», то в ответ от Скотта прилетает тревога вперемешку с раздражением, если Стайлз ещё соображает, чтобы почувствовать это.

 

Не поймите его неправильно, тот факт, что он может вернуться, вовсе не значит, что смерть для него – чёртова прогулка по парку. Всё это уже адски надоело и ужасно больно. В последний раз Дитон начал хмуриться, как только он пришёл в себя, и сказал:

 

\- Ты можешь возвращаться бессчётное количество раз, но продолжишь в том же духе, и однажды я оставлю тебя мёртвым на пару дней, чтобы ты усвоил урок.

 

Урок. Будто это его вина, что оборотни убивают его. Возможно, ему не стоит дразнить их и подстрекать, но, эм?! Он же, блять, в прямом смысле умирает! Неужели кому-то это может показаться нормальным? Но такова его жизнь. Он пытался обращаться в участок каждый раз со словами «Здрасьте, знаете, этот чувак убил меня прошлым вечером, может, вас это заинтересует…».

 

Он уже успел переговорить со всеми сотрудниками кроме отца, они просто поджимают губы, увидев надпись «Искра» на его водительском удостоверении, и вздыхают.

 

\- Стайлз,- говорят они, сощурившись и качая головой,- ты не думал поискать другую работу?

 

Другую работу, где ему бы не пришлось разменивать свою силу на деньги, стоя на обочине, зарабатывая по пятьдесят долларов в день (иногда и по шестьдесят, в дни когда набегало много маленьких детей с родителями), где его бы не убивал первый же встреченный им оборотень. Все же знают, оборотни и искры не ладят. Это немного странные взаимоотношения, если брать во внимание, что оборотни без преувеличений считают искр самыми великолепными неземными созданиями, которые так замечательно пахнут и так прекрасны, но при этом, не задумываясь, могут убить одну искру, или парочку, или сотню, если те их разозлят.

 

Так что, да. Может быть, Стайлзу стоит найти другую работу. Но он один из десяти искр на тысячу километров, и он просто… зарабатывает деньги на своём положении. Люди замечательные и милые, и очарованы им, особенно девочки-подростки, которые хихикают и краснеют, когда он достаёт из рукавов розы, маленькие дети его обожают, он известен в Бикон-Хиллз, не всё так плохо.

 

Но как бы то ни было. Возвращаемся к оборотню, который вот-вот свернёт ему шею.

 

Пальцы значительно сжимаются, и Стайлз начинает чувствовать, как его лицо краснеет от нехватки кислорода, ему едва хватает сил на мысль «В этот раз Дитон меня похоронит и заставит вылезать из собственной могилы», как откуда не возьмись берётся огромный кулак и отбрасывает от него альфу.

 

Когти задевают его кожу, оставляя после себя несколько неглубоких порезов, раздаются звуки ударов и рычание; Стайлз отталкивается от стены, судорожно дыша, где-то за его спиной происходит драка.

 

\- О нет,- стонет он, обвернувшись и увидев, как Дерек Хейл валяется на земле с другим альфой, пока беты стоят на месте и пинают пыль ногами (потому что альфы дерутся с альфами, остальным нельзя соваться). Он упирается руками в бёдра и вздыхает. Что ещё надоело – так это драки между оборотнями.

 

С самого своего рождения он видел точно такие же сцены уже примерно десять миллионов раз. Когда в школе парочка альф начинали драться, рыча и кидаясь друг на друга с когтями посреди коридора, все закатывали глаза и обходили их – иногда Лидия Мартин каким-то образом оказывалась в эпицентре драки, держа перед собой учебник в качестве защиты, она пыталась обойти их, крича «Я опоздаю на химию, дебилы!». Учителя никогда их не разнимали. Ученики не собирались вокруг, скандируя «Драка, драка, драка!». Потому что к старшим классам их это уже заебало.

 

Что ещё достало, так это как именно Дерек Хейл ввязывается в драки. С тех самых пор как Скотт вступил в его стаю, Стайлз множество раз выступал в роли наблюдателя, подперев подбородок рукой, он закатывал глаза и вздыхал, пока Дерек надирал какому-то оборотню задницу по неизвестным никому причинам.

 

Всё становится ещё хуже, когда, валяясь по земле, Дерек наклоняется над альфой, его джинсы так плотно обтягивают зад, что Стайлз, ну вы поняли. На мгновение возбуждается. Везёт, что он искра и может перекрывать запахи своих эмоций своим собственным сладким запахом, иначе он бы уже давно сел в лужу перед Дереком.

 

И… ладно. Не то что бы он влюблён или что-то такое, просто, положа руку на сердце, Дерека большую часть времени очень сложно выносить. Он просто. Сексуальный. Привлекательный. В сексуальном смысле. Например… Стайлз думает о его члене. И всё. Ничего такого.

 

\- Тик-так, тик-так,- шипит Стайлз дерущимся волкам, нетерпеливо постучав пальцем по запястью.- Закругляйтесь. Не хочу, чтобы сюда заявился мой отец, потому что миссис Купер пожаловалась на шум из подворотни, будто там дерётся стая бешеных кошек.

 

В последний раз раздаётся шипение, рычание и хруст ломаемых костей, а затем из пыли с победным видом поднимается Дерек, его глаза горят, изо рта струится кровь. Второй альфа рычит, лёжа на земле, его рука выгнута под неестественным углом, во рту не хватает одного клыка, видок у него весьма потрёпанный.

 

\- Больше так не делай,- предупреждает Дерек угрожающим голосом, его взгляд быстро перемещается на Стайлза, который уже начал собирать свою небольшую кучку помятых долларовых купюр и запихивает их в карман.

 

\- Не знал, что он…

 

\- Он не мой,- поправляет его Дерек до того, как тот успевает закончить. Потому что это правда – Стайлз не искра стаи Хейла. Он искра Скотта, а Скотт теперь в стае Хейла, но это не одно и то же. Если бы он был искрой стаи Хейлов, то это значило бы, что он связан с альфой стаи, и…

 

Стайлз предполагает, что последнее, чего хотел бы Дерек в этой жизни – это, блять, быть соединённым со Стайлзом. Чтобы Стайлз мог иметь доступ в голову альфы, дразня его тем случаем, когда тот на вручении аттестата наступил на свою мантию и упал со сцены как самый неуклюжий альфа-оборотень во всей чёртовой вселенной?

 

Это было девять лет назад, но Стайлз всё замечательно помнит.

 

Так что… нет, Стайлз – не искра стаи Хейла.

 

Не то что бы он не думал об этом.

 

Так получается, что он искра, которого приглашают на барбекю стаи, он связан с одним из членов стаи, он просто существует. Кто-то из стаи всегда приходит на помощь, если ловит запах, что Стайлз в беде. Все волки довольно остро чувствуют запах искры, которой плохо – большинство заводятся от этого, на самом деле, но… не стоит на этом фокусироваться.

 

Обычно Дерек объявляется, только если бывает неподалёку, и не потому, что его волнует, когда Стайлзу причиняют боль. Просто он не в настроении тащить мёртвое тело Стайлза до машины и везти его к Дитону на воскрешение.

 

\- Но трогать его нельзя,- Дерек сверкает глазами и рычит в последний раз, второй альфа поднимается из грязи, ворча и делает знак головой своим двум бетам.

 

\- Тебе стоит поставить будильник, ублюдок!- кричит им в спину Стайлз. Он качает головой, поднимает с земли опустевшую теперь бейсболку и надевает её на голову задом наперёд, приминая стоящие дыбом волосы (насколько у него выходит их примять. Обычно он выглядит как зловещий гном с брелока для ключей).

 

Дерек поворачивается к нему лицом, делает пару шагов ближе, оглядывая Стайлза сверху вниз, словно исследуя на предмет видимых ушибов или следов крови, находит порезы на его шее и поджимает губы.

 

\- Ты снова будущее предсказывал, да?

 

Это типа всем известно. По крайней мере, тем, кто его знает, потому что на публику он обычно не гадает по руке, да и вообще он обычно это не делает.

 

\- Предсказывать - это сказано слишком сильно.

 

Без предупреждения он тянется и хватает альфу за руку. Бум, бам, бах, электричество, Дерек рычит «Блять, только не это» и:

 

\- Завтра ты съешь сэндвич с ветчиной и сыром, ооо! Поразительно, правда?

 

Это его особый талант. У каждой искры свой, например, Кира Юкимура особенно хороша в метании грёбаных огненных шаров во всех, кто ей кажется угрожающим, а Стайлз может делать эту херню. А чёртов Вернон Бойд, без преувеличения, может из ниоткуда создавать ядовитый плющ и душить им, кого пожелает.

 

Стайлз умеет «предсказывать будущее». Под этим имеется в виду, что у него бывают эти странные видения, как кто-то ест сэндвич, поскальзывается или не слышит будильник. Бесполезно. Бесполезно. Абсолютно бесполезно.

 

\- Но в то же время… как ты узнаешь, будешь ли ты есть сэндвич, потому что хотел или… потому что я тебе сказал?

 

У Дерека на лице появляется то самое выражение, которое характерно для его разговоров со Стайлзом. Словно… раздражение смешалось с ненавистью и с острым, но сдерживаемым желанием убивать. Задействованы брови и всё такое.

 

\- Я просто не буду его есть, и всё.

 

\- Так это не работает, альфа,- Стайлз машет у него перед носом пальцем,- ты поймёшь, что я имел в виду.

 

\- Прекрати сейчас же,- Дерек в ответ тычет пальцем в лицо Стайлзу, так напряжённо на него глядя, что Стайлз думает: этот взгляд вполне способен стереть его с лица земли.- Прекрати это.

 

Стайлз полагает, речь о том, что его снова чуть не убили.

 

\- Я делаю, что хочу,- бесхитростно отвечает Стайлз и, пожимая плечами, достаёт из кармана ключи от машины, начиная их крутить.- Кстати, спасибо, что спас меня, рыцарь.

 

Как будто Дерек презирает саму идею, что кто-то может назвать его рыцарем, какова бы не была для этого причина, он рычит на Стайлза и фыркает.

 

\- Однажды мы просто бросим твоё мёртвое тело на обочине.

 

Стайлз ему ухмыляется, затем разворачивается и ковыляет к машине, припаркованной в паре кварталов у Макдональдса, которому он сегодня совершенно точно нанесёт визит. Всё это хождение на волосок от смерти пробуждает в нём страшное желание съесть дерьмовый гамбургер, а то и все пять дерьмовых гамбургера.

 

\- Честно говоря, очень жду загробную тишину.

 

\- Это не смешно,- шипит ему в спину Дерек, а Стайлз лишь машет ему через плечо, продолжая идти вперёд и посмеиваться себе под нос.

 

Дереку плевать на Стайлза; он не думает, что волк когда-либо представлял, как Стайлз обхватывает губами его член – это вообще-то огорчает, потому что Стайлз с огромной радостью бы это сделал.

 

Ему не нужно быть хорошим предсказателем, чтобы понять – это ему не светит.

 

\- - -

 

В первый раз грёбаные видения посетили Стайлза, когда он был со Скоттом.

 

Ему было около двенадцати, он учился зажигать крошечный огонёк на кончике указательного пальца и как сделать что-то из ничего, и Скотт был поражён. Стайлз был единственной искрой в школе. Единственным на многие и многие километры, и как только начал проявляться его настоящий потенциал, во время обеда вокруг него начала собираться толпа и скандировала «Огонь, огонь, огонь!». Вероятно, это было самым ярким событием его детства - если быть честным, всей его жизни - он был единственной искрой, и все его обожали.

 

Всё это было, пока не появилась Кира, которая была способнее и круче, чем он, но это не важно. Не зря говорят – всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается.

 

Тем не менее, в один день он схватил Скотта за руку, останавливая его, чтобы тот не забыл свой обед в автобусе, и… абракадабра, его волосы встали дыбом, Скотт сказал «Оу», а Стайлз ясно увидел кино в своей голове… как Скотт смотрит в библиотеке книгу из серии «Ужастики».

 

\- Чувак,- радостно сказал он. Радостно, потому что тогда он думал, что его видения со временем станут круче. Что видения, как Скотт выбирает книжки в библиотеке, а отец ходит по продуктовому, это просто ступень к интересным вещам, например, видениям о гибели людей или угрожающих им опасностях. Что-то в таком духе.

 

Зря он надеялся. У него никогда не было ни одного чёртового полезного видения. Он не мог подумать «Так, магический третий глаз, открой мне… точное время смерти», схватить этого человека за руку и волшебным образом получить ответ. Он всего лишь видит, как те поглощают чипсы, закалывают волосы в хвостик у зеркала, целуют кого-то или раздумывают, какую пиццу им выбрать. Не важно, сколько раз подряд он берёт человека за руку, снова, снова и снова, всё бесполезно.

 

Словно он навсегда застрял в начальной школе. Потому что когда Кире было двенадцать, её огненные шары были совсем крошечными, больше напоминая по размеру огненные снежинки, но чем старше она становилась, тем мощнее, крупнее и опаснее они становились. Когда Бойду было двенадцать, его плети были покрыты одуванчиками и лютиками, с возрастом они покрылись шипами и стали ядовитыми (иногда с листьями марихуаны, не то что бы Стайлз был в курсе этого…).

 

А что Стайлз? Ничего. Он лучше не становился. Он изучил множество книг, пытаясь найти способ исправить это. Он часами сидел с Дитоном, раз за разом хватая его лежащую на столе руку, и… ничего.

 

Со всем остальным у него всё замечательно. Даже лучше, чем у других. Например, Кира может создавать только фиалки, а Стайлз может вытащить из рукава любой цветок, который придёт ему в голову. Или, например, Бойд может сделать только дождевую тучу, а Стайлз может создать маленькую штормовую тучку с крошечными молниями и громом (любимое зрелище толпы). Стайлз может делать сахарную вату, зефирки, и, если есть время на подготовку, может, накручивать пальцами сахарные кольца, рассыпать горстями леденцы или покрыть липкой карамелью яблоко.

 

Но это блядское предсказание по ладони. Это его особая, единственная в своём роде способность, и, чёрт побери, он в ней профан. Это унизительно. Большинство даже не знают о ней; Кира и Бойд в курсе из-за «Исключительных Тайных Собраний Искр» («Бля, мы их так называть не будем, Стайлз») («Тогда объясни мне, Бойд, зачем же я сделал футболки именно с этой надписью?»), на которых они втроём собираются как единственные местные искры и обсуждают всевозможные дела, касающиеся искр. Например, помогают освоить те навыки, которыми они все трое обладают, изучают новые фокусы, едят пиццу и говорят о борьбе за права искр. Понимаете, как может быть абсолютно законным убивать их, чёрт возьми, снова и снова, не важно, воскресают они или нет? Но, так как их в Бикон-Хиллз всего трое, особого прогресса они пока не достигли.

 

Кира всегда говорит «О, Стайлз, всё наладится. Наверное, просто всё дело в том…», но в чём она не знает, как и Дитон, и Бойд, и никто из них не может понять причину, по которой он отстаёт от всех.

 

Бойд просто бормочет себе под нос «В этом нет ничего такого… ты же хорош во всём остальном», пытаясь своим особым грубоватым способом его подбодрить. Не работает. Стайлз чувствует себя недоразвитым инвалидом.

 

Раньше он считал, что, возможно, предсказывание будущего – это не его особый дар, что это просто один из множества мелких фокусов, которые он умеет делать. Его настоящий дар намного круче, должно быть так и никак иначе, верно? Он пытался создавать огненные шары – не вышло. Он пытался повторить ядовитый плющ Бойда – неудача. Он пытался контролировать погоду, бегать охрененно быстро как [Флэш](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%BB%D1%8D%D1%88_%28DC_Comics%29), стрелять из запястье паутиной, господи прости, но ничего.

 

Его судьба – чтобы все над ним смеялись, потому его дар идиотский, и он почётный специалист по конфетам. Ну что ж, он пытается выжать всё из этого смеха, не так ли?

 

В общем, во всём этом был единственный плюс – он всегда оказывался прав. Самым приятным было слышать, как все говорят «Я тогда не пойду завтра в библиотеку», «Я не буду завтра есть ничего китайского» или «В таком случае я на поезд не сяду!». Потому что, кажется, вселенная буквально встаёт на сторону Стайлза и решает осуществить все его видения в ту же самую секунду, как кто-то начинает спорить. Это охуительно смешно.

 

Например. На следующий день Стайлз жонглирует красными шариками, доставая их из волос, перед небольшой толпой зевак, и внезапно его одолевает очень-очень сильная уверенность, что…

 

Дерек прямо сейчас ест сэндвич с ветчиной и сыром. Где-то неподалёку.

 

Он смеётся, ловит все шарики в одну руку, кланяется, забирает кепку с деньгами и бежит в кафе в паре кварталов отсюда. Стайлз не уверен, что Дерек именно там, но он чувствует - есть такая вероятность. Когда бы его не одолевали эти чувства, он оказывается прав где-то в шестидесяти процентах случаев. Проблема в том, что эти чувства очень похожи на интуицию, так что бывает очень и очень сложно отличить интуитивные догадки от настоящих предсказаний его искры.

 

Когда он заглядывает через огромное окно и видит, как Дерек сидит за столом с сестрой и кусок за куском запихивает в рот сэндвич, то он начинает хохотать.

 

Стайлз прижимается носом к стеклу и несколько раз стучит по нему, чтобы привлечь внимание альфы. Дерек встречается со Стайлзом взглядом и замирает, не донеся кусок до рта. Стайлз так заливается, что практически уверен, все посетители кафе посчитали его каким-то маньяком, и приподнимает брови. «Замечательный сэндвич», говорит он, зная, что Дерек его прекрасно услышит.

 

Лора поворачивается, видит его и машет с улыбкой – она его как минимум обожает. Вообще-то, большая часть стаи Хейлов его любит. Мама Дерека считает его забавным, отец Дерека уважает его за талант чинить машины одним прикосновением, младшие сёстры любят его за то, что он умеет делать конфеты и от него всегда пахнет сладостями и хорошим настроением, и частенько они садятся с ним кружком и по очереди заставляют его снова и снова брать их за руки, пытаясь выяснить, как скоро они с кем-нибудь поцелуются.

 

Один раз это сработало. Через десять минут он провёл пальцем по ладони Коры и, абракадабра, - он увидел, как она целуется ни с кем иным как с Айзеком Лэйхи. Какое-то время он шокировано сидел, открывая и закрывая рот, пока Кора кричала «Что ты видел! Что там было! Что ты видел!».

 

Когда он рассказал им, сидевший на диване и притворявшийся читающим Дерек кинул книгу на стол и заявил «Чёрт побери, я тебе запрещаю целоваться с этим пафосным недоноском».

 

Как бы то ни было, это не имело значения. Кора и Айзек поцеловались.

 

Суть в том, что он дружил со всеми членами стаи Хейлов кроме альфы. Что его решительно расстраивало, учитывая, сколько раз они со Стайлзом занимались этим самым в его грязных эротических фантазиях.

 

Альфа из его мыслей прищуривается, берёт вторую половину сэндвича и, не разрывая зрительного контакта со Стайлзом, медленно перемещает руку к мусорной корзине, чтобы выкинуть в неё сэндвич. Стайлз вскидывает брови, ухмыляясь, именно в этот момент Лора поворачивается обратно и видит, как её брат пытается выбросить целую половину сэндвича.

 

\- Эй,- она так громко говорит, что Стайлз слышит её через стекло,- а как же голодающие дети? А ну-ка доедай.

 

Стайлз так широко улыбается, когда Дерек виновато покоряется и возвращает сэндвич на стол, что почти уверен - ухмылка Чеширского кота надолго останется на его лице. Именно об этом Стайлз и говорил, невозможно избежать предсказания, которым вас наградил Стайлз. Если Стайлз говорит, что ты будешь есть сэндвич с ветчиной и сыром, то ты будешь его есть. Если Землю захватят инопланетяне, то они тебе этот сэндвич в глотку запихают. Если попытаешься сбежать от ветчины с сыром, поедешь куда-то далеко, никем незамеченный проберёшься в прицеп грузовика, то дальнобойщик откроет задние двери с сэндвичем в руках и спросит «Божечки, ты голоден? Хочешь перекусить?».

 

Дереку пора бы уже это осознать. Он каждый раз пытается избежать судьбу и чертовски не преуспевает в этом. Теперь он по большей части просто прячет руки в карманах каждый раз, когда Стайлз находится поблизости.

 

Если говорить начистоту, то Дереку Стайлз не нравится. Альфу ужасно раздражает всё, что ни делает Стайлз. Например, каждый раз, когда он достаёт цветок из рукава, говорит «Выбери любую карту» или жонглирует для детей конфетами, Дерек смотрит на него с таким хмурым видом, что впору занести его в какую-нибудь книгу рекордов. Дерек Хейл: Самое Пугающее Хмурое Лицо.

 

Иногда Стайлз зовёт Дерека Мистер Безнадёга и наколдовывает тучу с крошечными молниями и громом, которая повсюду следует за Дереком. «Блять, выруби это» шипел он в последний раз, наворачивая круги по комнате, пытаясь безуспешно избавиться от облака.

 

Так что, возможно, он сам виноват, что раздражает Дерека. Возможно. Отчасти. Просто, чёрт, это ужасно веселит Стайлза, как Дерек бесится из-за любой мелочи. Как он может устоять перед искушением дразнить Дерека, когда тот так уморительно реагирует?

 

К тому же, только так они и могут общаться. Единственный возможный вариант разговора между Стайлзом и Дереком – это когда Дерек на него рычит, а Стайлз огрызается в ответ, только так их взаимоотношения работают.

 

Подводя черту, Стайлзу наверняка никогда не быть искрой стаи. Честно говоря, большую часть времени он абсолютно не против, если быть откровенным. Вообще, ему не обязательно нужно быть официальной искрой, чтобы проводить с ними время и делиться со всеми своими магическими и терапевтическими услугами, к тому же он принадлежит Скотту. Поскольку только альфа решает брать ли искру в стаю, а альфа – Дерек, то вряд ли ему когда-нибудь светит приобрести официальный статус. Ничего страшного, Стайлз сможет до конца жизни протянуть на одних фантазиях. Дерек им увлечён только в его фантазиях, и это… нормально. Он может дрочить в душе с нынешнего момента и до конца света. Он выживет.

 

Да и не особо это имеет значение. Начнём с того, что у небольшого числа стай есть искры, потому что напряжение между их видами в последнее время многократно возросло. Например, альфа-оборотни убивают его практически каждый раз, когда он с ними пересекается.

 

Искрам и оборотням суждено помогать друг другу. Оборотни – это сила и смелость, а искры – это хитрость и ум. Баланс. Верно? Конечно же, стая оборотней захочет, чтобы искра была рядом и помогала в сражении или просто действовала на них успокаивающе, как это обычно делают все искры.

 

Дело в запахе. Что-то в нём смягчает, успокаивает, зачаровывает оборотней. Например, Бойд пахнет дождём, Кира пахнет костром, а Стайлз пахнет сладостями. Именно с такими запахами люди и делают ароматические свечки (в буквальном смысле, Стайлз мог бы продавать свои волосы, частички кожи, кровь и зарабатывать тысячи долларов на свечках, сделанных из отходов его тела).

 

Фактически же… этот запах всё меньше и меньше воспринимается как что-то, что нужно заслужить, и всё больше и больше оборотней считают, что они могут заявиться и забрать его силой.

 

В наши дни искр почти нет. Уже много поколений это так. Очевидно, раньше искр было столько же, сколько и оборотней, но в какой-то момент их число чертовски резко сократилось, и их количество всё уменьшалось с начала девятнадцатого века. Некоторых убивали слишком часто, и они просили их не воскрешать. Некоторые просто… исчезали. Без следа. А люди вокруг просто охают и ахают, куда же исчезают все искры, что с ними происходит?

 

Стайлз прекрасно знает, что, чёрт возьми, происходит с искрами. Как и Кира с Бойдом. Они не очень любят обсуждать эту тему.

 

Подводя вышесказанное, Стайлза не особо тянет выбрать стаю, он абсолютно доволен тем, что он принадлежит только Скотту, а Дерек никогда не проявлял к нему интереса и совершенно точно не проявит в будущем, так что… всё в порядке. Всё совершенно прекрасно. Никаких нареканий.

 

\- - -

 

Скотту нравится бывать на людях со Стайлзом. Больше всего он любит водить Стайлза на обед или ужин в субботу, когда все шатаются по улицам города и могут лицезреть его с искрой.

 

Хотя почти все в городе уже в курсе, что Стайлз – искра Скотта и его лучший друг, всё равно его лицо выражает гордость, когда кто-нибудь подходить к Стайлзу с просьбой подогреть остывший кофе, или когда Стайлз угощает ребёнка созданной из воздуха сладкой ватой, или когда другой волк улавливает запах Стайлза и подходит для дружеского рукопожатия, чтобы запах искры сохранился на его коже на несколько дней.

 

Сегодня Скотт и Эллисон вытащили Стайлза за горячим шоколадом – это значит, Стайлзу приходится шаманить зефирки и кидать их в кружки восторженных детей, которые начали скандировать его имя, стоило ему войти в кафе. Ни Кира, ни Бойд не умеют так виртуозно создавать сладости, что не делает их любимчиками, конечно, но зато они полезнее Стайлза в миллион раз. Что Стайлзу прикажете делать в разгаре битвы?

 

Превратиться в [зефирного человека](http://cs4.pikabu.ru/images/previews_comm/2015-01_6/14222541076302.jpg) из «Охотников за приведениями»? Ну, серьёзно.

 

В то же время, когда три искры собираются на совместный ужин, именно к Стайлзу чаще всего обращаются за крутыми трюками. Кира и Бойд умеют делать опасные фокусы. Стайлз – всякие милости. Сейчас он уже смирился с этим. К тому же, всегда приятно быть любимчиком.

 

\- Дерек в последнее время стал просто невыносимым,- жалуется Скотт, растапливая одну из зефирок Стайлза в своей чашке, пока сидящая рядом с ним Эллисон держит свою зефирку в руке, откусывая от неё между глотками горячего шоколада.- Он такой… угрюмый.

 

\- Может, мне стоит сделать для него ещё одно облако,- с ухмылкой предлагает Стайлз, вспомнив, как это было в последний раз. Последние разы точнее. Пару недель назад он покрутил пальцем в воздухе, заставляя крошечные капельки воды собираться в тучу, а Дерек, сверля его взглядом, отмахнулся от них ещё до того, как успело образоваться хотя бы маленькое облачко.

 

\- Но сейчас всё по-другому,- Скотт похихикал над предложением Стайлза, а затем осёкся, прищурившись,- он…. не знаю. Просто другой. Так?

 

Его взгляд обращается к Эллисон, которая кивает головой.

 

\- Он, действительно, как в воду опущенный.

 

\- Он козлит.

 

\- Скорее, грустит.

 

\- Что ж,- Стайлз чешет лицо, пытаясь игнорировать, как на него пялятся девочки-подростки, сидящие в двух столиках от них,- возможно, во всем виновата большая ответственность?

 

Ответственность заключалась в том, что он вдруг стал альфой. Конечно, раньше альфой была его мать, вожак стаи, мать щенков и так далее, и тому подобное. Но когда альфы достигают определённого возраста, обычно ближе к пятидесяти, их силы начинают увядать. Их тела устают от всей этой власти и энергии, так что сила альфы начинает искать себе новую жертву.

 

В случае стаи Хейлов этой жертвой оказался шестнадцатилетний Дерек. Что было сюрпризом для всех, так как они полагали, что это место займёт Лора. Волевая Лора, член дискуссионного клуба, не стесняющаяся в выражениях и изумляющая своей храбростью, готовя её к этому, на семнадцать лет ей уже подарили кулон - символ альфы.

 

Все были шокированы, когда, сидя за обеденным столом, Дерека вдруг оглушило, его глаза зажглись красным, а глаза его матери поблекли до жёлтого. Больше всех, наверное, был шокирован сам Дерек. Потому что Дерек… тихий. Он тихий, скрытный, грубоватый, казалось, у него вовсе нет лидерских качеств, присущих Лоре. Как будто в доказательство того, что Лора на самом деле должна была быть альфой, она всего лишь пару минут тихо погрустила в уголке, пока все хлопотали вокруг её брата, а затем сняла кулон с шеи и передала его ему с гордой улыбкой.

 

С тех пор прошло уже десять лет. Дерек в большой или меньшей степени свыкся со своей ролью и стал не таким уж и плохим альфой.

 

Всё равно, должно быть, трудно руководить группой людей, когда все ждут от тебя следующего шага, важных решений, решающего голоса при равенстве мнений, разумных доводов и планов действий. Так как их со Стайлзом сложно назвать приятелями, которые выпивают вместе чашечку кофе и обсуждают свои неудачи, то Стайлз слабо представляет, как тот справляется. Всю информацию о личной жизни Дерека Стайлз получает от Скотта и от лучшего друга Дерека (которым был Бойд – если бы он уже не был связан со стаей Мартин, то Бойд наверняка бы стал искрой стаи Хейлов, предполагает Стайлз).

 

Бойда так же мало интересуют сплетни и чувства, как Стайлза - наблюдение за тем, как сохнет краска. Скотт же невежда и не умеет считывать людские эмоции даже с органами чувств оборотня, поэтому Стайлзу в буквальном смысле ничего неизвестно о личной жизни Дерека. Всё их общение сводиться к «Не смей это делать», потом Стайлз использует свою магию, его бьют, а Дерек его спасает, и всё в таком духе. Мало времени, чтобы поболтать и наладить контакт.

 

То есть если Дерек расстроен, то Стайлз не имеет абсолютно ни единой чёртовой мысли, почему. Можете представить, что в его фантазиях с рейтингом восемнадцать плюс Дерек никогда не отрывается от минета Стайлзу, чтобы начать говорить «Понимаешь… быть альфой совсем нелегко…».

 

\- В последнее время он ещё более скрытный,- добавляет Эллисон, медленно поедая свою зефирку,- и… знаешь, это о многом говорит.- Стайлз прекрасно понимает, что ещё большая скрытность Дерека означает что-то серьёзное.- Кажется, словно он всё время о чём-то размышляет.

 

\- А когда это было, чтобы он не размышлял о чём-то?

 

Скотт закатывает глаза и вздыхает.

 

\- Не знаю, но раздражает, что он всё время не в настроении, потому что это влияет на всех нас. Пора бы уже ему взять себя в руки?

 

Когда Стайлз тем вечером приходит в дом к Хейлам на ужин со Скоттом и Эллисон, то почти сразу же замечает, что они имели в виду. Дерека нигде нет. Обычно он сидит на диване с книжкой или возится с детьми, позволяя им клеить себе на лицо наклейки с котами, пока на заднем плане в телевизоре включен «Властелин колец». Обычно он поднимает глаза, когда заходит Стайлз, и смотрит на него выразительно, будто говоря «Только попробуй сотворить грёбаную тучу, и я вырву тебе кадык» Но в этот раз он попросту отсутствует.

 

В комнате явственно чувствуется… негативная энергетика. Хоть Стайлз и не может как оборотень определить эмоции человека, просто обнюхав его, но он умеет прикасаться к энергетике, а энергетика всего дома Хейлов сейчас… как-то не очень? Унылая. Усталая.

 

Всё обычно не так, думает Стайлз, оглядываясь и замечая, как Кора и Айзек уныло сидят на диване и остекленевшими взглядами смотрят в телевизор, Лора и Марта играют в карты за кофейным столиком, вздыхая и закатывая глаза, младшие дети без энтузиазма возятся с пластилином. Теперь он понимает, что Скотт имел в виду, когда сказал, что плохое настроение Дерека влияет на них всех. Очевидно, что он всё даже приуменьшил.

 

Он удачно пришёл на ужин, всей стае не помешает немного энергии искры. От одного его запаха народ начал оживляться, Кора и Айзек встают с дивана, чтобы с улыбками обнять его и похлопать по спине, Талия появляется из кухни с прихватками-варежками на руках и широкой улыбкой, дети тоже улыбаются и бросают пластилин, вместо этого требуя сладкую вату (в которой он им отказывает, увидев, как прищурилась Талия).

 

Дерек объявляется две минуты спустя, когда вся комната хохочет после того, как Стайлз, используя электрические импульсы в своих пальцах, заставил волосы Лоры встать дыбом как в учебнике по естествознанию для начальных классов. Он быстро слетает вниз по лестнице, грохоча, и все поворачиваются на звук, включая и Стайлза. Дерек смотрит прямо на него, а он смотрит в ответ – всё как и всегда.

 

Хотя. Возможно, что-то меняется. Стайлз всё-таки едва замечает - что-то не так. И это не негатив, который был в самом начале, когда он только зашёл в дом, просто… что-то, блять, не так. Словно он в первые видит Дерека. Его это бесит. Нельзя сказать, что ему это нравится, так что он разрывает зрительный контакт и неловко прочищает горло, чего он ни за что и никогда не делал на глазах у альфы.

 

Он слушает тяжёлые шаги, которые останавливаются за диваном позади него между Лорой и Мартой, и смотрит на карты в своих руках.

 

\- Ты показываешь фокусы?- спрашивает Дерек тихим голосом.

 

Стайлз на секунду поднимает глаза, а затем снова их опускает.

 

\- Эмм… мы играем в [Сундучки](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%83%D1%87%D0%BA%D0%B8).

 

Дерек склоняет голову на бок и изучает взглядом шею Стайлза, словно ищет там порезы, которые были, когда они в последний раз виделись, когда волк спас ему жизнь.

 

\- Ты снова впутываешься в неприятности?

 

На это Стайлз ухмыляется:

 

\- Как и всегда.

 

Это очень странный разговор. Обычно Дерек спускается и говорит «Держи руки в карманах, не смей начинать свои трюки», а Стайлз посылает лучи света крутиться вокруг головы Дерека, пока альфа, раздражённо ворча, пытается их отогнать. Или Дерек спускается и напряжённо смотрит на Стайлза, прищурившись, или садится рядом с ним на диван и молчит как грёбаная рыба.

 

То, что сейчас происходит, странно. Странно, что Лора с Мартой обмениваются взглядами поверх головы Стайлза, что Талия снова показывается с кухни, что Скотт в открытую пялится, распахнув рот.

 

Дерек вздыхает. Но большую часть вечера он ни единого слова не говорит Стайлзу, пусть даже и к его изумлению решает сесть рядом с ним за обеденным столом. Всё оставшееся время атмосфера в комнате остаётся неизменно шумной, счастливой и жизнерадостной, пока Стайлзу не нужно уходить. Он думает, это связано с тем, что у Дерека плохое настроение, и его влияние альфы заставляет всех чувствовать себя уныло, а Стайлз может поднять настроение всем сразу. Вскоре он уйдёт, и останется один лишь Дерек и его грусть. И некому это уравнять.

 

Перед тем, как он уходит, Дерек останавливает его у двери и, прищурившись, говорит:

 

\- Не страдай хернёй.

 

Это больше похоже на их привычное общение.

 

Стайлз вскидывает брови, пока Скотт и Эллисон, замерев, ждут его на крыльце.

 

\- Этим я занимаюсь по жизни.

 

Альфа меряет его долгим взглядом.

 

\- Я не буду тебя оживлять.

 

\- Ты не посмеешь,- подкалывает он в ответ, широко ухмыляясь – и прежде чем альфа успевает убрать руку, Стайлз касается указательным пальцем его ладони,- приятного тебе аппетита, когда завтра будешь есть равиоли.

 

Когда он уходит, Дерек хлопает дверью так громко, что, кажется, слышно, как трескается стена. Стайлз хохочет в темноту.

 

\- - -

 

Он просто пытался купить буррито. Это была его единственная чёртова цель – в два часа ночи он хотел буррито из круглосуточной мексиканской закусочной на заправке. Это всё.

 

Стоило ему в первый раз откусить, сладострастно и счастливо застонать по пути назад к своей машине по тёмной парковке, как из-за внедорожника высунулась рука с когтями, буррито разлетелся по асфальту, а его самого вздёрнули в воздух и с такой силой вжали в машину, что у него перехватило дыхание.

 

Он готов поклясться, что слышит, как гнётся чёртов металл.

 

Быстро моргая, кашляя и задыхаясь, потому что едва не подавился рисом и фасолью, он поднимает взгляд и видит альфу, с которым сталкивался пару дней назад. Того самого, который должен был проспать.

 

Судя по тому, как тот смотрит на Стайлза, он вернулся не потому, что тот ему понравился, и теперь они станут лучшими друзьями и буду вместе делать [поделки из макарон](https://www.google.ru/search?q=macaroni+art&newwindow=1&biw=1543&bih=861&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjrt93pk-jKAhXMA5oKHUN8CBIQ_AUIBigB).

 

\- Искра,- рычит он, сверкая красными глазами.

 

Стайлз кашляет.

 

\- Ты был прав.

 

\- Обычно так бывает,- бормочет он. Альфа-оборотень поднял его на пол метра над землёй, спиной прижал к внедорожнику, держа за ворот куртки. Не самая идеальная ситуация, в которой ему доводилось бывать.

 

\- Что ещё ты знаешь?

 

Стайлз насколько возможно трясёт головой, глазами косясь на остатки буррито, размазанного по асфальту.

 

\- Ничего, честное слово.

 

\- Правда?- альфа опускает его ноги на землю, так что Стайлзу, наконец-то, удаётся нормально вздохнуть.- Потому что мне показалось, что…

 

\- Мой грёбаный буррито,- перебивает его Стайлз, уставившись на валяющиеся у них под ногами тортилью и рис.- Он стоил целых семь долларов.

 

Альфу это абсолютно не впечатляет и не волнует. Он снова хватает лицо Стайлза своими мерзкими потными пальцами и задирает его подбородок, чтобы тот смотрел ему в глаза.

 

\- Тебе никто не рассказывал о личном…

 

\- Закрой свой хренов рот,- его пальцы впиваются в челюсть, щёки.- Сделай так ещё раз. Как ты это сделал? Дай мне…

 

\- Это моя способность,- едва бормочет Стайлз из-за мешающих ему пальцев. Получается похоже на «Этаф мояф фпофопность», но альфа, очевидно, его понимает. Пару секунд стоит полная тишина, пока альфа пристально смотрит ему в глаза. Стайлз чувствует себя некомфортно под его взглядом, не понимая, что тот решит предпринять, и опускает взгляд. Мысленно он посылает [бэт-сигнал](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%8D%D1%82-%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB) Скотту: «Привет… эм… не спишь?».

 

В ответ тишина. Скотт спит мёртвым сном. Это хреново.

 

Блять, буррито в два часа ночи явно не было блестящей идеей.

 

\- Сделай так ещё раз,- громче повторяет альфа, цедя сквозь зубы, и опускает руку от лица Стайлза к его шее.

 

Стайлз гулко сглатывает, его кадык дёргается под хваткой оборотня.

 

\- Обычно я беру пять долларов за это, так что…

 

\- Я не собираюсь тебе платить.

 

\- Ладно, погоди… просто…- время для шуток прошло давным-давно. Альфам не нравится, когда их дразнят, и ответом на все его чёртовы шутки будет лишь только сломанная шея. Наверное, оборотень сегодня в херовом настроении. Кто знает, сколько его тело пролежит на парковке, пока его кто-нибудь отыщет? - …это не то, что ты думаешь. Понимаешь? Просто…

 

\- Делай. Ещё. Раз.

 

Стайлз пытается немного отойти в сторону, но без толку – альфа снова его зажимает, хватая за руку. Альфа трётся своей ладонью о ладонь Стайлза снова и снова, своей липкой отвратительной грёбаной ладонью, и Стайлз пищит.

 

\- Так просто… так не сработает…- ему становится больно.- Ты не можешь это сделать, блять, только я могу…

 

Мясистые пальцы тянут его руку, сжимая запястье – Стайлз сначала слышит хруст, а потом уже чувствует и кричит от боли, с трудом понимая, что вообще происходит, а альфа даже глазом не моргает. Вообще, по вожделению, написанному на его лице, Стайлз делает вывод, что ничто не доставляет ему столько удовольствия как боль искры.

 

\- Я её сломаю,- предупреждает он, а Стайлз гадает, не сломал ли он её уже.

 

\- Ладно…- он давится стоном,- ладно. Я… дай мне руку.

 

Альфа ему улыбается. Но это не приятная улыбка, в улыбке сквозит похвала, мол «послушный щенок». Он получает то, что хочет, конечно, как иначе. Он к этому привык. Он же альфа.

 

Он продолжает удерживать пострадавшее запястье Стайлза, надавливая достаточно, чтобы заставить его чуть ли не плакать, и тянется свободной рукой ко второй руке Стайлза.

 

Не в первый раз уже такое происходит. Не в первый раз его атакует оборотень, причиняет ему боль, обращается с ним как с мусором, как с вещью, которой они имеют полное право обладать. И это будет не последний. Стайлз хотел бы сказать, что привык к этому, что есть надежда привыкнуть к этому когда-нибудь.

 

С разъярённым взглядом и трясущимся подбородком Стайлз касается кончиками пальцев ладони волка. Он шмыгает носом, часто дыша, и говорит:

 

\- Ты… ты поужинаешь в кафе. Завтра вечером,- Альфа молча смотрит на него. Словно ждёт продолжения.- Будешь есть стэйк.

 

Он давит на запястье достаточно сильно, чтобы Стайлз всё-таки заплакал, когда острая боль разливается по руке от запясться и выше.

 

\- Ты меня, блять, за нос водишь?

 

\- Нет, нет, нет,- стонет он. Это не тот волк, который просто убьёт его в приступе ярости. Этот прекрасно понимает, что убийство – не наказание для Стайлза, а избавление. Он знает, что сломанные кости и тактика запугивания работает. Очевидно, Стайлз – не первая искра, над которой издевается этот кусок дерьма.

 

В такие моменты Стайлз мечтает о защитных или атакующих способностях. Что ему делать? Создать тучу, чтобы та поливала его дождём? Забить ему уши сладкой ватой? Зажонглировать его до смерти? Его слабенькие способности, например, талант высекать огонь из указательного пальца или создавать статическое электричество ладонями, вряд ли напугают этого альфу.

 

Он полностью в его власти. Это не самое приятное чувство.

 

\- Клянусь, я больше ничего не умею,- умоляет он, хныча. Давление всё нарастает, пока рядом с его ухом не звучит очередной хруст,- пожалуйста!

 

Наверное, он продолжит давить на его кости, пока не сломает каждую из них, измельчит их до крошечных кусочков, а затем оторвёт ему руку. Теоретически Стайлз может отрастить ещё руку или пришить эту обратно, но он никогда этого ещё не делал. Он подозревает, что вряд ли будет хорош в этом. А возвращаться к жизни он умеет вполне прилично.

 

И лучше бы ему обойтись без знания, насколько он хорош в пришивании себе обратно руки.

 

К счастью, ему удаётся этого избежать, потому что как и в прошлый раз Дерек появляется, блять, в самый подходящий момент.

 

Стайлз опускается на землю, прижимая к себе раненую руку, пока Дерек хватает альфу за шею и оттаскивает его от бедной маленькой плачущей искры. Он слушает ворчание и рычание, плачет и осторожно баюкает запястье, всхлипывая от боли. Он исцелится. Но это займёт намного больше времени, чем, скажем, заняло бы у Дерека.

 

Пока он слушает, как Дерек снова и снова рычит «Что я тебе, блять, говорил, я же говорил, никогда снова к нему не приближаться», он поднимает глаза к небу в поисках мужества сделать то, что должен сделать. Он кричит в агонии, вправляя запястье, насколько возможно это сделать.

 

Боль немного, но отпускает. Теперь ему остаётся только ждать, наверное, несколько часов, пока его запястье вернётся к тому состоянии, в каком оно было до того, как приключилась вся эта херня. Во всех грёбаных неприятностях виноват его идиотский, саркастичный и острый язык.

 

\- Не убивай его,- медленно говорит Стайлз сорванным хриплым голосом, пару раз шмыгнув носом. Ведь, что особенно интересно, если бы альфа убил Стайлза, то, вероятнее всего, ему бы ничего не было – он может воскреснуть, так что кого это волнует? Но если Дерек убьёт альфу за смерть Стайлза, то Дерека осудят за убийство.

 

Это настолько несправедливо, что даже слов нет.

 

И, честно говоря, он сейчас вообще не в настроении давать показания отцу, почему его псевдо-альфу обвиняют в убийстве.

 

Дерек его не убивает. Но, тем не менее, он ломает ему руку с самым мерзким звуком, который Стайлз имел неудовольствие когда-либо слышать помимо художественных фильмов. Это даже не доставляет ему радости. Мерзавец просто скрывается в ночи, исцелится и будет в полном порядке через двадцать минут. Стайлз же будет мучиться в агонии остаток ночи.

 

Ему даже не удалось насладиться буррито за семь баксов. Самая. Отвратительная. Ночка.

 

\- Каждый раз стоит мне отвернуться,- как только альфа скрывается из виду, Дерек начинает кричать, а Стайлз хлюпает носом,- ты, блять, каким-то образом нарываешься на неприятности.

 

\- От меня пахнет волшебными сладостями,- бормочет себе под нос Стайлз, зная, что Дерек его услышит, даже если он будет шептать, и фыркает.- Ты прекрасно знаешь, как это бывает.

 

Все это знают. Все знают, как относятся к искрам. Все знают, что оборотни опасны и едва могут контролировать себя, знают, что искры любят манипулировать, им нельзя доверять, и они слабые. Оборотни сильные, искры слабые – сами делайте из этого выводы.

 

\- Ты когда-либо хоть на секундочку,- Дерек опускается на один с ним уровень, наклонив голову, чтобы рассмотреть несчастное искалеченное запястье Стайлза, которое тот простроил на колене,- не задумывался о том, что не стоит бродить по неблагополучному району в два часа утра?- Стайлз не уверен, как это возможно, но каждое слово из уст Дерека звучит угрожающе и зловеще.

 

\- А ты не думал, что оборотням стоит поучиться самоконтролю?

 

Дерек долго и пристально его разглядывает. Зелёные глаза даже не моргают, пока изучают его лицо, которого мгновения назад касались пальцы альфы, по которому до сих пор текут слёзы. Он просто смотрит, сжав челюсти, его взгляд ничего не выражает.

 

\- Я себя сейчас контролирую,- и он не выглядит разозлённым. Его слова не звучат так, словно он готов добавить «Пытаюсь удержаться и не убить тебя голыми руками» или «Пытаюсь удержаться и не вырвать тебе все зубы один за другим».

 

Его фраза звучит уклончиво. Стайлз не может понять, что это значит.

 

\- Тогда ты один из немногих,- спокойно отвечает он, опуская глаза.

 

Не спрашивая разрешения, альфа касается двумя пальцами руки Стайлза, и его вены темнеют. Острая боль начинает отступать, этого хватает, чтобы Стайлза отпустило желание удариться о машину второй рукой, чтобы отвлечь себя новой порцией боли.

 

Дерек в первый раз делает это для Стайлза. Скотт, конечно, это делал, так что он в курсе ощущений. И Лора делала, и Талия, да практически все волки, которых он знает. Но Дерек – никогда. Дерек, честно говоря, вообще, едва касался Стайлза. По крайней мере, никогда так нежно как сейчас, если дело касалось реального мира, а не его эротических фантазий.

 

\- Поверь мне,- низким голосом говорит Дерек, не глядя на лицо Стайлза, глядя только на свои вены,- я чертовски хорошо об этом осведомлён.

 

Стайлз сидит молча. Он сидит и позволяет Дереку забирать его боль, пока она не превращается, скорее, как в дискомфорт от синяка. Он ничего не добавляет, потому что у него нет ни единой грёбаной мысли кроме поддразниваний альфы на ту или иную тему. О чём им с Дереком, посудите сами, говорить, когда они не лаются в реальной жизни или не занимаются сексом в его воображении? Как Стайлз должен реагировать на Дерека, который забирает его боль и не велит ему завалить хлебало? Это… странно.

 

\- Прекрати шляться по ночам,- говорит Дерек, и звучит это не как просьба. Он говорит это уверенным тоном альфы.

 

\- Это не…

 

\- Знаю, несправедливо,- шипит Дерек, отпуская руку Стайлза и глядя ему прямо в глаза.- Много чего несправедливо. Хотя бы раз сделай, что я прошу.

 

Стайлз стискивает зубы.

 

\- Ты не мой альфа.

 

Даже не вздрогнув, Дерек продолжает смотреть Стайлзу в лицо тяжёлым взглядом.

 

\- Поверь мне,- повторяет он голосом с хрипотцой,- я чертовски хорошо об этом осведомлён.

 

Он, не колеблясь и не пытаясь скрыть, подносит к лицу пальцы, которыми только что касался кожи Стайлза, и пару секунд обнюхивает их. Стайлз поджимает губы, наблюдая за ним, не чувствуя себя обиженным. Он знает, что приятно пахнет.

 

Просто… кажется, Дерек никогда ещё не был так откровенен с ним. Возможно, не смотря на боль в запястье, это зрелище было весьма возбуждающим. Возможно.

 

\- - -

 

\- Я объявляю это Супер Секретное Собрание Искр…- Бойд так протяжно и громко вздыхает, что от этого звука, кажется, должны задребезжать оконные стёкла,- открытым!

У Стайлза в руке пластиковый игрушечный молоток, который он купил в магазине «Всё за доллар», и он колотит им по столу Киры несколько раз для драматического эффекта. Что касается Киры, то она с улыбкой сидит в белой с красным футболке из тех, что Стайлз делает к каждому их собранию. На Бойде белая с зелёным футболка, время от времени он бросает на неё раздражённые взгляды и вздыхает.

 

Ничего удивительного, что они с Дереком лучшие друзья. Вообще-то, это абсолютно логично. Стайлз представляет, как они вдвоём сидят, смотрят друг на друга, время от времени поддерживая разговор хмыканьем, набивают желудки сырым мясом и намеренно избегают упоминаний о том, что их беспокоит, потому что у них нет желания делиться эмоциями. Они рождены друг для друга.

 

\- Твоё запястье замечательно зажило,- комментирует Кира, глядя на едва заметные шрамы.- Учитывая, как ты их получил.

 

Вообще-то ему чуть не оторвали запястье. Он кивает.

 

\- Ты пытался найти альфу, который это сделал?- спрашивает она осторожным тоном, словно знает, каким будет ответ.- Ты пытался обратиться в полицию?- и снова осторожный тон.

 

Стайлз выдыхает через нос и откусывает кусочек пиццы.

 

\- Не знаю, стоит ли это того. Думаю… Дерек мог отпугнуть его насовсем.

 

Кира поджимает губы с недовольным видом.

 

\- Хорошо, что он вовремя появился, правда?

 

Правда. Стайлз не имел не малейшего предположения, откуда он узнал, как нашёл его, и предположил, что это чистая случайность. Например, он просто оказался неподалёку и учуял боль Стайлза. Это самый правдоподобный вариант. Дерек мог быть козлом, но если бы он услышал крики и стоны боли Стайлза, то он бы спас его - что и было подтверждено на практике. Ни больше, ни меньше. Он просто оказался неподалёку.

 

\- Тебе всё равно следует обратиться в полицию,- решительно и безапелляционно говорит Бойд.

 

Стайлз всё равно начинает спорить.

 

\- Ты же знаешь, они не будут меня слушать, Бойд.

 

\- Они не будут слушать, если ты не начнёшь говорить,- пауза,- а твой отец…

 

\- Ничего не может с этим поделать,- он пытался раньше. О да, он чертовски много раз пытался. С того самого раза, как оборотень схватил его за шею в школе и в буквальном смысле вжался в неё носом, притиснув его к шкафчикам и удерживая, пока он орал «отпусти меня», отец пытался. Эти грёбаные стереотипы, что оборотни не могут контролировать себя, а искры просто такие неотразимые, настолько, чёрт возьми, неискоренимы, что даже сам шериф не может убедить людей - насилие оборотней над искрами должно быть уголовно наказуемо.

 

\- Хотя бы Дерек что-то делает,- изрекает Кира подчёркнуто громким голосом – она так говорит, когда парни вот-вот собираются начать спорить.- К альфам больше прислушиваются, чем к людям или искрам. Может быть, Дереку стоит выступить.

 

Они уже обдумывали эту идею раньше. «Давайте задействуем альф, если мы получим их поддержку, то чего-то добьёмся» - но до дела руки у них так пока и не дошли. В основном потому, что единственный грёбаный альфа, который согласится, это Дерек, и, конечно, стая Хейлов влиятельна, но сам Дерек как альфа…

 

У него особая репутация.

 

Другим альфам плевать на него, и он сам плюёт на них в ответ. Половину своего времени в статусе альфы он провёл, избивая других альф без повода или если они пытались приблизиться к его стае, Бойду, Кире или Стайлзу. Естественно, альфам такое обращение не особо нравится. Он самый ненавистный альфа, но потому как он выигрывает каждую затеянную им драку, все ворчат, но уважают его и не лезут к нему лишний раз. Но, как было сказано выше, никто не будет слушать его увещевания о правах искр.

 

Бойд и Стайлз молчат, по большей части потому, что думают об одном и том же. Кира откусывает пиццу и жуёт. Вероятно, она представляет, как Дерек Хейл встаёт перед микрофоном на конференции альф и говорит «Блять, вы можете перестать нападать на искр? Перестать относиться к ним как к помоям? Перестать вести себя так, словно все искры вам принадлежат?». Вероятно, она представляет выражения на лицах альф, которым заявляют, что есть одна-единственная вещь, которую они не могут контролировать. Скорее всего, начнётся настоящая потасовка.

 

\- Или лучше не стоит,- решает она, проглотив. Бойд и Стайлз смотрят друг на друга и кивают.

 

\- Лучше не стоит.

 

После этого они проводят остаток вечера, споря, чьи фейерверки красивее, поедая печенье и пытаясь выучить новые фокусы. Всё как и всегда. Сперва они начали проводить собрания ради духа товарищества, мол «вместе мы сильнее». Они думали, что смогут что-то изменить. Они встречались со времён старшей школы, заходя друг к другу в гости раз в неделю.

 

Каждое собрание заканчивается одинаково. Они обсуждают, скорее, тешат себя иллюзией, как выйдут и заявят о себе. Потом они решают, что это ужасная, опасная, бесполезная или дурацкая идея, и начинают дурачиться и объедаться. Конечно, здорово, что у него есть понимающие друзья, здорово, что можно несколько часов гневно обсуждать, как всё несправедливо, но… иногда он мечтает, что они и правда что-то предпримут.

 

Он знает, Кира и Бойд чувствуют то же самое. Но не то что бы они действительно могут что-то предпринять. Это удручает. Иногда после собраний они уходят в ещё более отвратительном настроении.

 

В какой-то момент Стайлз хватает Киру за плечо в разгаре разговора, говорит что-то вроде «О боже, я знаю!», а затем ударяет её током. Случайно.

 

\- Ауч!- она хихикает, думая, что он специально, но он растерянно и изумлённо отводит руку.- Стайлз!

 

\- Упс,- бормочет он, глядя на свои пальцы, из которых сами по себе вырываются несколько голубых молний,- я не хотел.- Она не обращает внимания, судя потому, как снова погружается в разговор, но свечение не прекращается. Несколько вспышек у указательного, среднего пальцев, они едва заметны.

 

Проблема в том, что Стайлз не может остановить их около тридцати секунд. Такое происходит впервые – по крайней мере, с тех пор как он был совсем ребёнком и не умел контролировать силу.

 

Голос Киры доносится до него издалека, пока он смотрит на вспышки электричества. Когда оно наконец отступает, он гнёт пальцы, тянет их, проверяя, вдруг их просто… свело судорогой?

 

Он забывает об этом. Не придаёт этому значения.

 

\- - -

 

\- Почему ты не умеешь делать шоколад?

 

\- Потому что я делаю сахар. Шоколад – это шоколад.

 

\- В шоколаде есть сахар.

 

\- Да. Но главный ингредиент – шоколад.

 

\- В этом нет никакого смысла.

 

\- Когда станешь старше, то поймёшь.

 

Иногда кажется, что спорить с кем-то из стаи Хейлов – это как спорить с кирпичной стеной. Они упираются и отказываются понимать, даже если им давным-давно доказали, что они были не правы. Не зря Лора была капитаном дискуссионного клуба, а Дерек не зря пытается всеми командовать. Десятилетка, ноющая перед ним, ещё не скоро закроет тему шоколада.

 

В данный момент он сидит на стуле в кухне и доедает остатки лазаньи. Они с Талией столкнулись в супермаркете, та объявила, что он слишком худой – и вот он уже сидит на пассажирском кресле машины и его против воли куда-то увозят, а он ещё не осознал, что происходит. Хотя он совсем не против бесплатной лазаньи.

 

\- А откуда берётся сахар?

 

\- Это магия.

 

\- Так почему ты можешь создавать магией сахар, но не можешь создавать шоколад?

 

Он щиплет себя за переносицу, пару секунд подумывая схватить ребёнка и выкинуть его в грёбаное окно, чтобы просто посидеть в тишине и покое. Особенно сейчас, когда он не в настроении для этого разговора. Он плохо спит в последнее время, и иногда его пальцы начинают зудеть от электричества. Иногда он часами сидит и смотрит, как его пальцы сверкают и искрят, когда она пытается сконцентрироваться, чтобы взять себя в руки, но он просто… не может это сделать.

 

Ничего в этом страшного нет. Это никак не влияет на его жизнь. Просто крошечные голубые вспышки, ни больше, ни меньше. Не из-за чего нервничать, убеждает себя он. Незачем делиться с Кирой и Бойдом, незачем рассказывать Дитону - это нужно просто проигнорировать. Это случайность, которая скоро пройдёт.

 

\- Просто потому что не могу.

 

\- Почему?

 

Стайлз поджимает губы и ничего не говорит. Проще всего избавиться от Хейла, игнорируя его полностью, он учился на собственных ошибках.

 

Но некоторые Хейлы не любят, когда их игнорируют.

 

Талия прогоняет Дэниела, блять, наконец-то, и в то же время в комнату приносит Дерека. В этот раз никакой грусти и негатива – но есть что-то иное, как будто волнительная радость, которую изо всех сил пытаются подавить. Стайлз на все сто процентов не уверен, исходит ли это только от Дерека или от всей стаи в целом.

 

Зелёные глаза альфы находят Стайлза в ту же секунду, как он заходит, скорее всего, потому что он за километр чует Стайлза и знал, где тот находится: на кухне, поедая лазанью и споря с его младшим братом о шоколаде.

 

\- Встретила его в супермаркете,- любезно говорит Талия, махнув рукой в сторону искры.- Тебе не кажется, что он отощал?

 

Дерек секунду его изучает.

 

\- Как цыплёнок.

 

\- Ха-ха-ха,- Стайлз закатывает глаза, доедая последний кусочек лазаньи с тарелки,- очень смешно.

 

C того раза на парковке, когда альфа в первый раз забрал его боль, он его больше не видел. Стайлз не уверен, изменилось ли что-то между ними теперь, и что вообще могло измениться. Например, раньше им приходилось приглядывать друг за другом из-за Скотта, а теперь, возможно, им и правда… не наплевать друг на друга?

 

Это пугает, и Стайлз не знает, что говорить. Поэтому он просто слушает беседу Талии и Дерека и думает о том, что было намного проще, когда Дерек просто рычал на него и понукал, спасая его жизнь только потому, что Скотт жутко разозлится, если он хотя бы не предпримет попытку это сделать. А Стайлз тем временем тайно поддрачивал, фантазируя о мускулах Дерека.

 

Затем Талия уходит. Чёрт, она оставляет Дерека и Стайлза наедине на кухне, и у Стайлза даже еда закончилась, не на что отвлечься. Всё, что он может – это сидеть на стуле, пялиться в пустую тарелку, изредка косясь на Дерека, чтобы посмотреть, чем тот занят.

 

Как будто из этого может выйти что-то путное. Дерек, блять, ничего не делает, разве что прислоняется спиной к прилавку, скрестив на груди свои мускулистые руки, и пристально смотрит на Стайлза, что он делает в последнее время всё чаще и чаще. Выражение его лица невозможно прочитать. Оно не раздражённое, не злое. А – Стайлз в нерешительности пытается подобрать слово, но, честно говоря, не может придумать ничего кроме – пронизывающее.

 

Словно он хочет найти какой-то знак на лице Стайлза, но просто… не находит его. Это Стайлза напрягает.

 

Когда он заговаривает, его голос звучит так же тихо, как во время их последнего разговора.

 

\- Всё продолжаешь нарываться на неприятности?

 

Стайлз поднимает глаза и лишь на пару секунд встречается взглядом с Дереком, затем снова возвращается глазами к остаткам красного соуса на пустой тарелке. Он пытается не думать о руке Дерека на его шее, касающейся нежно, но не невесомо, и как он говорит те же самые слова.

 

\- Нет… вообще-то, нет.

 

Дерек вскидывает брови.

 

\- Что? Никаких остроумных комментариев сегодня?

 

Знакомая территория. Пререкания. Стайлз хватается за эту соломинку, пытаясь спастись от неловкой ситуации.

 

\- Что? Никакого зловещего молчания сегодня?

 

В ответ на подстрекание Дерек сжимает челюсти, прищурившись, смотрит на искру, наконец-то на его лице появляется более знакомое выражение, наконец-то он, блять, начинает вести себя как всегда. Он молчит, а Стайлзу становится сложно сдерживать смех.

 

\- Видишь, ты мне таким больше нравишься. Молчаливым.

 

\- Тебе бы не помешало тоже иногда помолчать,- огрызается Дерек, отталкиваясь от прилавка, чтобы опереться руками на барную стойку в центре комнаты, минимально сокращая расстояние между ними.

 

\- Ммм… я люблю поговорить.

 

\- Я в курсе.

 

\- А ты любишь молчать.

 

\- Я люблю говорить с людьми, которые мне приятны,- он изучает лицо Стайлза, ухмыляясь, словно собираясь сказать что-то особенно остроумное, но в итоге молчит. Стайлз всё равно прекрасно понял, что он имел в виду.

 

\- Если я тебе неприятен, почему же ты до сих пор со мной в этой комнате?- Стайлз поднимает брови и ухмыляется альфе в ответ, довольный своей репликой.

 

Дерек небрежно пожимает плечами, его лицо по-прежнему ничего не выражает. Словно он может быть здесь, а может и не быть – словно ему вообще наплевать.

 

\- Просто хочу убедиться, что ты не нарываешься ни на какие неприятности.

 

\- Почему ты всё время это повторяешь? Что я нарываюсь?

 

\- Я говорю тебе держаться подальше от неприятностей,- спокойно напоминает он Стайлзу,- а ты обожаешь делать полную противоположность того, что я тебя прошу. Так что.

 

\- Я не люблю, когда мне приказывают,- увиливает от прямого ответа Стайлза, его раздражение растёт.

 

\- Я не люблю, когда меня не слушаются.

 

\- Ты мне не нравишься.

 

\- Хм,- он улыбается так, словно знает больше. Словно он, блять, знает, что Стайлз спорит только из духа противоречия, что он ведёт себя как маленький говнюк только потому, что ему это нравится.

 

Дело в том… он не далеко ушёл от правды. Не то что бы Стайлзу действительно не нравился Дерек (если бы это было правдой, он бы не отсасывал ему в своих снах хотя бы раз в неделю). Он просто в большинстве случаев не понимает, что с ним делать. По большей части ему нравится с ним пререкаться, трясти его клетку и ерошить перья. К тому же он так смешно на это реагирует. Кроме того, тот спасал его больше раз, чем пальцев на обеих руках. Так почему он должен ему не нравиться?

 

Конечно, он угрюмый, капризный и немного засранец. Но он…

 

Он… Дерек. Таков он есть. Стайлза он не напрягает. И Дерек, видимо, догадался о том, что Стайлз, на самом деле, только делает вид, что его не выносит.

 

С довольной ухмылкой, будто только что выиграл дуэль, Дерек отталкивается от стойки и направляется к выходу из комнаты, оставляя искру сидеть в одиночестве.

 

\- Делай, как я сказал, и держись подальше от неприятностей.

 

\- Не дождёшься!- кричит Стайлз в спину альфе.

 

\- - -

 

Всё становилось только страннее.

 

Вспышки электричества, которые Стайлз не может контролировать, случаются всё чаще. Например, когда он за рулём, и вдруг, откуда не возьмись, начинает производить до хрена электричества, которое ударяет в машину и поджаривает двигатель. К счастью, он смог его оживить, но это всё равно странно и пугающе. После этого случая он целый час сидит в машине на обочине, просто сидит, смотрит, как его пальцы трещат и сверкают, и ждёт, когда это закончится.

 

Это происходит, когда он пытается спать, когда он в душе, когда он собирает выручку в конце дня. Слава богу, каждый раз он один.

 

Пока это не происходит во время его выступления. Только в этот раз это не электричество. Это хренов потоп из сахарной ваты. Он просто делал порцию ваты для ребёнка, как делал уже миллион чёртовых раз. Это самое простое, что только можно придумать.

 

Он сделал для ребёнка обычную среднюю порцию, попытался остановиться и просто… не смог. Обычно ему даже думать для этого не нужно. Он нервно рассмеялся, пытаясь заставить поток прекратиться, хотя обычно даже не нужно прикладывать никаких усилий, но этот просто. Не. Останавливался.

 

Ребёнок был в восторге, конечно же, когда детская порция сахарной ваты превратилось в порцию для великана. Все кроме Стайлза смеялись и отлично проводили время, даже родители, которые по идее должны были остановить эту хренотень. Стайлз продолжал улыбаться и смеяться (стиснув зубы и издавая странные звуки), тряся рукой снова и снова, пытаясь остановиться, но ничего не помогало. Это продолжалось, и продолжалось, и продолжалось, и продолжалось… и продолжалось…

 

Всё прекратилось на целых полторы минуты позже, чем должно было. Хренова гора сахарной ваты была такая огромная, что почти достала Стайлзу до локтей. Все хлопали, смеялись и кидали деньги в его кепку больше чем обычно, а затем объявился один из помощников отца и уставился на гору.

 

\- Ты же уберёшь за собой, Стайлз?

 

Именно поэтому он провёл целый час, ворча себе под нос и оттирая засохший затвердевший сахар с грёбаной мостовой. Он наколдовал тучку, которая висела у него над головой и поливала водой, чтобы уборка прошла как можно быстрее, учитывая обстоятельства.

 

Самое плохое происходит поздно вечером, ближе к часу ночи, когда он идёт по улице неподалёку от того места, где работал днём, пристально разглядывая асфальт в надежде, что найдётся пятидолларовая монета, которую он обронил днём. Хорошо бы если никто не нашёл её до него.

 

Конечно, его перехватывает альфа.

 

Конечно, альфа хочет, чтобы он показал ей фокус.

 

Конечно, она хватает его, наставляя синяки, припирает его к стенке, сжав горло, рычит и шипит, чтобы он выполнял каждое её грёбаное слово.

 

Конечно, Стайлз решает саркастично ей ответить вместо того, чтобы молча сделать то, что было сказано. Конечно, она злится и начинает причинять ему боль, чтобы добиться своего. Как и во всех предыдущих случаях, когда такое происходило. Стайлз посылает бэт-сигнал Скотту, и в этот раз он чувствует, что тот не спит, слава богу, так что он не особо переживает. Всё по плану: на улице на него нападают и избивают.

 

И тут альфа сжимает его запястье не в том месте. Просто не в том месте. Не в том месте, не под тем углом, не с той силой. Словно когда врач удаляет крошечным молоточком по вашему колену. Это рефлекс.

 

Электричество рвётся из него чуть ли не против воли, точнее абсолютно против его воли, и в этот раз это не крошечный разряд или искра.

 

Это шар голубого цвета. Огромный, сияющий электрический шар, который Стайлз неразумно бросает ей прямо в грудь, и её отбрасывает от него на несколько метров, почти на середину дороги. Как будто её сбила машина.

 

У Стайлза нет времени стоять, стенать и причитать «Вау, крутота! Как же я это сделал! Крутяк! Я становлюсь сильнее!». У него нет времени на дальнейшие эксперименты. Потому что он не понимает, как, блять, сделал это, что значит, он атаковал альфа-оборотня и понятия не имеет, как себя защищать. Вот так.

 

Он бросается наутёк и пытается убежать. Зная, что это абсолютно бесполезно, зная, что его ждёт, зная, что ему не скрыться, его тупая голова заставляет его грёбаные ноги бежать. Искра успевает пробежать, наверное, около пары метров в другую сторону, как волк оказывается перед ним, рыча и скалясь, и заставляет его остановиться.

 

Стайлз поднимает руки, пытаясь успокоить её.

 

\- Так,- говорит он, делая шаг назад, когда она медленно начинает подходить ближе к нему, её глаза горят красным,- это было случайно. Я не хотел. Мне… жаль?

 

Он не успевает сказать «Не убивай меня», она вытягивает руку, её запястье дёргается, его шея свёрнута.

 

Стайлз Стилински: 1993 – 2015

Хороший друг, сносная искра

Дерьмовый игрок в лакросс

 

\- - -

 

Он приходит в себя как обычно. С глубоким вдохом словно был под водой несколько часов, едва не упав с операционного стола Дитона на кафельный пол. Свет горит очень ярко, так что он щурится, пытаясь отдышаться, и со стоном заслоняет рукой глаза.

 

\- Ау,- шипит он,- блять, это пиздец… до сих пор больно.

 

Он поворачивает шею влево и слышит хруст – видимо, позвонки только встали на место. Он облегчённо выдыхает, наконец, открывает глаза, опускает руку и видит Дитона, которого ожидал увидеть, Скотта, которого тоже ожидал видеть и… Дерека, которого не ожидал, но это не неприятный сюрприз.

 

Но чего он точно не ожидал, так это выражения их лиц. Обычно, когда он приходит в себя, Дитон выглядит раздражённым, а Скотт уже переписывается с Эллисон, потому что, как он говорил ранее, ничего нового в этом нет. Он уже так много раз умирал к этому времени, наверное, около двух раз в месяц. И всё-таки он может вернуться, так что в этом нет ничего такого страшного.

 

Но в этот раз трое присутствующих в комнате смотрят на него с разной долей озабоченности. У Дитона в принципе обыкновенное выражение, только брови растерянно насуплены, лицо выглядит расстроенным. Скотт в полной боевой готовности стоит в паре шагов от сидящего Стайлза, широко распахнув глаза и выглядя напуганным. Его глаза покраснели и опухли, словно он плакал. А Дерек…

 

Дерек выглядит так, словно готов убивать.

 

Стайлз медленно изучает каждого из них.

 

\- Эм?- спрашивает он, внезапно начав нервничать.- Чуваки, у вас всё в порядке? Что-то произошло, пока я был в отключке?

 

Скотт смотрит на Дитона. Дитон кашляет, словно не знает, с чего начать. Дерек продолжает смотреть на Стайлза с тем же пугающим долбаным выражением лица.

 

\- Я же умирал раньше, вы в курсе,- напоминает им он с лёгкой улыбкой. Возможно, с последнего раза прошло слишком много времени.

 

\- Стайлз,- медленно и осторожно говорит Дитон,- как ты себя чувствуешь?

 

Искра пару секунд оценивает своё состояние, чтобы дать честный ответ. У него болит голова, что абсолютно нормально, его конечности кажутся ватными и трясутся, что тоже нормально, а кроме этого…

 

\- Нормально.

 

Дерек издаёт звук, похожий на возмущённое фырканье, а Скотт продолжает смотреть на Дитона, ожидая, что тот разрулит ситуацию. Но что, чёрт возьми, не так, Стайлз, честно говоря, абсолютно не понимает.

 

\- Что происходит?- решительно спрашивает он, глядя на Дитона.

 

Ветеринар ещё больше хмурится.

 

\- Стайлз, твоё возращение заняло больше времени,- пауза.- Точнее ты почти не вернулся.

 

Теперь настала очередь Стайлза молчать.

 

\- Что значит, почти не вернулся?

 

\- Ты почти умер,- вклинивается Скотт, и да, его голос определённо звучит так, словно он плакал,- типа… на самом деле.

 

\- Ты вернулся спустя шесть часов.

 

Шесть? Грёбаных? Часов? Обычно у Дитона занимает максимум двадцать минут возвращение из загробного мира или куда он там попадает, когда умирает (честно говоря, он никуда не попадает – просто спит без сновидений).

 

\- Мы как раз собирались звонить твоему отцу.

 

Блять, они фактически собирались зафиксировать время смерти. Стайлз на секунду представляет, что его отцу звонят в офис шерифа, как он отвечает что-то вроде «Вы же сможете его вернуть, правда?».

 

Он представляет его лицо, если Дитону когда-либо придётся говорить ему «Боюсь, что нет».

 

Положа руку на сердце, это напоминает ночной кошмар, и он в полной растерянности. Способность воскресать – одна из основных у искр. Он может безвозвратно умереть, только если из него полностью высосут магию, а это очень сложно сделать. Точнее, практически невозможно. Это до такой степени сложно, что даже не стоит пытаться. В учебниках истории писали о всех случаях, когда люди и оборотни пытались забрать магию у искры – и, мягко говоря, они плохо кончили.

 

Скажем, они сгорели заживо. Поджарились. Поджарились заживо! В общем, даже голодные до власти альфы избегали риска превратиться в цыплёнка табака, пытаясь отобрать силу искры. Так что Стайлз никогда об этом не переживал и соответственно его не пугала перспектива смерти.

 

\- Но… это…

 

\- Стайлз, в последнее время ты не чувствовал что-нибудь странное?

 

Стайлз гулко сглатывает. Он вовсе не планировал кому-нибудь об этом рассказывать, потому что это позор. Искры не теряют внезапно контроль над своими силами, разве что в исключительных случаях, и тот факт, что с ним это происходит, мягко говоря, унизителен.

 

И также, возможно (вероятно, очевидно, наверняка), это значит что-то очень и очень плохое.

 

\- Ну… просто… иногда я… в последнее время я чувствовал словно не особо могу… контролировать себя.

 

Тишина. Дитон не выглядел удивлённым, как будто знал в ту же секунду, когда не смог сразу вернуть Стайлза, в чём была проблема.

 

\- Это не хорошо, Стайлз.

 

Стайлз замолкает на мгновение. Он откашливается, трёт глаза, затем проводит рукой по волосам, взъерошивая их сильнее обычного. Из-за чего он вспоминает об энергетическом шаре!

 

\- Что…

 

\- Грёбаный энергетический шар!- он на секунду вспоминает о [«Жемчуге дракона»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%96%D0%B5%D0%BC%D1%87%D1%83%D0%B3_%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0).- Я … альфа атаковала меня, а моя магия создала долбаный шар из энергии, и…

 

\- Ты говоришь об электричестве из твоих пальцев?- спросил Дитон, указав на руки Стайлза.

 

Стайлз кивает.

 

\- Именно о нём я и говорю. В последнее время мне сложно типа сдерживать электричество?

 

Дитон страдальчески вздыхает и поджимает губы.

 

\- Я бы хотел слышать, почему ты не говорил мне об этом раньше, Стайлз.

 

Растерявшись, Стайлз немного остывает, радость от воспоминания о крутом новом фокусе угасает.

 

-…мне было стыдно?

 

\- Полагаю, тебе проще было умереть, чем опозориться.

 

\- Мог бы умереть от стыда,- вяло шутит он.

 

Очевидно, именно дурацкой шутки не хватало Дереку Хейлу, сидевшему до этого в углу тише воды ниже травы, чтобы на пустом месте начать раздирать небеса, блять.

 

\- Ты можешь хотя бы на пять секунд удержаться от своих остроумных комментариев?- рычит он, и Стайлз поворачивает голову в сторону альфы и раздражённо на него смотрит.- Ты можешь хоть раз отнестись к ситуации серьёзно?

 

Стайлз выдыхает и ощетинивается.

 

\- Я просто пытаюсь смотреть пози…

 

\- Ты. Почти. Умер!

 

На него рычат. Скотт сжимается, Дитон морщится, Стайлз поспешно отшатывается от рыка. Стайлз не в первый раз слышит альфа-голос Дерека, но в первый раз он направлен на него. Этого хватает, чтобы в его глазах засверкали искры, он видит их в поле своего зрения, как они сверкают и потрескивают, почувствовав вызов альфы.

 

\- Я говорил тебе держаться подальше от неприятностей, а ты попёрся куда-то, и тебя убили. Когда я специально говорил…

 

\- Ты не имеешь права указывать мне, что делать!- Стайлз спрыгивает с операционного стола, встаёт на трясущиеся ноги и делает шаг в сторону Дерека, с вызовом вскидывая подбородок, пытаясь избавиться от последствий того, что на него накричал альфа-оборотень. Не особо работает – хоть Стайлз и самая дерзкая искра… он всё равно чувствует слабость перед силой альфы. Просто это в его натуре.

 

\- Я не в твоей стае!

 

\- Не нарывайся,- рычит Дерек, шагая навстречу Стайлзу, пока они почти не соприкасаются грудными клетками, дышат в лицо друг другу. Скотт где-то на заднем плане повторяет «Успокойтесь, успокойтесь, успокойтесь», но Стайлз его не слышит.

 

\- Нарываться…

 

\- Блять, только попробуй, и я укушу тебя и заставлю делать, как я велю.

 

Наверное, это самое шокирующее, что Дерек когда-либо говорил не только Стайлзу, а всем вообще. Если бы Стайлз не был так раздражён и зол, и его разум всё ещё затуманен после смерти, то, скорее всего, он бы на пару секунд завис, пытаясь переварить это, изумлённо замолчав. Это нормально для альфа-оборотней угрожать покусать всех подряд просто потому, что они могут это сделать – но это не в духе Дерека.

 

Потому что он слишком зол, чтобы задумываться над этим, он просто шипит и кричит:

 

\- Иди на хуй.

 

Дерек рычит, его глаза краснеют, он выглядит так, словно вот-вот готов выпустить когти и снова убить Стайлза. Он открывает рот, чтобы начать ещё один раунд криков и рычания, но к счастью Дитон вздыхает, поднимает одну руку, а второй растерянно потирает лоб.

 

\- Если кому-то интересно послушать, что происходит со Стайлзом,- начинает он, фыркнув,- то я бы хотел вам это рассказать.

 

Альфа и искра удерживают зрительный контакт. Глаза Дерека продолжают сиять красным, и Стайлз думает, как было бы здорово, если бы в его зрачках сияли не только голубые искры (думает, что если бы у него была гарантия, что если он осознанно попытается прямо сейчас, то не просто потеряет контроль, а начнёт палить энергетическими шарами по Дереку. Но…).

 

Стайлз слишком упрям, чтобы отвести взгляд, и Дерек тоже. Поэтому они пялятся друг на друга, не моргая, пока вокруг них бушуют волны цунами раздражения и злости. Всё заканчивается, когда Скотт становится между ними, он кладёт руку на плечо Стайлза и отводит его на пару шагов назад к тому месту, где молча стоит Дитон.

 

Ветеринар смотрит на него своими карими глазами.

 

\- Не думаю, что ты теряешь свою магию.

 

Стайлз пытается успокоиться и не думать о Дереке, стоящем в паре шагов за его спиной, пытается не думать о его словах «Я укушу тебя и заставлю делать, как я велю», потому что его до сих пор трясёт, он в шоке от такого. Он сдерживает порыв развернуться, снова создать энергетический шар, чтобы повалить Дерека на его тупую задницу, и вместо этого пытается сфокусироваться на том, что сейчас действительно важно.

 

Сперва он думал, что каким-то образом теряет магию. Подобный вариант стал бы самым худшим исходом, в таком случае он бы умер.

 

\- Думаю, на самом деле у тебя наоборот слишком много магии.

 

Стайлз хмурится. Это объяснило бы неконтролируемые вспышки в его пальцах, и энергетический шар, и гору сахарной ваты, но…

 

\- Тогда почему я едва не умер, Дитон.

 

\- Ты производишь магии больше чем обычно, но не знаешь, как её использовать,- он скрещивает руки на груди, смерив Стайлза ещё одним внимательным взглядом. Стайлз давно привык к этому за десять лет обучения.- Ты ходячие миллионы вольтов электричества, без возможности их куда-то применить. У тебя - единственное подходящее слово - перегрузка.

 

\- Перегрузка,- повторяет Стайлз. Типично. Типично, блять. Когда в нём было меньше магии, он был печальной жалкой искоркой, которую, наверное, можно заклеймить почётным званием фокусника для дней рожденья. Когда у него появляется больше магии, он умирает. Где, чёрт побери, золотая середина?

 

\- И… что же мне делать?

 

\- Я бы предложил забрать часть, но…- он хмурится, и это никогда не было хорошим знаком,-… думаю, это может тебя убить.

 

\- О, замечательно.

 

\- Я бы предложил тебе выработать часть магии самому, но снова… это может тебя убить. Я думаю, единственным вариантом в этом случае будет для тебя найти, куда отдать всю эту магию сразу.

 

\- И что же… как мне это прикажете делать?

 

У Дитона на лице появляется то самое выражение, когда он точно знает, что надо делать, но ему не по душе этот способ. Вместо предложения он только поджимает губы и говорит:

 

\- Давайте подождём.

 

Подождём. То есть они будут действовать, если станет хуже.

 

\- - -

 

Скотт и Стайлз живут в довольно неплохой квартире недалеко от центра города на втором этаже трёхэтажного здания, между матерью-одиночкой с девятилетним сыном и старичком, чья птица иногда будит Стайлза своим блядским чириканием, но это не страшно. Их холодильник обычно покрыт записками на салфетках или старых чеках, содержание обычно следующее: «Ещё молока, нужно молоко, это молочная экстренная ситуация» или «Ты оставил дома телефон, и Эллисон звонила десять раз, я подаю в суд на охранный ордер».

 

Так как Стайлз связан со Скоттом, то у него особо нет выбора, с кем жить. Искры и их связанные очень плохо переносят долгую разлуку: связывающая их нить начинает выделывать выкрутасы, когда они долго не видятся. Один раз Стайлз отправился в четырёхдневный поход в горы с отцом, и ему пришлось вернуться домой на два дня раньше, потому что он больше не мог терпеть ноющую боль в груди.

 

Это чересчур романтично для тех отношений, которые есть у Стайлза со Скоттом в действительности, но… остальные варианты не было особенно романтичны. Один за одним альфа-оборотень, и каждый ещё более тупой и жестокий, чем предыдущий. И Скотт не давит на него, не заставляет найти кого-то другого, он достойная связь.

 

Тот самый эпизод, когда они налаживали связь друг с другом, был немного…. Эм. Немного интимнее, чем то, кем они были друг другу, немного чересчур для двух лучших друзей, которые никогда не проявляли интерес к сексу друг с другом. Потому что вступление в связь подразумевало некую романтическую подоплёку, и сам процесс был, таким. Сексуальным. Немного.

 

Как бы то ни было, Скотт кончил, не снимая штанов.

 

Вероятно, Стайлз тоже это сделал. Они это никогда не обсуждали и оба счастливы притворяться, что этого никогда и не было. Настоящие братаны постоянно кончают друг с другом, понятно вам?

 

Скотт зарабатывают на съёмную квартиру тем же способом, что он зарабатывал на бензин в школе. Он работает у Дитона и круглые сутки возится со щенками. Стайлз зарабатывает на жильё фокусами на улицах. Хотя Дитон сказал совершенно определённо, что ему нельзя использовать магию, когда он не может её контролировать, так что в последнее время он в отставке. К счастью он как раз для такого случая накопил немножко денег, но, не смотря ни на что, банкротство из-за того, что он отвратительная искра – не самый счастливый момент его жизни.

 

Как поживает его магия последние три дня после того, как он едва не умер… эм.

 

Плохо. Плохо - это один аспект.

 

Глупо - это, наверное, второй.

 

Иногда Стайлз просыпается посреди ночи, с его пальцев на деревянный пол капает сахарная вата или над ним висит облако со вспышками молний и громом, а крошечные капли дождя льются ему на глаза. Он пытается вскипятить чайник, помешивая пальцем, вместо этого устраивает в нём бурю, обливая себя и невинных свидетелей (по большей части достаётся Эллисон) тёплой водой. Машина Скотта ломается, и Стайлз пытается проделать свой старый фокус, заведя мотор прикосновением пальцев, но вместо этого… вроде как взрывает его? То есть мотор взлетел в воздух над их головами, и его остатки приземлились в кучу листьев на обочине. Бойду пришлось приехать им помогать. Это был позор.

 

После этого Скотт велел ему вообще перестать пользоваться магией. Стайлз пытается, чёрт возьми, он правда это делает, но это словно запретить пользоваться левой рукой. Он постоянно это делает: пользуется магией, чтобы всё сделать проще, лучше, легче, веселее или интереснее. Быть без магии всего пару часов –будто жить со связанными за спиной руками.

 

Кроме всего прочего, магия сама всё контролирует в большинстве случаев. Наверное, только благодаря какому-то чуду он ещё никого не покалечил.

 

Когда он греет пару кусков пиццы тормознутым способом (в микроволновке, а не своими пальцами), кто-то звонит в дверь. Стайлз смотрит на пиццу сквозь пластик микроволновки, затем на неоново зелёные цифры, показывающие минуту сорок пять секунд, и вспоминает то замечательное время, когда он мог согреть пиццу, пока нёс ко рту. Если точнее – это было неделю назад. Он скучает по тем дням.

 

Он вздыхает, а затем идёт открывать входную дверь.

 

\- Кто там?- кричит он, ожидая услышать голос Эллисон или своего отца (потому что тот в последняя время приходил с конвертами, полными денег на бензин, жалея своего унылого жалкого сыночка).

 

\- Это Дерек.

 

Стайлз на секунду задумывается. Он мог сказать «Пошёл на хуй, Дерек Хейл, я не хочу видеть твою тупую задницу, я всё ещё зол на тебя» или он мог сказать «Меня нет дома», что до такой степени разозлило бы альфу, что Стайлз ещё много дней бы хихикал, вспоминая это. Или он мог сказать что-то в духе «У тебя действительно такой большой член, как я представляю в своих извращённых фантазиях?». Все три варианта имеют свои плюсы и минусы.

 

К его неудовольствию, он больше не мог продолжать игнорировать звонки Дерека. Те десять звонков, с тех пор как они едва не сцепились у Дитона, и несколько голосовых сообщений (молчание, молчание, вздох, «перезвони мне», вздох, «нам надо поговорить», тишина). Он больше не мог избегать визита в дом Хейлов, он больше не мог продолжать бегать от Дерека.

 

Помолившись, чтобы Дерек не зарезал его своими когтями, он отпирает замок, открывает дверь так, чтобы высунуть в щель только голову, и долго изучает взглядом стоящего перед ним оборотня. В принципе тот выглядит как обычно, возможно, немного более потрёпанным и усталым, под его опухшими глазами – синяки, волосы растрёпаны, но в остальном… он просто выглядит раздражённым и злым. Типично.

 

\- Чем могу помочь?- в щель спрашивает Стайлз.

 

Дерек кладёт пальцы на дверь и осторожно толкает, не применяя ни капли оборотневой силы.

 

\- Открой дверь.

 

\- Мне так удобно.

 

\- Стайлз.

 

\- Последнее, что я слышал - ты планировал укусить меня и силой принудить вступить в твою стаю.

 

Дерек выглядит виноватым. Любопытно видеть это выражение на его лице – стыд, стеснение; он обрывает зрительный контакт со Стайлзом, наклоняет голову и покорно сжимает челюсти.

 

\- Мне не следовало такое говорить.

 

\- Ты так считаешь?

 

\- Это было… слишком. Прости,- Стайлз удивлённо моргает, глядя на него сквозь щель, но всё же больше не открывает дверь. Ждёт. Дерек выдыхает и поворачивается, чтобы снова посмотреть на Стайлза, хмурясь.- И ты прав, что… это не твоя вина, что с тобой так обращаются, и ты не должен…- он машет рукой в воздухе, словно не знает, как выразить это вслух, но Стайлз его понимает.

 

Дерек не умеет извиняться, что, конечно, понятно, потому что он альфа и не привык за что-то извиняться. Альфа никогда искренне не извинялся перед Стайлзом, даже когда выбесился и сломал его гитару, потому что Стайлз без остановки играл и пел [Call me maybe](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic). Следует принять во внимание, что на следующий день Дерек презентовал Стайлзу новенькую, более хорошую, дорогую гитару, прорычав, чтобы тот с ней к нему не приближался. Но тогда он не сказал «прости». А сейчас он извинялся, должно быть, ему действительно было жаль.

 

Стайлз полностью открывает дверь, и как только он это делает, Дерек несколько раз внимательно оглядывает тело Стайлза, словно ищет видимые повреждения.

 

\- Извинения приняты,- пауза.- Полагаю. Ты заявился сюда только за этим?

 

Дерек качает головой.

 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

 

Стайлз смеётся и отходит от двери, оставляя её нараспашку для Дерека. Микроволновка показывает, что пицца уже была готова целых тридцать секунд назад. Конечно, он пришёл проверить, не взорвал ли Стайлз сам себя или утопился в море сахарной ваты. Он слушает, как тяжёлой поступью Дерек заходит в квартиру, как закрывает за собой дверь, пока Стайлз достаёт пышущую жаром пиццу из микроволновки.

 

\- Я чувствую себя как птица с обрезанными крыльями, так что… хреново. Не очень я себя ощущаю.

 

Стайлз наблюдает, как Дерек тайком нюхает воздух в квартире, наверняка наслаждаясь тем самым сладким запахом искры Стайлза.

 

\- Потому что ты не пользовался своей силой. Ведь так?- он говорит это тем же тоном, каким бы спросил его отец. «Ты же не пил за рулём, ведь так?».

 

\- Если только непроизвольно,- он надкусывает пиццу и снова поворачивается лицом к Дереку – альфа выглядит немного некомфортно.

 

\- То есть ты ходишь, где попало.

 

Стайлз сглатывает.

 

\- Почему же, но…

 

\- Не по ночам.

 

Стайлз щурится, медленно пережёвывая ещё один кусок.

 

\- А как же «это не твоя вина, Стайлз»?

 

Дерек встречает взгляд Стайлза своим тяжёлым взглядом, упирает руки в боки как строгая мать и говорить:

 

\- Ты же не нарываешься на неприятности.

 

\- О, боже мой, мамочка, да! Я похож на долбаного идиота.

 

\- Ты уже не раз доказывал, что любишь попадать в неприятности, Стайлз.

 

\- Значит, да,- Стайлз с грохотом ставит тарелку на прилавок, хрустя корочкой,- по-твоему, я выгляжу как долбаный идиот.

 

\- Я считаю, что ты не в том положении, чтобы ходить, где попало, когда у тебя практически нарисована мишень на спине.

 

Стайлз запихивает последний кусок корочки в рот и думает о том, что надо выпнуть Дерека. В прямом смысле слова. Он думает пнуть его по яйцам своей тощей ногой и выставить куда подальше.

 

\- Я не в твоей стае,- как будто он не говорил это уже десять миллионов раз…

 

\- Ты под моим контролем.

 

\- Что? Я искра Скотта.

 

\- А Скотт в моей стае.

 

\- Я в ответе перед Скоттом, а потом уже перед тобой.

 

\- Скотт сперва должен держать ответ передо мной.

 

Стайлз вскидывает руки и раздражённо выдыхает – то ли стонет, то ли рычит.

 

\- Ладно, хорошо! Ты мой чёртов господин. Я всего лишь жалкая искорка, и ты можешь мной понукать и заставлять делать всё, что угодно! У тебя стоит что ли от этого?

 

Дереку хватает порядочности выглядеть смущённым, когда слово «стоит» покидает рот Стайлза. Он мямлит что-то вроде «штотыгришь», яростно моргает пару секунд, а затем издаёт ещё один звук, похожий на «ха?».

 

\- Это грёбаный ад,- он яростно трёт лицо и сердито фыркает.- Всё пошло не так.

 

Почти всё, что Дерек пытается сказать, выходит не так, думает Стайлза. Он заметил эту черту за альфой. У него плохо с коммуникабельностью. Ему гораздо удобнее общаться рычанием и жестами, чем выстраивать целые предложения.

 

\- Я не хочу тобой понукать. Я просто… я пытаюсь приглядывать за тобой,- без предупреждения, не дав Стайлзу времени переварить то, что он столько произнёс, Дерек опускает руку в карман и достаёт оттуда что-то. Он протягивает свою загорелую ладонь в сторону Стайлза и бормочет,- держи.

 

Стайлз протягивает руку, чтобы забрать что бы это ни было, и в его ладонь опускается серебряная цепочка с кулоном. С интересом он приподнимает цепочку указательным пальцем, хмуря брови, когда ему удаётся хорошенько рассмотреть болтающийся на ней кулон.

 

Это трискелион. Стайлз видел его, о, наверное, около миллиона раз с тех пор, как Скотт примкнул к стае Хейлов. У каждого члена стаи где-то на теле есть татуировка с его изображением. У Дерека между лопаток, у Лоры рядом с ключицей, у Талии сзади на шее, у Скотта на внутренней стороне запястья.

 

Но он никогда ещё не видел трискелион из металла. Он сделан изящно, идеально гладкий, около сантиметра в ширину и в длину. Стайлз поднимает взгляд и видит, что Дерек внимательно за ним наблюдает. Оценивает его реакцию.

 

\- Ты сам его сделал?

 

Дерек пожимает плечами.

 

\- Носи его, и к тебе не будут лезть.

 

Стайлз знает, что это правда. Как он говорил раньше, стая Хейлов невероятно влиятельна и известна, особенно в Калифорнии. В то время как стая Мартин более обширна, язвительна и всё в ней передаёт их ауру «только попробуйте нас тронуть», особенно это касается стального взгляда Лидии Мартин, стая Хейлов больше тяготеет к политике. В начале двадцатого века, когда оборотни впервые показали своё лицо людям, Хейлы стали первыми известными оборотнями. Многие оборотни удостоились титулов «первый оборотень в сенате», «первый оборотень в высшей лиге», «первый оборотень-писатель», «первый оборотень-телеактёр» - больше девяноста процентов это имеет отношение к Хейлам.

 

Все за пределами штатов, в других странах знают, кто такие грёбаные Хейлы. Если вы встречаете человека или искру с символом трискелеона на теле, то знайте – к ним лучше не лезть. Все это знают.

 

Стайлз сглатывает, опуская цепочку обратно в ладонь, прижимая её к груди.

 

\- Спасибо. Это…- небывалая честь. Если мягко сказать. Это только для членов стаи, конечно, если бы Стайлз действительно вступил в стаю, то ему бы сделали татуировку как и всем, но эти жесты почти можно приравнять.

 

Дерек снова пожимает плечами. Словно в этом нет ничего особенного. Хотя он знает, что наверняка ему пришлось сесть и обсудить это со всей стаей, скорее всего, включая Скотта. Его словно включили как почётного члена стаи. Блять, как будто они пригласили его присутствовать на ежегодной семейной фотографии, которые их заставляет делать Талия. (Последние несколько лет Стайлз был на задворках, вопя «Дерек, хотя бы раз улыбнись» и «Лора, не высовывай язык»).

 

Стая сидела, долго и упорно обсуждала, давать ли Стайлзу трискелион, а Дерек стоит и делает вид, словно это было так легко, как забрать у ребёнка конфетку.

 

Стайлз думает, что ничего другого от альфы ожидать нельзя. Это в его природе.

 

Он начинает поворачиваться, чтобы уйти, потому что, очевидно, молчаливое пожатие плечами означает окончание разговора на языке Дерека, но Стайлз останавливает его, пропищав:

 

\- Стой. Мне кажется, я забыл у вас кофту? В тот день?- Его красная худи, которую он носит с девятого класса школы, с дырками на рукавах и молнией, закрывающейся только на треть. Его любимая.

 

Дерек моргает, смотрит на него пристально, его лицо ничего не выражает, словно он специально для этого тренировался.

 

\- Я её не брал.

 

Стайлз чувствует, как трискелион надавливает на кожу его ладони, и наклоняет голову в бок.

 

-…я не говорил, что ты её брал, я просто…

 

\- Я не видел её.

 

\- Ладно,- со вздохом говорит Стайлз, снова крутит на пальце трискелион, а затем, фыркая, одевает на шею. Дерек следит за каждым движением пальцев Стайлза, пока он застёгивает цепочку, пристально смотрит, как кулон ложится на голую кожу Стайлза над v-образным вырезом его футболки.- Что ж… спасибо. Снова. Это очень...

 

\- Ты знаешь, что я…- слова быстро срываются с языка Дерека, слишком громкие, слишком стремительные, словно он пытался сдержать их, но больше не мог это делать. Стайлз изумлённо закрывает рот, его глаза наверняка комично округлились.-…я бы никогда не укусил тебя против воли. Но если бы ты… если бы ты хотел…

 

\- Я не хочу,- на самом деле, это последнее, чего он хочет. Как бы его не бесило быть искрой, как бы отвратительно не вели себя оборотни по отношению к нему, как тяжело бы ему не было из-за этого – он никогда не откажется по своей воле. Ни за что. Это то, кем он является. Он и магия – они неразделимы.

 

\- Я знаю,- голос Дерека звучит сдержанно и размеренно, пока он в последний раз оценивающе смотрит на Стайлза. Тихим и мямлящим тоном он добавляет,-…мне это нравится в тебе.

 

Стайлзу не удаётся сказать «повтори ещё раз громче, пожалуйста», Дерек уже открывает входную дверь и закрывает её за собой.

 

\- - -

 

Всё как всегда становится только хуже. Это как проклятье, подозревает Стайлз. Человек не может обладать такой силой (Способность управлять сладостями? Серьёзно?), какая была дана искрам, без каких-либо последствий, как бы банально это ни звучало. Это Стайлз осознаёт и начал осознавать, когда в его жизни первый раз что-то пошло не так.

 

Ни один подарок не достаётся бесплатно. Только в случае Стайлза, он не может оформить возврат. Он застрял со своим проклятьем и даром в одном флаконе.

 

Так что Стайлз и грёбаных нескольких метров не может пройти, не залив всё вокруг сахарной ватой. В общем, Стайлз случайно вскипятил воду в туалете, пытаясь пописать, взорвал тостер и едва не отправил Скотта в открытое окно электрическим шаром. Но это всё мелочи. Не из-за чего… так уж переживать.

 

Пока всё не становится намного хуже.

 

На журнальном столике сидел кот, словно он там так всегда и сидел. Чёрный кот с белым пятном на глазу наблюдал за ним и тихо мурчал. Стайлз вышел из своей спальни в два ночи за стаканом воды и услышал мяуканье.

 

Он уже видел этого кота, поэтому он уставился на него внимательнее и нахмурился. Он подумал, может, Скотт завёл кота? Скотт же обожает всех живых существ. Наверное, это кот из ветклиники, которому нужен особый уход, и Скотт предложил взять его домой. И пусть кот, возможно, и показался ему знакомым, но его затуманенное сном сознание не соединило все чёртовы точки. Он просто взял стакан воды, проигнорировал мяуканье и пошёл спать.

 

Утром он проснулся от самых настоящих истошных воплей Скотта. Как в ожившем фильме ужасов в духе «[Техасской резни бензопилой](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D1%85%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%BD%D1%8F_%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B9)». Он выбежал в гостиную, сжимая в руке зачарованную бейсбольную биту (он зарядил её электричеством в десятилетнем возрасте, чтобы жульничать в играх – конечно, его разоблачили), ожидая увидеть труп, грабителя или… что-то.

 

Вместо этого, он увидел Скотта, который не отрывал взгляда от кота, тыкал в него пальцем и кричал снова и снова, снова и снова.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Это… это… это…

 

Стайлз посмотрел на кота.

 

-…я подумал, что ты его принёс?

 

Скотт потряс головой, выпучив глаза.

 

-…то есть это не твой кот.

 

\- Это… я…

 

\- Это просто чёртов кот, чувак,- Стайлз подходит к нему, тот встречает его приятным мяуканьем, и берёт его на руки.- У тебя же вроде не было аллергии, так что…

 

\- Блять, не прикасайся к нему!- Скотт размахивает руками так, словно стоит на обочине дороги и пытается затормозить машину, в его широко распахнутых глазах ужас, он делает пару шагов назад, увеличивая расстояние между собой и котом.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Ты его не узнаёшь? Это же… это чёртов мистер Снаффлс!

 

Стайлз опустил взгляд на кота в своих руках. Он прищурился, держа его на вытянутых руках и осматривая его оценивающим взглядом, и…

 

Мистер Снаффлс был единственным прожившим недолгую жизнь питомцем Скотта. Единственным, которого ему разрешили завести, потому что, когда мистер Снаффлс отправился в кошачий рай, попав под машину, Скотт так сходил с ума от горя (из-за чёртовой кошки), что два дня не мог встать с постели. Его мама, естественно, была обеспокоена такой степенью привязанности к животному, жившему у них всего пару недель, и решила, что подобный опыт повторять не стоит.

 

Это было примерно двенадцать лет назад. Но мурчащий и дёргающий в данный момент хвостом кот в его руках был похож на мистер Снаффлса как две капли воды. Как будто…

 

\- Нет,- безапелляционно заявил Стайлз, качая головой.- Он просто на него похож. Этот бродячий кот к нам пробрался.

 

\- Блять, я прекрасно знаю, как выглядит мистер Снаффлс, Стайлз! Посмотри на ошейник!

 

Тяжело вздохнув и закатив глаза, полностью уверенный в том, что Скотт рехнулся и почувствует себя идиотом, когда они в этом разберутся, Стайлз потянулся и схватился за красный ошейник на шее кота, разворачивая к себе висящий на нём круглый медальон.

 

На нём курсивом выведено «Мистер Снаффлс».

 

Стайлз уронил кота на пол, словно тот объят пламенем, крича от ужаса, Скотт снова начинал орать с ним за компанию по второму кругу. Кот замяукал и запрыгнул на журнальный столик, наплевав на их вопли, пока те продолжали орать.

 

\- Что за нахер!- Стайлз судорожно принялся вытирать руки о боксеры, пытаясь убрать с пальцев шерсть чёртового дохлого зомби-кота.- Что за нахер, что за нахер, что за нахер…

 

\- Это блядское «[Кладбище домашних животных](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B1%D0%B8%D1%89%D0%B5_%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%85_%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BD%D1%8B%D1%85_%28%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%29)», чувак! От него воняет гнильём!

 

\- Что за нахер!

 

Мяу. Стайлз и Скотт оба подпрыгнули.

 

\- Ладно. Погоди,- Стайлз продолжил вытирать руки.- Просто… погоди. Это может быть…- Что? Другой кот с таким же точно странным белым пятном на том же глазу, с таким же красным ошейником с золотом, с такой же кличкой?

 

\- Это он. Это он. Это чёртов зомби Снаффлс!

 

\- Срань господня. Но как же… как… почему… когда… как…- замолк он, качая головой. Каким, блять, образом кот мог восстать из мёртвых посреди ночи, как это вообще могло быть произойти, разве что это могло быть заклинание воскрешения? Но оно требует огромного количества магической энергии, сил, концентрации и…- О, боже мой.

 

\- Что? Что?

 

Стайлз оттопыривает указательный палец и направляет его на себя.

 

\- Это… это я виноват.

 

Его магия оживила мёртвого кота Скотта посереди ночи. По какой-то причине она получила доступ к образу мистера Снаффлса, скорее всего, из какого-то размытого воспоминания о нём, и воскресила его. Стайлз знает, как воскрешать. Он читал об этом биллион раз, фантазировал, как у него будет достаточно силы, чтобы сделать что-то подобное, потому что…

 

Ну. Его мать.

 

Но это всегда была только далёкая мечта. Как он мог вообще надеяться, что у него хватит сил вернуть человека из мёртвых, когда самое впечатляющее, что он мог сделать – это узнать, где человек будет завтракать на следующий день? Когда половина его способностей составляли карточные фокусы, цветы, которые он доставал из рукава, и зефирки для детей? Это было просто… он никогда об этом серьёзно не задумывался.

 

Очевидно, у него достаточно на это сил. Но нет контроля.

 

Так что… сюрприз! Зомби-кот!

 

Сейчас Стайлз стоит перед котом, прищурившись, и пытается сконцентрироваться. Пытается отправить его обратно, в то непонятное измерение, откуда он появился или, наверное, прогрыз коробку из-под обуви, в которой он был закопан на заднем дворе МакКоллов. Ничего не выходит. Скотт ходит туда-сюда по паркету, каждый раз подпрыгивая до потолка, когда существо мяукает, и бормоча под нос, насколько ебанутая это ситуация.

 

\- Я не шутил про экзорциста,- угрожает он, а Стайлз закатывает глаза,- я, блять… я позову священника. Я вызову чёртового священника!

 

\- Священник не может отменить заклинание,- спокойно отвечает Стайлз,- никто не может это сделать кроме меня.

 

\- Тогда отмени его!

 

Стайлз не может. Для начала он не знает как (Как много времени, вы можете подумать, он посвятил отмене заклинаний в своих исследованиях? Ни хера он этому не посвятил), и потом он не имеет понятия, как вообще это сотворил. Воскрешение требует концентрации. Оно требует колоссальной самоотдачи и энергии, последняя искра, которой действительно удалось это сделать, едва не умерла в процессе.

 

Возможно, в случае с животными это проще, но в любом случае Стайлз сейчас не должен был, чёрт возьми, стоять на ногах.

 

Они звонят Эллисон. Они ей звонят и десять минут ждут её, заперевшись в ванной, с ужасом слушая, как кот пытается открыть дверь и царапает её. Стайлз не уверен на сто процентов, что это существо не одержимо, он не уверен, что оно действительно не зомби и не заразит их [Т-вирусом](http://ru.residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A2-%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%80%D1%83%D1%81), он ни в чем не уверен.

 

Спрятаться показалось неплохой идеей.

 

Эллисон открывает дверь ванной, в её руке небольшая переноска, в которой из-за прутьев решётки на них мяукает кот.

 

\- Это он?- спрашивает она.

 

Парни кивают.

 

\- Это просто кот.

 

\- Он… вернулся из мёртвых, Эллисон. Он грёбаный [Джейсон Вурхиз](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD_%D0%92%D1%83%D1%80%D1%85%D0%B8%D0%B7) среди котов.

 

Кот мурчит Эллисон внутри переноски, дёргая ухом.

 

\- Никто, кроме тебя, не мог этого сделать,- соглашается Дитон. Теперь он осматривает существо, трогая его пальцами в перчатках и хмурясь. Оно просто сидит. Не шипит, не пытается разодрать его плоть, не извергает из пасти зелёную жидкость, чтобы их всех заразить, оно просто… сидит. Как чёртов кот.- И он определённо раньше был мёртв.

 

\- Замечательно,- фыркнув, произносит Стайлз.- Я его воскресил. Замечательно. Замечательно.

 

\- Хмм,- Дитон отпускает кота, смотрит на него несколько секунд, затем переводит взгляд на Стайлза, который стоит в углу. Как можно дальше от существа.- Ты понимаешь, что ты сотворил нечто восхитительное, Стайлз.

 

\- Я этого не делал,- ему абсолютно плевать на мистера Снаффлса, какое там воскрешать его. Он ни секунды не думал о нём со времён начальной школы.- Блять, я этого не делал – моя магия сделала. Она… она всё сделала сама.

 

Дитон смотрит на кота, затем снова на Стайлза.

 

\- Сама.

 

Стайлз кивает, нервно покусывая большой палец.

 

С тяжёлым вздохом ветеринар снимает резиновые перчатки и качает головой.

 

\- Это не хорошо, Стайлз.

 

\- Я понимаю, но…

 

\- Это очень не хорошо,- кажется, впервые в жизни Дитон забывает о загадочности и напрямик обращается к Стайлзу прямолинейным, серьёзным тоном.- Если она что-то делает, пока ты спишь, то, значит, у неё свои замыслы. Магии не нравится, когда она заперта в чьём-то теле, Стайлз.

 

Стайлз сглатывает. Его существование – это очень хрупкий баланс. Он существует на линии между сверхъестественным и человеческим, как русалка между землёй и морем: вроде бы она похожа на человека, пока не приглядишься. Эти две вселенные несовместимы. Магии совсем не нравится, когда её держат взаперти, она должна быть на свободе, а Стайлз своим существованием это опровергает.

 

\- Я не буду ходить вокруг да около,- кот мяукает на заднем плане, но Дитон его игнорирует,- она становится сильнее, умнее, своевольнее. Она продолжит идти своим путём. Она может убить тебя, и, скорее всего, сделает это.

 

Стайлз слышал о смерти от своей собственной искры. Редкий случай, да. Невероятный? Не особо. Стайлз слышал ужасные рассказы, каждая живая сейчас искра слышала грёбаные ужасные истории о людях, которые не совладали с контролем, о людях, поддавшихся тёмной магии, о людях, игравших с чем-то слишком могущественным для них, и все эти истории заканчивались одинаково.

 

Магия становится достаточно сильной, чтобы оставить их и найти нового хозяина, новое пристанище. И как Стайлз уже говорил раньше.

 

Он без неё не выживет. Он умрёт без неё. Это окончательный итог. Нет никакого варианта спасения, воскрешения, превращения его в обычного человека. Он просто рухнет замертво и перестанет дышать. Как будто его задушат или вырвут его грёбаное сердце.

 

\- Но… это случается только с…

 

Дитон вскидывает брови и позволяет Стайлзу самому сложить два плюс два.

 

Всё сразу становится ясно. Что именно Дитон не хотел говорить в последний раз, когда он едва не умер, и они шесть часов пытались его вернуть.

 

Во-первых, тот факт, что его магия стала выходить из-под контроля. Как глупо было думать, что это просто потому, что его искра слабее чем Киры или Бойда, думать, что все настолько просто, чёрт побери. Во-вторых, тот факт, что у неё появился своей собственный разум, что она стала метаться в нём в поисках чего-то.

 

Ей хочется больше пространства. Чтобы ей принадлежало больше живых созданий. Сейчас у неё есть только Скотт и Стайлз, ей этого стало мало.

 

-…с искрами, у которых нет стаи,- когда он произносит это его голос звучит глухо, безэмоционально.- Ты хочешь сказать, что мне нужна стая.

 

После объяснений Дитона, что он разберётся с существом, Стайлз выходит из ветеринарной клиники ранним утром и натыкается на Дерека Хейла.

 

\- Привет,- говорит Дерек, вылезая из припаркованной рядом с его джипом машины.- Я слышал про кота.

 

Дерек хлопает дверью и стоит, держа в руках ключи. Он пару раз втягивает воздух, и его зрачки расширяются. Стайлз делает вид, что не замечает.

 

\- Да,- отвечает он тихо, прищурившись от яркого солнечного рассвета.- Это было… отвратно.

 

\- Скотт очень расстроился.

 

\- Он расстраивался, и когда это существо погибло.

 

Дерек осматривает его сверху вниз внимательно, оценивающе, как он это постоянно делал в последнее время. Он не чувствует грусти в его энергетике, но улавливает отголоски нервозности и тревоги.- Ты как?..

 

\- Я в порядке,- отвечает Стайлз, раздражённый неуверенным тоном альфы – это не в его духе, не в духе любого альфы, быть неуверенным или осмотрительным. Он поджимает губы и избегает встречаться взглядом с Дереком, усиливая свой сладкий запах, чтобы скрыть страх, которым он, должно быть, пропах насквозь.

 

Он решает не говорить Дереку о том, что ему необходима стая. Наверняка неверное решение. Но он просто…

 

\- Ты знаешь, что не можешь вернуть её, Стайлз,- внезапно говорит он, абсолютно без грёбаного повода, никакого контекста, ничего. Но Стайлз прекрасно понимает, о чём говорит альфа, без тени сомнения. У него перехватывает дыхание, и он ещё пристальнее начинает вглядываться в показывающееся из-за гор оранжевое светило.- Это опасно. Ты же знаешь это?

 

Стайлз это знает. Люди не всегда возвращаются после заклинаний воскрешения. Может быть, кот и оказался нормальным, но… с людьми всё иначе. Он это знает. Блять, он уверен в этом.

 

Но это не мешает ему мечтать. Страстно. Как мираж перед глазами он представляет, что бы его мать могла сказать, если бы он осуществил это, смог вернуть её, вновь сделав отца счастливым и избавив от одиночества, все бы восхищались им, его мать гордилась бы тем, что он стал искрой, которая смогла сделать невероятное.

 

Она могла вернуться овощем. Она могла вернуться с той же болезнью, что у неё была при жизни, и второй раз умереть в мучениях. Она могла вернуться и не узнать Стайлза или вернуться другим человеком – список того, что могло пойти не так, был бесконечен.

 

Стайлз плачет. Не безудержно. Всего одна слеза скользит по его щеке, пока он не одёргивает себя, ему не хочется устраивать истерику перед блядским Дереком Хейлом, так что он молча направляется к джипу.

 

\- Эй,- тихо говорит Дерек, преграждая путь Стайлзу.- Не надо. Эй,- Стайлз хватается за ручку и открывает дверь джипа, но Дерек преграждает ему путь рукой, через него ему не залезть в машину.- Не… плачь.

 

Стайлз предплечьем вытирает предательские слёзы, пытаясь не чувствовать себя опозоренным, несчастным и ёбнутым на всю голову, получается ужасно.

 

\- Мне не нравится этот запах,- бормочет Дерек.- Горький. А ты должен пахнуть…

 

Он должен всегда пахнуть сладко. Стайлз чувствует себя странно, неловко, грустно и нервозно – целый калейдоскоп эмоций, над которыми в данный момент у него нет контроля, как и над магией. Он злится, что Дерек так легко может его прочитать. Чёртов Дерек совершенно точно знал, в чём проблема, ему не нужно говорить или просить напоминать Стайлзу, что ему не стоит творить то, чего он так страстно желает, это отвратительная эгоистичная идея…

 

Он злится. Злится, что не может вернуть мать. Что у него есть сила, но он не может её контролировать и использовать, и его мать будет гнить в земле. Вместо себя он решает злиться на Дерека.

 

Стайлз отпихивает руку альфы, и Дерек просто делает шаг в сторону, пропуская его.

 

Он не говорит Дереку, что ему теперь нужна стая.

 

Есть весьма строгое правило, которому все следуют – «одна искра на одну стаю». Официально оно нигде не зарегистрировано, но так это работает. Забрать себе больше одной искры, когда их так мало осталось, несправедливо, алчно и ещё миллион других негативных синонимов (потому что, конечно, искры – это вещи, а не наделённые чувствами существа, и ими следует делиться).

 

В Бикон-Хиллз три стаи. Для начала стая Мартин. Где все обладают супер интеллектом, чётко идут к своей цели, немного психопаты в действительно мрачном, молчаливом духе, носят высокие каблуки, и ещё оружие. Много оружия. Целая куча оружия. Бойд – искра стаи Мартин, и, честно говоря, лучшего и нельзя было придумать. Они с Лидией Мартин разговаривают на всевозможные темы, при том говорит только она, а он сидит и соглашается со всеми её словами, именно так как ей нравится. Это рука судьбы их свела.

 

Ещё есть стая Юкимура, которые дружелюбны и милы, при этом они все могут в один момент превратиться в беспощадных и мстительных. Не нужно говорить, что их искра – Кира. Когда она родилась с силой искры, все были, понятное дело, растеряны – это неслыханно, чтобы искра родилась у двух оборотней. Но вот появилась Кира. Так что всё возможно.

 

После всего вышесказанного остаётся только стая Хейлов.

 

Чёртовы Хейлы. Шумные, надоедливые, вызывающие уважение, незаменимые. Любой был бы на седьмом небе от счастья, если бы попал к ним. Стайлз помнит: когда взяли Скотта, это было большое событие, потому что его вообще не интересовала стая Мартин (Стайлз бы никогда не сказал ему это в лицо, но у Скотта не хватило бы смелости быть с ними), а Юкимура ему казались слишком сплочёнными, чтобы там оставалось место для него, так что попасть к Хейлам было его мечтой.

 

То есть либо стая Хейлов, либо переезд из Бикон-Хиллз, чтобы найти кого-то ещё. Это значит, Стайлзу придётся так поступить. Так что когда его взяли, дело было не только в известности и уважении, которые доставались ему вместе с вступлением в стаю. Это было так же невероятно удобно, и всё сложилось идеально. Стайлза едва не стошнило от удивления, когда Скотта приняли, потому что до этого десяткам запросов, которые отправлялись Дереку, тот отказывал.

 

В двадцать два года после почти семи лет в статусе альфы Дерек не принял ни одного нового члена стаи. Запросы поступают, но как гласит легенда, Дерек их все выбрасывает в мусор, не читая. Стайлзу это всегда напоминало о тех страшных историях, которые рассказывают о колледже. Хотя он был готов поспорить, что Талия заставляла Дерека разбирать письма и читать их все от корки до корки, пока тот постоянно ныл.

 

Всё равно. Скотт стал первым посторонним человеком, кого приняли в стаю под управлением Дерека. И до настоящего момента последним. Иногда Стайлз размышляет об этом, не потому что Скотт не самое замечательное создание на планете (он таковым и является, спорить с этим бесполезно), но… это довольно бессмысленно. Верно же?

 

Из всех писавших запросы, живущих в радиусе сотен километров, наверняка некоторые писали даже с другого конца страны или мира, Дерека поразил только его чёртов придурошный лучший друг, который плачет, смотря «Титаник».

 

Процесс запроса на вступление в стаю обычно состоит в том, что волк (бета или омега) подаёт что-то вроде анкеты для вступления в колледж, только с вопросами типа «статус», «текущая принадлежность к стае» и «связь с искрой». Скотт был укушенной омегой, каких тысячи, без связей со стаями, с мамой-человеком, без влияния и денег. У него нет особых талантов, ничего не отличает его от остальных претендентов.

 

Всё, что у него есть – это Стайлз. Стайлз помнит, как делал домашку по истории, пока Скотт заполнял анкету, спрашивая «Как мне написать – твоё настоящее имя или…», и Стайлз ответил «Просто напиши Стайлз, они знают, кто я такой». Все знали Стайлза. Все знают его и сейчас. Хотя Дерек видел его только на расстоянии, он знал, что тот постоянно поглядывал на него, когда они находились в одной комнате, например, на городских собраниях в ратуше или в участке шерифа. Стайлз всегда думал, что он заинтересован в, ну вы понимаете… в последней свободной искре для своей стаи?

 

Но Дерек никогда не спрашивал. Никогда это не упоминал.

 

Стайлз уже начал подыскивать другие стаи в интернете, думая, как он справится без отца – потому что он ни хрена не рассчитывал, что Скотта примут в стаю Хейлов. Ни. Хрена. «У тебя больше шансов выиграть в грёбаную лотерею»,- сказал он, когда анкету проштамповали и одобрили в ратуше. Скотт пожал плечами и сказал, что попытка – не пытка.

 

Когда отец Стайлза пришёл домой с жёстким, огромным, кроваво-красным конвертом с аккуратной официальной печатью Хейлов на обратной стороне, Стайлз едва не подавился макаронами. До этого времени он никогда не видел, как выглядит ответное письмо от стаи Хейлов, но он сразу понял, что это.

 

Среди других стай это обычное дело - писать ответы. Это как звонок от работодателя – что-то в духе «знаете, мы бы хотели узнать о вас больше, давайте встретимся, созвонимся по телефону или скайпу». Что касается стаи Юкимура, то они отправляют ответы почти всем (в бледно-голубых конвертах с извивающейся розовой печатью). Ответы стаи Мартин реже, но не намного (в толстом и тяжёлом ярко-оранжевом конверте с жирным чёрным шрифтом, в котором лежит вторая анкета с ещё более подробными вопросами). Чтобы Хейлы кому-то отвечали – это неслыханно (кроваво-красный конверт с извивающимися золотыми буквами, в восковой печатью в виде чёрного трискелиона).

 

Скотт держал конверт с благоговением на вытянутых руках по крайней мере десять минут, блять, просто стоял истуканом в центре кухни Стилински, пока его мама плакала и гордо улыбалась, а шериф хлопал его по спине со словами «Молодец, парень», а Стайлз впал в паралич.

 

Какое-то время спустя Скотт протянул ладонь своему лучшему другу:

 

\- Попробуй ещё разок.

 

\- Это никогда не срабатывает, Скотт, я не…

 

\- Ещё один раз.

 

Со вздохом Стайлз провёл пальцем по ладони Скотта и увидел, ну… сэндвич с яйцом. Он даже не стал ему говорить, просто раздражённо поджал губы и пожал плечами.

 

\- Стоило попробовать,- выдохнул Скотт, проводя трясущимися пальцами над золотыми буквами по краю конверта,- у меня сейчас сердце остановится.

 

У Скотта и правда чуть сердце не остановилось в тот день, думает Стайлз. Он действительно едва не умер. Он не знал, почему Скотт думал, будто для Стайлза это будет не так тяжело, если он увидит будущее. Возможно, тот надеялся, что Стайлз увидит его церемонию вступления. Но, как ни прискорбно, он и тогда был дерьмовой искрой.

 

Когда красный конверт был открыт, когда оттуда выпала плотная чёрная открытка и Скотт зачитал вслух дрожащим голосом «Мы приглашаем вас и вашу искру в особняк Хейлов», то у самого Стайлза едва не случился сердечный приступ. Это, блять, было невероятно.

 

Ещё более невероятным было на самом деле появиться в доме Хейлов. Зайти внутрь и быть атакованным целой кучей людей - это было нечто настолько невообразимое, как в каком-то странном сериале, Стайлз никогда не предполагал, что такое может с ним произойти.

 

Стайлз сидел рядом со Скоттом на диване в гостиной комнате с тикающими на заднем фоне старинными часами, напротив них сидели уставившиеся на них Дерек и Талия. Вот так. Дерек пялился. Талия улыбалась. И что самое невероятное, Скотт полностью провалил собеседование, просто фатально. В один момент он пробормотал фразу «Не то что бы я извращенец какой-то», что определённо подаёт сигнал человеку начать подозревать, что вы и правда извращенец. Что предшествовало этой фразе, было ещё хуже, и Стайлз старался выставить ментальный щит, чтобы стереть это из своей памяти.

 

Талия всё время тепло улыбалась, кивая головой, бросая взгляды в сторону Стайлза с такой периодичностью, чтобы не показаться невоспитанной. Дерек же сидел рядом с ней и постоянно глазел на Стайлза, что вряд ли можно было посчитать признаком хорошего воспитания, особенно когда он нагло пялился на чужую искру, пока Скотт разглагольствовал на тему американского сыра. Тот факт, что Дерек практически не обращал внимания на Скотта и больше был занят обнюхиванием искры, заставил Стайлза предположить, что им ничего не светит.

 

Скотт тоже это понял. Они были на волосок от того, чтобы начать собирать сумки и готовиться покинуть родной город в шестнадцать лет, чтобы начать искать другую стаю. Это мысль навевала на них депрессию. Два дня, в течение которых они ожидали ответа Хейлов, были очень и очень напряжёнными.

 

В этот раз не было никакого красного конверта. Стайлз просто спускался с крыльца, вращая на пальце ключи, собираясь поехать в магазин, когда увидел припаркованный перед домом легко узнаваемый чёрный камаро Дерека Хейла. Припаркован он был в направлении дома Скотта. Который был всего в двух кварталах от его дома. Стайлз не присутствовал, когда Дерек объявил Скотту, что они с радостью принимают его в стаю, но он почувствовал через связь, как Скотт взлетел чуть ли не до небес в ту же секунду, как увидел в окно альфу стаи Хейлов у своей входной двери.

 

Стайлз намекает на то, что в стаю Хейлов попасть совсем не просто. Стайлз не может заявиться и просто сказать «Ну… я, возможно, умираю? Можно мне присоединиться к вам?». Так это не работает. Это процесс, тяжёлый, изнурительный и нудный процесс.

 

Если б Дерек хотел заполучить искру с самого начала, то он бы уже давно спросил. Прошло уже больше десяти лет. Дерек был альфой уже больше десяти лет. Бойда приняли в стаю Мартин, когда ему было семнадцать, примерно в то же время Скотта взяли к Хейлам. Сперва Стайлз ждал какое-то время после того, как Скотта приняли. Он подозревал, что… они положили на него глаз? В Бикон-Хиллз было три стаи и три искры. А Стайлз был последней искрой, Хейлы – последней стаей, так что…?

 

Но Дерек никогда не спрашивал. Никогда не выказывал никакого интереса. Кроме пристальных взглядов, обнюхивания и спасения жизни Дерек едва ли выказывал искре какое-либо внимание.

 

Стайлзу следовало бы давно разорвать связь со Скоттом. Ему бы следовало понять намёк и уехать, когда он давным-давно осознал, что Хейлы ему не рады. Как только ему исполнилось восемнадцать, ему следовало быть в другом штате с другой стаей. Вместо этого он остался, ожидая чего-то, и теперь у него не было выбора.

 

Так что, нет. Он даже не будет пытаться спросить Дерека. Даже не будет пробовать отправить запрос искры к Хейлам. Он даже не рассказывает Дереку обо всём происходящем – это делает Скотт. Так что в который раз он не видит реакцию Дерека, он снова представляет, как тот вращается в крутящемся кресле и гладит белого кота.

 

Хотя, возможно, эта характеристика Дерека не справедлива. В конце концов, наверное, ему не рады в стае, как он и думал, но ему подарили кулон. Это было… мило со стороны Дерека. Чересчур мило.

 

Но «мило» не спасёт ему жизнь. Так что он отправляет заявки во все стаи без искр в радиусе нескольких сотен километров (оказалось, их всего шесть) и даже не удосуживается позвонить Дереку Хейлу. Возможно, где-то в глубине он понимает, насколько было бы проще, если бы он просто присоединился к чёртовой стае Хейлов, насколько ему было бы легче с людьми, которых он знает и которые ему не безразличны, он мог бы оставаться с отцом и лучшими друзьями, и его крошечной группой поддержки искр.

 

Но… это не его право. Дерек не прибежал к нему в ту же секунду, как услышал, чтобы предложить ему место, так что он рано или поздно понял - его перспектива туманна.

 

Он надеется, что найдёт новую, хорошую стаю и сможет там прижиться. Один.

 

Не помогает тот факт, что в ночь, когда он отправляет запросы, его одолевает очередная серия эротических снов о Дереке с рейтингом восемнадцать плюс. Словно его мозг подталкивает его, умоляет поговорить с Дереком, попросить его, просто… попытаться. Потому что они же, блять, могут быть вместе, правда?

 

Стайлз обхватывает губами член Дерека, глядя на него сквозь длинные ресницы, потом отстраняется, чтобы спросить, может ли он быть искрой Дерека. Он же может осчастливить Дерека, верно? Он может быть тем, кем Дерек захочет. Он будет хорошим и будет слушаться Дерека, не будет больше влипать в неприятности.

 

Он научится контролировать магию и станет самой лучшей искрой. Он будет могущественным и умным. Для Дерека он готов сделать всю эту херню. Возможно, ему очень больно, что Дерека это всё абсолютно не интересует.

 

\- - -

\- Кажется, он недоволен этой новостью.

 

\- Кто?

 

\- Дерек. Дерек не рад тому, что ты…

 

\- Когда Дерек вообще чему-то радовался в последний раз?

 

\- Да, но… в этот раз он показался особенно недовольным. Типа, после того, как я сказал ему, он замолчал и… и просто ушёл?

 

\- Хммм. Очень похоже на Дерека.

 

\- Ну ладно… но мне показалось, что он… расстроился…

 

И всё же. Он же не побежал к Стайлзу, чтобы дать ему шанс. Возможно, он расстроился, что потеряет неиссякающий источник сахарной ваты и зефира, но не достаточно расстроился, чтобы предложить ему место в стаи Хейлов.

 

Что Дерек делает, так это приходит на встречу.

 

В первый же день он просто, блять, заявляется. Он откуда-то в курсе, во сколько к дому Стайлза приедет первая альфа. Он просто объявляется на пороге – ни звонка, ни чёртовой записки, ни голубиной почты – на своей шикарной проклятой машине, в дорогих джинсах, фирменной кожанке и с хмурым выражением лица. Он снова что-то говорит о своей территории и быстро врывается в дом, чтобы Стайлз не успел сказать ни слова против.

 

Шериф пожимает ему руку. Скотт не удивлён. Стайлз пялится с открытым ртом. Это против всех правил – случайный альфа без каких-либо родственных к нему отношений просто является посередине встречи, какой в этом смысл? Стайлз собирается объявить Дереку, чтобы тот вставал и убирался к чёрту, пока он не вспугнул его потенциального босса, но, конечно, тот уже сидит на диване с кружкой кофе и куском пирога, который Стайлз испёк вчера вечером. Как будто в его планах провести здесь весь чёртов день.

 

Стайлз прищуривается и подходит к нему, уперев руки в бока.

 

\- По какой причине…

 

\- Я сумею отличить плохого альфу от хорошего,- говорит он со ртом, полным шоколадного крема, пока Стайлз даже договорить не успевает.- Ты не знаешь, на что следует обратить внимание.

 

\- То есть я настолько не компетентен?

 

\- Хочешь верь - хочешь нет,- он запихивает в рот ещё один кусок пирога,- не всё, что я делаю, призвано как-то тайно тебя унизить, Стайлз. Я просто пытаюсь помочь.

 

Стайлз фыркает и закатывает глаза. Он прекрасно понимает, в чём дело – это вовсе не связано с помощью Стайлзу. Это очередная писькомерка, так же известная как смысл жизни Дерека. Нет ничего, ни единой вещи, которую Дерек любит больше, чем превзойти в чём-то другого альфу. Спорт, карты, драки, споры. Он наверняка будет сидеть и всё время поддевать другого альфу, пока они не перейдут к физическому столкновению и не испортят кофейный столик его мамы.

 

Он тыкает указательным пальцем в Дерека, тот лишь отрезает себе ещё кусок пирога, словно его ничего не волнует. С пальца Стайлза случайно срывается в воздух вспышка электричества, его магия всё ещё полна силы и ярости.

 

\- Если ты всё испортишь…

 

Дерек проглатывает кусок торта и с издёвкой смотрит на Стайлза – мол, пожалуйста, продолжай, мне так интересно услышать, что тебе есть сказать. Стайлз мечтает о контроле над магией, чтобы поджарить этого засранца энергетическим шаром.

 

-…я съем твои глазные яблоки прямо из черепа.

 

\- Хм.

 

\- Думаешь, я шутки шучу?

 

\- Думаю, ты блефуешь.

 

\- О да?- Стайлз делает единственное, в чём достаточно уверен сейчас. Он наклоняется и с силой проводит пальцем по ладони Дерека, «чёрт, не делай этого, Стайлз!», абракадабра и,- Ха! Завтра ты оставишь открытым окно в машине, а будет дождь! Ха! Ха! Ха!- Стайлз думает о том, как кожаный интерьер будет к чертям испорчен дождём, и долго заливается смехом. Он представляет лицо Дерека, и это так прекрасно, что явно превосходит любое количество сахарной ваты, которое он может сделать.

 

Дерек зло смотрит на него с дивана, с силой опуская пустую тарелку на кофейный столик.

 

\- Я всегда закрываю окна.

 

\- И всё же!- он стучит пальцем по виску.- Третий глаз видел это!

 

\- Этого не случится.

 

Как этот человек, это животное, ещё не запомнил, что всё предсказанное Стайлзом сбывается, не смотря на то, как он старается этого избежать, ничего не поможет. Он всегда прав, каждый чёртов раз, все эти сэндвичи, и равиоли, и всё остальное. И каждый раз Дерек весь из себя шокирован и раздражён.

 

Стайлз решает не препираться дальше. Он запомнит. Он, блять, запомнит. Стайлзу не нужно ничего доказывать этому упрямому ослу, чтобы выиграть спор – перчатка брошена, и Стайлз обыграет его безо всяких усилий. Он спрячется в кустах у дома Хейлов, дождётся дождя и того момента, когда Дерек выйдет и начнёт материться, рычать и истерить, потому что Стайлз в очередной раз выиграл.

 

Возможно, это излишне много времени, потраченное на человека, которого он, скорее всего, больше не увидит после того, как выберет новую стаю.

 

По тихому рычанию Дерека Стайлз понимает, что приехал потенциальный альфа. Это уже слишком – Стайлз ударяет его по затылку «внезапным» разрядом электричества.

 

Это высокая девушка ростом за метр восемьдесят с огромными глазами в красивом платье, её зовут Сэм. Она выглядит немногим старше двадцати семи и протягивает Стайлзу тарелку сахарного печенья, хихикнув и добавив «Слышала, что сахар – это твой особый дар», с её походкой она могла бы ходить по подиуму в Париже. Стайлз думает, что уже влюбился.

 

Она обнюхивает его пару секунд, как и все оборотни, и, видимо, ей нравится то, что он учуяла, потому что её глаза загораются и она не бежит прочь, заметив Дерека. Вместо этого она улыбается и протягивает ему руку.

 

Он не пожимает её. Он смотрит на протянутую руку пару секунд, затем поднимает взгляд, чтобы уставиться ей прямо в глаза.

 

\- Ну что ж,- вклинивается Стайлз, когда Сэм с неловкой улыбкой убирает руку,- это не важно кто, и…

 

\- Дерек Хейл,- поправляет она, кивая, потому что, конечно же, она прекрасно знает, кто он такой.- Я в курсе. Не знала, что ты имеешь родственную связь с искрой.

 

\- Родственная связь – это слишком сильное слово, но…

 

\- Он принадлежит одному из моих бет,- говорит Дерек нейтральным голосом. Голосом, лишённым эмоций – кроме разве что едва сдерживаемого гнева. Что так нетипично для него.

 

Стайлз, нахмурившись, ставит на стол тарелку с печеньем.

 

\- Я никому не принадлежу, но…

 

\- Просто решил зайти и убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке,- слова кажутся вежливыми, но опять же, тон совсем другой. Стайлз бросает взгляд на кухню, где сидят его отец и Скотт, наблюдая за перебранкой. Шериф потирает лоб, а Скотт всё ещё выглядит так, словно ничего не может его удивить.

 

Сэм смеётся, склонив голову в бок.

 

\- Тогда мне интересно, почему же ты сам не принял его в стаю. Если это не слишком личный вопрос.

 

Стайлз хмуро смотрит на Дерека.

 

\- Ну, потому что он…

 

\- Он может выбирать сам. Дело не во мне.

 

Но, видимо, он не может произнести ни одного целого предложения, чтобы они его не перебили? Очевидно это так?

 

\- Искры сами не могут ничего выбирать,- странно слышать нечто настолько ёбнутое от такой красивой девушки со всем этим печеньем и платьем. Настолько странно, что Стайлз смотрит на неё, открыв рот, пока та договаривает.- Нужны волки, чтобы руководить ими. В этом состоит баланс.

 

\- Так, погодите секунду…

 

\- Именно поэтому ты здесь. Не так ли?- она мило улыбается Дереку, который с такой силой стискивает челюсти, что Стайлз удивлён, как его зубы ещё не превратились в пыль.- Чтобы выбрать за него?

 

\- Если бы у меня была возможность, то его бы здесь не было,- робко защищает себя Стайлз, он чувствует, как на кончиках пальцев искрит электричество, слабые сигналы, что магия вот-вот потеряет контроль и возьмёт верх над ситуацией.

 

\- Какие у тебя могут быть возможности,- она склоняет голову, глядя, как на его пальцах сверкает электричество.- Никаких.

 

Это официальный претендент на звание самого странного, неловкого, дикого разговора в его жизни. Теперь Дерек встаёт – нехороший знак. Очень, блять, плохой знак. Сэм наблюдает за ним с нейтральным выражением лица, её улыбка ни на секунду не угасает, видимо, ей на него наплевать. Не смотря на тот факт, что Дерек ещё ни разу не проиграл бой с альфой, она просто смотрит на него.

 

Это очень плохо.

 

\- Он за меня не решает,- подтверждает Стайлз, как он надеется, спокойным голосом. Всё происходит как всегда, это его жизнь. Он нужен для покоя. Единственная преграда между двумя альфами и боем на смерть. Ничего необычного. Но сейчас его искра вышла из-под контроля, так что кое-что всё-таки по-другому.

 

\- В этот раз выбор сделаю я,- ровным голосом говорит Дерек, с рычанием указав на Сэм,- тебе стоит уйти. Прямо сейчас.

 

\- Эй!- пищит Стайлз, щёлкая пальцами в сторону Дерека, посылая ему в лицо вспышку. Дерек отмахивается от неё с ворчанием.- Я решаю, кто уходит, а кто остаётся!

 

Сэм смеётся.

 

\- Я с удовольствием заберу искру прямиком из-под крыла стаи Хейлов.

 

\- Я не…

 

\- Уходи,- рычит Дерек сквозь зубы. Теперь оба альфы не смотрят на него. Отец наверняка где-то на заднем плане заряжает ружьё пулями с аконитом, пока Скотт решает, будет ли хорошей идеей вытащить Стайлза с поля боя.- Прямо сейчас.

 

Сэм смотрит на Стайлза пару секунд. Стайлз слишком удивлён, растерян и шокирован, чтобы предпринять что-то кроме ответного взгляда с приоткрытым ртом, думая, как такая красивая девушка может быть такой … зловещей.

 

А чего ты ожидал, думает он, когда её улыбка почти становится оскалом. Это же альфа.

 

\- Уязвимое место стаи Хейлов – это искорка, кто бы мог подумать,- она плотоядно смотрит на Стайлза. Внезапно становится кристально ясно, зачем она вообще сюда пришла.

 

Возможно, у неё был какой-то умеренный интерес самой увидеть искру, вероятно, она даже хотела сразу забрать его с собой. Но альфа, которая хочет просто усилить свою стаю искрой, обычно не смотрит так хищно и не говорить что-то в духе «Уязвимое место стаи Хейлов». Стайлз не такой дурак, каким иногда кажется, и может сложить два плюс два.

 

Рука с идеальным маникюром тянется к нему, ей не хватает нескольких сантиметров, он только собирается отпрыгнуть, пища, как всё катится в тартарары. Как всегда. Очередной день в жизни Стайлза, когда Дерек атакует другого альфу с такой кровожадностью, с какой тигры обычно пожирают зебр в дикой природе.

 

Он рычит, шипит, клацает челюстями, пытаясь укусить, но чуть-чуть не достаёт… и Стайлз переходит к активным действиям.

 

\- Кофейный столик!- вопит он, выбегая на передовую потасовки, раскинув руки и заслонив собой вышеупомянутый предмет мебели. Это была любимая вещь мамы в доме, и он проклянёт себя, если эти два идиота хоть одну царапину на нём оставят. Ожидаемо Дерек меняет свой курс, стараясь быть от Стайлза как можно дальше, толкая Сэм по направлению к входной двери. Они оба в полной бета-форме с когтями, клыками, искажёнными лицами и острыми ушами. Стайлз фыркает.

 

Это… именно то, чего следовало ожидать после появления Дерека. Писькомерка альф. Как это не назови. Он смотрит на кухню и видит, как отец всё ещё одной рукой потирает лицо, а второй слабо держит пистолет и наблюдает за сценой. К нему подходит Скотт, скрестив руки на груди.

 

\- Это,- Стайлз указывает на драку,- жуткая скукотища.

 

\- Ага,- соглашается Скотт, в этот момент входная дверь разлетается на миллионы кусочков, когда через дверной пролёт вылетает Сэм.

 

\- Чёрт возьми!- шипит отец, подходя, чтобы оценить ущерб – полная и необратимая катастрофа. В будущем им понадобится новая дверь. С тех пор как Стайлзу исполнилось шестнадцать, уже с пол дюжины раз такое происходило из-за похожих стычек оборотней.

 

С вялым интересом Стайлз и Скотт наблюдают через окно, как Дерек одной рукой удерживает Сэм, а второй ударяет её по лицу снова и снова, снова и снова. Стайлз вздыхает, складывает ладони рупором и кричит альфе:

 

\- Не убивай её!- если тот и слышит, то не подаёт вида. Когда в окне стоит шериф и наблюдает за всем происходящим, Стайлз сильно сомневается, что Дерек сможет избежать обвинений в убийстве первой степени.

 

\- Я знал, что так и будет,- бормочет себе под нос Скотт. Стайлз не уверен, должен ли он был это слышать, но всё равно отвечает.

 

\- Что?

 

Скотт хмуро смотрит на друга, пока на заднем плане Дерек ногой ломает руку Сэм с таким треском, что наверняка по всей округе было слышно.

 

\- Я знал, что он так поступит.

 

\- Я тоже,- соглашается Стайлз. Скотт смотрит на него, насупив брови и нахмурившись, словно думает, что Стайлз просто что-то не догоняет.

 

Всё заканчивается, когда Сэм, сдаваясь, поднимает руки, и её обильно тошнит кровью на красивое белое платье. Дерек что-то рычит ей прямо в лицо, Стайлз не разбирает что, но может и сам прекрасно представить – если ты ещё хоть раз здесь появишься и бла-бла-бла. Дерек практически швыряет девушку в её машину, потом разворачивается и гневно поднимается по ступенькам крыльца.

 

Машина уезжает, а Дерек проносится через полностью раздолбанную дверь, находя глазами Стайлза. Тот открывает рот, чтобы произнести «какого хера, Дерек», но тот уже продолжает движение.

 

Он проходит мимо Стайлза и Скотта и, кто, бля, мог подумать, хватает тарелку с печеньем с кофейного столика и швыряет её на пол. Под протесты Стайлза он начинает топтать ногами печенье.

 

Стайлз не может поверить – посередине чёртовой гостиной Стайлза Дерек топчет тарелку с сахарным печеньем на глазах у раздражённого шерифа, ни капли не удивлённого Скотта и растерянного Стайлза. Стайлз знает, что стоит, открыв рот, и издаёт беспомощные звуки, наблюдая, как альфа превращает печенье в пыль. Это всё так… смешно?

 

Покрытый кровью Дерек топчет сахарное печенье после того как буквально выбил дерьмо из альфа-оборотня. Это немного смешно? Возможно.

 

\- Какого чёрта, Дерек!- ему наконец-то удаётся произнести предложение полностью. Дерек поворачивает голову, чтобы раздражённо на него посмотреть. Он невольно делает шаг назад, как и Скотт. Его глаза всё ещё горят кроваво-красным, клыки покрыты настоящей кровью, он выглядит как психопат.

 

Окровавленным пальцем он указывает в сторону Стайлза, Скотт и Стайлз переглядываются.

 

\- Ты никуда не поедешь с другой стаей.

 

\- Эм…

 

\- Мой, Стайлз. Мой.

 

Не сказав больше ни слова, он уходит. Просто покидает гостиную, спускается по крыльцу и идёт к камаро. Вдогонку, видимо, от шока, из пальцев Стайлза на деревянный пол льётся сахар, пока он наблюдает, как Дерек залезает в машину и на бешеной скорости уезжает.

 

Он стоит какое-то время, открывая и закрывая рот, у его ног собирается лужа из сахарной ваты. Невозмутимый и всё ещё не удивлённый Скотт подставляет ладонь, а затем начинает слизывать сахар с руки.

 

\- А как же свобода выбора для Стайлза,- бормочет себе под нос Стайлз, не рассчитывая, что его кто-то услышит, раздражённо глядя туда, где ещё пару секунд назад была камаро.

 

\- Ага,- соглашается Скотт, уголок его рта перепачкан сладкой ватой.- Я знал, что и это он сделает,- Стайлз вопросительно на него смотрит, а Скотт медленно качает головой.- Он же, типа, хотел тебя. Это очевидно.

 

Не очевидно. Блять, ни разу не очевидно. Очевидно? Блять…

 

\- Нет…

 

\- Да,- говорит Скотт, пожимая плечами и подбирая ещё ваты с пола.- Он хотел видеть тебя в стае. Поэтому он был так расстроен в последнее время. Я думал, ты можешь такое почувствовать?

 

У Стайлза отваливается челюсть. Он смотрит на отца, который просто стоит и изучает дверь, слышит разговор, но не реагирует на него.

 

\- Что… что?

 

\- Дерек хочет взять тебя в стаю?- говорит Скотт тоном человека, который сложил два плюс два.

 

Стайлз провёл последние шесть лет своей жизни, пребывая, блять, в уверенности, что Дерек его ненавидит, фантазируя о нём в своих проклятых снах, представляя, каково было бы в реальности оказаться в стае Хейлов…

 

Это всё не имеет абсолютно никакого смысла.

 

Но он думает о «мой, Стайлз, мой» и том факте, что он вообще появился сегодня. О том, как он иногда смотрит на Стайлза, как энергетика в доме Хейлов меняется к лучшему, стоит ему зайти к ним, и, чёрт возьми…

 

Дерек хочет его в свою грёбаную стаю.

 

Очевидно, раз остаётся или стая Хейлов, или смерть от утопления в море сладкой ваты, Стайлз в тот же вечер едет к Хейлам. Розовая вата струится на его колени, пока он за рулём, и, по крайней мере, теперь он знает, что сахар вырабатывается, когда он испытывает стресс и паникует. Если, блять, Дерек всерьёз хочет видеть его в стае Хейлов, то есть надежда, что скоро ему не нужно будет об этом переживать. Потому что, серьёзно? Совсем не просто отскребать сахар от салона джипа.

 

Стайлз знает, что Дерек в курсе, когда он подъезжает и поднимается на крыльцо. Даже если он не слышал джипа, даже если не почувствовал запах сахарной ваты, который настойчиво преследовал его, то, по крайней мере, он должен был услышать вопли «Бесплатные сладости!» младших членов стаи, когда они побежали его приветствовать под аккомпанемент «Не ешьте с земли!» от Талии.

 

Талия смотрит на него какое-то время.

 

\- Мне любопытно узнать, почему ты не хочешь присоединиться к стае Хейлов, Стайлз.

 

Стайлз замирает в процессе выдачи Лоре порции неподвластной ему сахарной ваты.

 

\- Не хочу?

 

\- Так сказал Дерек,- бормочет Лора, поедая розовую вату,- он был весьма зол, когда узнал.

 

Стайлз стискивает зубы. Это, блять, невообразимо. Это… это уже совсем странно. Если Дереку настолько это важно, то почему он… о, ну что за херня.

 

Он заходит в дом и поднимается по лестнице и точно знает, что Дерек слушает. Сахарная вата следует за ним попятам, и Талия продолжает кричать детям не слизывать её с пола. Стайлз же продолжает идти, поднимается по винтовой лестнице на третий этаж и идёт по длинному коридору к двери в спальню Дерека. Он явно там дуется. Стайлз готов поспорить, что он там.

 

Он даже не стучит в дверь: если бы Дерек делал что-то постыдное, что он хотел бы скрыть от Стайлза, то остановился бы в ту же секунду, как услышал шаги Стайлза на лестнице. Он просто вламывается, упирается руками в бока, не переживая, что сахарная вата пачкает его одежду, и прищуривается.

 

\- Тебе стоит начать говорить.

 

\- О чём?- Дерек сидит за столом, широко распахнув глаза, перед ним лежит блокнот.

 

\- Ха!- Стайлз тыкает в него пальцем, ещё больше прищуриваясь.- С чего начать? С чего же мне начать?

 

С чего начать разговор о Дереке Хейле? Например, его спальня – это полный кавардак. Одежда разбросана по всюду, на полу валяются книжки, на каждой горизонтальной поверхности пустые пластиковые бутылки из-под воды.

 

\- Почему ты всем говоришь, что я не хочу быть в стае Хейлов?

 

\- Наверное, потому, что ты ни разу не говорил мне, что ищешь стаю?

 

\- Потому что ты никогда не звал меня в стаю Хейлов!

 

\- Потому что я ждал твоего предложения!

 

Стайлз уже открывает рот, чтобы выпалить «и ещё», но останавливается на полуслове.

 

\- И… моего? МОЕГО?

 

Дерек так громко вздыхает, что, кажется, вся семья его слышит, даже не смотря на звуконепроницаемые стены.

 

\- Когда ты… буквально каких-то пару часов назад… отдавал мне приказы? И ты ждал моего предложения? Ты во всём этом винишь меня?

 

Альфа играет челюстью и демонстративно отводит взгляд, на секунду воздев глаза к потолку, а затем отвернувшись к противоположному углу комнату, где нет Стайлза, заливающего пол сахарной ватой.

 

\- Ты никогда не выражал желания,- практически рычит он.

 

\- Ты!- кричит в ответ Стайлз, снова тыкая пальцем и посылая в сторону Дерека кусок сахарной ваты. Альфа проводит взглядом сладость и выдыхает через нос.- Это ты! Никогда! Не выражал! Желания!

 

\- Ты… шутишь?

 

\- Это ты шутишь!

 

\- Я тебе подарил чёртов трискелион, Стайлз!

 

\- Если я правильно помню,- Стайлз подходит ближе, наступив по пути на чёрную футболку,- то ты говорил, что это для моей защиты! Это не чёртово приглашение!

 

\- Серьёзно, Стайлз?- он прищуривается, глядя на искру, не сдвигаясь со стула,- серьёзно? Я дал тебе символ нашей семьи просто так? О чём ты думал?

 

\- Я!- теперь, когда об этом зашла речь… теперь, когда он говорит об этом…

 

…это кажется довольно глупым.

 

\- Но… ты… я…

 

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты был в моей стае с тех пор, как впервые тебя увидел, чёрт побери, - шипит Дерек свозь зубы – странно слышать эту фразу, произнесённую его голосом, к тому же когда в нём столько раздражения.- Это ты не хотел иметь со мной ничего общего. А не наоборот.

 

То есть, когда у Стайлза вставало на Дерека ещё в те времена, когда он только узнал, что такое стояк? То есть, когда у Стайлза постоянные эротические сны с его участием? То есть, когда ему сознательно приходится иногда скрывать запах своего возбуждения в его присутствии? И всё же, вот он сидит тут и делает вид, будто проблема, блять, в одном только Стайлзе.

 

\- Ты обращался со мной как с мусором с первой нашей встречи!

 

Дерек свирепо смотрит на него несколько секунд. Пристальным грёбаным взглядом. Ну, хотя бы сахарная вата наконец-то остановилась, но всё равно на полу спальни Дерека остаётся огромная лужа. Скорее всего, ему потом за это попадёт.

 

Дерек молча поднимается со стула. Стайлз почти уверен, что тот подойдёт, схватит его за плечи и начнёт трясти просто потому, что может это сделать. Вместо этого Дерек подходит к шкафу, стоящему в углу – Стайлз почти начинает глумиться над ним в духе «Сомневаюсь, что там есть одежда: судя по всему, она вся раскидана по грёбаному полу» - но затем альфа достаёт оттуда подозрительно знакомую красную вещь и бросает её на кровать, чтобы Стайлз мог лучше рассмотреть.

 

Его чертова худи. Проклятая красная худи, в чьей пропаже он обвинил отца – мол, тот выкинул её, потому что она уже вся драная. Худи, для которой он едва не организовал похороны, блять, он неделями её везде разыскивал, ту самую красную худи.

 

\- Эй!- шипит Стайлз, сокращая расстояние между собой и Дереком, чтобы схватить худи липкими пальцами.- Это… моё!

 

Дерек фыркает, отводя взгляд.

 

\- Я её забрал.

 

\- Ты! Забрал?! Её?!- он прижимает к себе худи, на секунду вдыхая её запах.- Ты украл её! Ты смотрел мне в лицо и говорил, что не брал!

 

Альфа пожимает плечами, но заметно, что ему неловко.

 

\- Это нарушение моих прав собственности!- он потирается об неё лицом, потому что ткань до сих пор пахнет домом. Покоем.- Зачем ты это сделал? Блять, я искал её, искал, искал – а она всё это время лежала в твоём ящике для нижнего белья?!

 

Пару секунд царит тишина. Дерек всё ещё не может поднять на него глаза – сейчас он смотрит в окно, его лицо нахмурено, не только губы, всё его лицо – от морщинки на лбу до его чёртовой челюсти.

 

\- Она… она пахла тобой.

 

Чёрт его дери.

 

\- Ты знаешь,- Стайлз закатывает глаза, натягивая на себя худи,- если тебе был нужен запах искры, то мог бы попросить прядь моих волос. Я бы наверняка отказал, но…

 

\- Не в этом… дело не в запахе искры,- перебивает он и в первый раз с тех пор, как достал худи, смотрит в лицо Стайлзу,- дело в твоём запахе.

 

Стайлз пищит.

 

\- Моём?

 

Дерек кивает.

 

\- Мне… нравится, как ты пахнешь,- пауза,- очень нравится.

 

В приступе паники Стайлз абсолютно не контролирует свои слова и спрашивает:

 

\- Ты на неё дрочил?

 

В ту же секунду, как слова покидают его рот, он жалеет о произнесённом. Он ждёт услышать «Какого хера, Стайлз?!», ждёт воплей, рычания, красных глаз – полного ассорти проявления направленного на него раздражения Дерека, всё как обычно. Он собирается извиниться, но затем Дерек…

 

Чёрт, Дерек кивает. Бесстыдно. Он даже не выглядит смущённым этим, он кивает и пожимает плечами.

 

Сахарная вата снова принимается за старое, в этот раз даже сильнее. Он… паникует. Паникует со страшной силой. Потому что за последние семьдесят два часа он прошёл от мыслей, что ему придётся переехать и найти другую стаю из-за угрозы жизни… до подтверждения Дереком Хейлом, что он дрочил на ту самую худи которая сейчас на нём надета.

 

Наименее шокирующим является тот факт, что у него нет никакого желания снимать худи, узнав такую смущающую новость, хотя на ней, скорее всего, где-то осталась конча. Ему всё равно. Абсолютно плевать.

 

Он нравится чёртовому Дереку Хейлу. Этот мужчина, звезда его проклятых эротических снов, заинтересован в нём. Стайлз только и может, что стоять столбом и сдерживать порывы засунуть руку в штаны альфы. Блять, их разговор идёт совсем не так, как он предполагал.

 

\- Ладно,- говорит он.

 

\- Ладно,- отвечает Дерек.

 

\- Я зол на тебя,- сообщает Стайлз, и Дерек поднимает глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Стайлзом,- за то, что не пригласил меня в стаю.

 

\- Я зол, что ты не просил о вступлении в стаю.

 

Стайлз улыбается и наклоняет голову в бок, прижимая худи ближе к телу – Дерек наблюдает за ним потемневшим взглядом.

 

\- Ты же альфа, да?- он делает шаг ближе к Дереку.

 

\- Не твой,- тихо отвечает он, наблюдая, как Стайлз подходит к нему всё ближе и ближе, дорожка из сахарной ваты следует за ним.

 

\- Хммм…- Стайлз наклоняет голову в другую сторону, будто раздумывая. Он подходит к Дереку на расстояние вытянутой руки и улыбается,-…возможно, к этому предложению следует добавить «пока».

 

Волк хлопает ресницами, глядя на него, и Стайлз едва удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза от того, как он иногда тупит.

 

\- Ты…

 

\- Я бы хотел быть в стае Хейлов, Дерек. Иначе…- он трясёт рукой, сахарная вата на секунду останавливается, а потом принимается с новой силой,-…всё это может меня убить.- Пару мгновений Стайлз и Дерек просто стоят и глупо улыбаются друг другу, затем Стайлз машет рукой, указывая на расстояние между их телами.- Ты не…?

 

Этого достаточно. Всего лишь полу-вопрос, небрежный жест, указывающий на их члены, а затем на Стайлзе больше нет рубашки и худи. Это происходит так быстро, что ему приходится оглянуться, чтобы посмотреть, где его рубашка, но он мало что успевает и в этом случае – Дерек уже хватается за пуговицу на его джинсах, толкая назад, пока его зад не ударяется о край стола.

 

\- Ладно, чёрт,- выдыхает Стайлз, отталкивая неумелые пальцы Дерека, чтобы самому расстегнуть джинсы, залив всё сахаром.- Чёрт, когда это уже закончится?

 

\- Ты мне?

 

\- Я про вату, Дерек.

 

\- Я не против,- чтобы подтвердить свои слова, Дерек стягивает джинсы и боксеры Стайлза ниже колен, затем поднимает искру за бёдра, чтобы усадить на стол. Стайлз едва успевает свыкнуться с мыслью о своей тотальной обнажённости, как Дерек стягивает с него джинсы полностью, не снимая обувь, и отбрасывает их куда-то в сторону. Блять, они ещё даже не целовались, а он уже… голый.

 

На нём одни носки и кеды. Что, он уверен, выглядит абсолютно смехотворно, но Дереку, похоже, так не кажется, судя по тому, как он оценивающе скользит взглядом вверх и вниз по телу Стайлза. Искра не может сдержать румянец, окрашивающий его щёки: уже давно никто, кроме Скотта, не видел его обнажённым.

 

\- Не знаю, захочешь ли ты касаться меня сейчас,- тихо произносит он, когда Дерек берёт его в плен своими руками, вставая между широко разведённых ног Стайлза.- Я… не контролирую себя.- Сахарная вата всё ещё падает с кончиков его пальцев, в любую секунду с них может сорваться энергетический шар и ударить прямо в грудь Дереку, а они ещё даже не поцеловались.

 

Волк поднимает руку, и Стайлз замечает, что он выпустил когти, а затем чувствует их лёгкое прикосновение к шее. Стайлз гулко сглатывает, загнанно дышит через нос, пока Дерек зачарованно смотрит на свои пальцы, касающиеся шеи Стайлза, словно не может поверить.

 

\- Я хочу.

 

Когти давят сильнее, Стайлз понимает, что он делает. Именно то, на что он согласился – Дерек помечает его. Когда дело касается других волков или людей, то в ход идут зубы, но с искрами используют когти. Ему приходит в голову, что Дерек может просто пошевелить пальцами и вырвать ему кадык, но эти мысли посещают его, скорее, от рассеянности, чем от страха.

 

Дерек так не поступит. Их отношения основаны на доверии. На готовности безропотно позволить дикому животному в десять раз сильнее тебя вонзить когти в одну из самых уязвимых, хрупких частей тела, потому что Дерек так не поступит. Он никогда, ни за какие коврижки не сделает ничего подобного со Стайлзом намеренно. Что-то подсказывает Стайлзу: Дерек скорее начнёт грызть свою собственную плоть, чем преднамеренно причинит ему вред.

 

Всё же когти впиваются глубже, пока дыхание Стайлза не срывается от боли, и Дерек наклоняется вперёд с нежным «Шшш», чтобы провести языком по шее Стайлза, затем прижимаясь губами где-то около его ключиц. Когти входят не достаточно глубоко, чтобы пошла кровь, по крайней мере, не сейчас. В конце концов, Дерек, скорее всего, захочет сделать постоянную метку, чтобы её было видно много месяцев, а не несколько дней – но пока, кажется, ему хватит и едва заметной метки.

 

Наконец, он убирает когти и отрывает губы от шеи Стайлза, чтобы всё-таки поцеловать его, и это… приятно. Очень приятно и возбуждающе, когда в твоём рту язык Дерека. На пять с плюсом, именно так он и представлял, и так далее, и тому подобное. Но всё же это не главное событие. Как только он привыкает ко вкусу Дерека, к тому, как его язык касается его собственного языка и как тело Дерека прижимается к нему, он опускает руку ниже, чтобы схватиться за пуговицу на джинсах альфы…

 

…и его руку отталкивают. Он удивлённо открывает глаза, отстраняясь, потому что ждёт, что Дерек скажет что-то в духе «Никакого секса сегодня», потому что… иначе, блять, зачем же он будет отталкивать руку Стайлза от своего члена?

 

Вместо этого Дерек толкает руку Стайлза ниже к его голому бедру, а затем заставляет его схватиться пальцами за обратную сторону столешницы. Он повторяет то же самое со второй рукой и встречается взглядом со Стайлзом.

 

\- Не шевелись.

 

Стайлз вскидывает брови, хмурясь.

 

\- Но я думал…

 

\- Сделай, как я говорю,- ухмыляется ему в лицо Дерек,- хотя бы раз.

 

Искра открывает рот, чтобы как и всегда начать спорить, но затем его прерывает прикосновение руки. На его члене. Очень-очень отвлекающая грёбаная рука на его грёбаном члене, так что вместо того, чтобы сказать что-то вроде «Я делаю всё, что хочу», он протяжно стонет.

 

\- Не шевелись,- предупреждает Дерек, глазами бегая по его лицу, внимательно наблюдая за ним и продолжая медленно водить своей умелой рукой вверх и вниз,- или я прекращу.

 

Одной мысли, что это прекратится, что он уберёт свою мозолистую ладонь хоть на секунду, хватает, чтобы он подавил свои протесты.

 

\- Ладно,- выдыхает Стайлз, крепко сжимая столешницу трясущимися руками,- ладно, чёрт. Хорошо.

 

Насколько он помнит, мастурбация обычно не приносила ему столько удовольствия. Видимо, дело в том, что он так давно об этом фантазировал. Наверное, когда получаешь то, о чём так давно тайно мечтал, это должно быть приятнее? Скорее всего, именно так.

 

От очередного стона он прикусывает губу, и Дерек снова его целует, проводя языком по его зубам, а затем говорит:

 

\- Твой вкус…

 

Предыдущие два любовника Стайлза говорили ему, что он сладкий на вкус, почти такой же как и его запах. Дерек облизывает его рот с таким рвением, словно пытается найти источник этого вкуса, и в этом нет ничего отталкивающего. В происходящем сейчас вообще нет ничего отталкивающего.

 

До Стайлза доходит, что Дерек ещё до сих пор полностью одет, в то время как он полностью обнажён. Также Стайлз замечает подозрительно выпирающий бугор в джинсах Дерека, на который тот не обращает абсолютно никакого внимания. Единственное, что кажется важным для Дерека – это целовать Стайлза, лениво поглаживая его туда-обратно, в промежутках обнюхивая его шею.

 

А из его пальцев до сих пор льётся проклятая сахарная вата.

 

\- Блять,- шипит он, глядя на лужу розовой ваты, собирающеюся у ног Дерека,- извини, прости за это.

 

Дерек опускает взгляд туда, куда смотрит Стайлз, словно совсем забыл об этом небольшом недоразумении, затем он вскидывает брови и снова смотрит Стайлзу в лицо. Как кажется Стайлзу, он немного коварно склоняет в бок голову. Стайлз не знал, что Дерек может быть коварным - это выражение лица он видит у него впервые.

 

Когда Дерек хватает его руку, извергающую сахар, и направляет её прямо на пах Стайлза, то он думает, что теперь может с уверенностью сказать – Дерек коварный.

 

Сахар льётся по его обнажённому твёрдому члену, капает на яички, и он охает от того, насколько это необычное ощущение. Если задуматься, то такое чувство, будто на него капает его же сперма. Это просто… странно.

 

\- Я…

 

\- Шшш.

 

\- Блять, я не могу поверить…

 

Дерек закрывает рукой рот Стайлза, и затем его лицо пропадает из поля зрения. Его рука никуда не исчезает, продолжая удерживать рот Стайлза закрытым, пальцы пахнут ничем иным как Дереком и его потом, и это неплохо, совсем неплохо.

 

\- Ты в порядке?

 

Дыхание Дерека буквально касается его члена, оно прямо там, и всё, что Стайлз может сделать – это бездумно кивнуть, пусть даже Дерек и собирается осуществить то, что он никогда не предполагал, будет возможным. Когда язык альфы впервые качается его члена, у него дёргается нога. Он не может себя удержать.

 

Он ничего не задевает, но Дерек всё равно отстраняется. Рука отодвигается от рта искры, и Стайлз опускает взгляд на альфу, примостившегося у него между ног.

 

\- Я же сказал, не двигайся,- он ухмыляется Стайлзу.

 

\- Ладно, ладно,- ноет Стайлз, пытаясь движениями подтолкнуть свой покрытый сладким член в сторону Дерека.- Я не буду. Не буду.

 

\- Так вот значит как заставить тебя слушаться?- Дерек закатывает глаза и кладёт руку на голое бедро Стайлза, успокаивающе поглаживая.- Языком?

 

Стайлз судорожно кивает.

 

\- Но если твоя жизнь в опасности, то я обязан умолять тебя послушаться меня.

 

\- Теперь можешь всегда так делать,- выдыхает Стайлз и снова всеми силами пытается удержать руки на столе, чтобы не потянуться и не провести пальцами сквозь волосы Дерека, не измазать сахарной ватой всё его лицо, не добавить ещё на свой член, чтобы Дереку пришлось повозиться там дольше.- Я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь.

 

Дерек снова ухмыляется, наклоняясь, чтобы слизать сахар с кончика члена Стайлза.

 

\- Я запомню.

 

Он продолжает в том же духе – по кусочку очищая Стайлза, кропотливо слизывая весь сахар, пока искра не начинает дрожать и чуть ли не плакать, умоляя Дерека взять его член в рот полностью, пожалуйста, чёрт возьми. Даже тогда Дерек только смеётся, опускаясь губами ниже, чтобы тщательно уделить внимание яичкам Стайлза.

 

Впившиеся в стол пальцы Стайлза краснеют и болят. Он не знает, как долго он ещё продержится, если Дерек не разрешит ему прикоснуться к его телу, схватить свой член, начать дрочить, хоть что-нибудь сделать. Словно почувствовав, Дерек наконец-то отстраняется, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Стайлз стонет, когда он оставляет его член, поняв, что Дерек уже всё подчистил, думает проявить инициативу и снова подставить свой член под капающую с руки сахарную вату.

 

К счастью он ещё не настолько потерян для окружающего мира и понимает – Дерек ему не позволит. Так что он дёргается, смотрит на свою изнывающую эрекцию, закусывает губу и отчаянно глядит в глаза Дереку.

 

\- Ты мой альфа,- медленно говорит Стайлз, вспоминая то, о чём они говорили до всего происходящего сейчас.- Ты… ты мой альфа.

 

\- Да,- с ослепительной улыбкой соглашается Дерек – Стайлз никогда ещё не видел его таким.- Ты моя искра.

 

Стайлз кивает, не сдержавшись и снова дёрнувшись бёдрами в сторону Дерека.- Пожалуйста… можно я… можно, я возьму твою ладонь?

 

Видимо, Дерек подумал, что Стайлз попросит что-то другое, наверняка что-то вроде «Можно, я себя потрогаю», так что он пару раз удивлённо хлопает глазами.

 

\- Ну ладно,- говорит он, протягивая Стайлзу руку ладонью кверху.

 

\- Ты это ненавидишь,- напоминает ему Стайлз, улыбаясь, когда его подрагивающие пальцы касаются шершавой ладони альфы.

 

Дерек ждёт пару секунд, наблюдая, как лицо Стайлза озаряет широкая улыбка.

 

\- Что ты видишь? Наверное, лазанью?

 

Стайлз ему улыбается, опуская руку, чтобы снова послушно схватиться за стол.

 

\- Ты меня завтра трахнешь.

 

Дерек наклоняет голову в бок, а затем согласно кивает.

 

\- Звучит неплохо.

 

\- Что?- переспрашивает Стайлз, игриво вскидывая брови.- Ты не будешь говорить «О нет, я не буду»,- пародия Стайлза на Дерека заключается в опущенных уголках рта, нахмуренных бровях и грубом хриплом низком голосе.

 

Стоящий перед ним волк смеётся и говорит:

 

\- Думаю, я наконец-то понял, что зря это делал.

 

Пару мгновений стоит тишина – Стайлз думает, это смешно, что он сейчас полностью голый с гигантским стояком, покрытым слюной Дерека, а сам альфа стоит на коленях между его разведённых ног, но при этом, как он может судить, Дерек буквально не планирует ничего продолжать из того, что делал до этого. По крайней мере, не планирует довести Стайлза до разрядки, и от этой мысли Стайлз начинает ёрзать.

 

Дерек медленно поднимает взгляд на Стайлза, на его губах улыбка, он слегка наклоняет голову, словно хочет посмотреть на искру под другим углом.

 

\- Мы можем сейчас установить связь?

 

Связь с искрой – это важное дело. Вроде как самое важное дело. Типа свадьбы, только вместо развода искре придётся либо испытать ужасную боль и страдать от разрыва, либо соединиться с кем-то ещё, чтобы избавиться от существующей связи. Это следует планировать за несколько месяцев, это должно быть особенным событием со свечами и шикарным ужином, а некоторые искры даже организуют специальные церемонии.

 

Когда Скотт и Стайлз соединились, всё было запланировано. Но это не было романтичным, по большей части всё делалось ради того, чтобы за Стайлзом кто-то приглядывал с бОльшим комфортом и эффективностью. Сугубо ради необходимости безо всяких свечей, ужинов и церемоний. В одиночестве спальни Стайлза с задёрнутыми шторами и неловкостью после того, как они обкончались.

 

Так что, услышать, как Дерек совершенно беспечно говорит такое, как если бы он сказал «Я, наверное, пойду после прогуляюсь», шокирует.

 

\- Что?- вопрошает Стайлз, вытаращив глаза. Чёрт возьми, у него до сих пор стоит, а Дерек до сих пор находится между его разведённых ног, и… это не должно быть так?

 

Дерек разглядывает шею Стайлза, наверняка наслаждаясь следами когтей и синяками, оставленными его зубами и губами.

 

\- Я хочу быть связанным с тобой. Прямо сейчас.

 

\- Ты… я… сейчас?

 

\- Сейчас.

 

\- Но!- он слегка ёрзает и, наконец, убирает руки со столешницы, решив, что время секса официально подошло к концу.- Мы же даже… типа… ни о чём не говорили?

 

Дерек склоняет голову в бок как растерянный пёс.

 

\- О чём тут говорить?

 

Стайлз смотрит на него, округлив глаза и разинув рот. Из всех проклятых странных разговоров с Дереком… этот, блять, только что, вероятно, выиграл первое место.

 

\- Эм? Обо всём? Нам обо всём нужно поговорить?

 

\- О чём, например?

 

\- О чём! Обо всём! Будем ли мы жить вместе, что со Скоттом, согласна ли остальная стая, что мы будем…

 

\- Ты слишком много думаешь,- говорит он с такой чертовски спокойной улыбкой, что Стайлзу хочется просто… протянуть руку и сжать его грёбаный нос.

 

\- Ты не достаточно серьёзно к этому всему относишься, как следовало бы!- но, если быть честным, наверное, довольно сложно воспринимать Стайлза со всей серьёзностью, когда он полностью голый за исключением обуви и его окружают лужи розовой сахарной ваты.- Это же не просто «Эй, чувак, хочешь, это сделаем?», Дерек!

 

Альфа приподнимает брови.

 

\- Похоже, ты не понимаешь, что я годами этого ждал, Стайлз. Поэтому я отношусь со всей серьёзностью.

 

Годами. Он ждал этого годами. Где-то там, в подсознании Стайлз вспоминает все случаи, когда он замечал, как Дерек на него пялился, ещё до того как они официально познакомились, и задумывается, ждал ли он уже тогда. От этой мысли он вздрагивает и вспоминает, что у него до сих пор болезненно стоит, и, чёрт, он хочет этого, хочет Дерека, и несколько мгновений он в таком замешательстве, что не может придумать очередную отговорку.

 

Потому что просто так установить связь с Дереком - это безумие… верно?

 

Верно?

 

Он сглатывает и мотает головой.

 

\- Ладно. Но… но нам всё же есть что обсудить… например, татуировку! Татуировка! Я не…

 

\- Что не так с татуировкой?

 

Он краснеет и отводит взгляд, опуская его на лужи сахарной ваты.

 

\- Иголки… они меня пугают. Понимаешь?

 

Дерек тихо смеётся, сведя брови.

 

\- Кажется, я этого не знал.

 

\- Видишь!- он тыкает пальцем в лицо Дереку, волк наблюдает за ним с вялым интересом.- Об этом я и говорю! Ты меня не так хорошо знаешь, и…

 

\- Не понимаю, как то, что я не знал о твоей боязни иголок…

 

\- Не боязни, я просто их опасаюсь.

 

-…об опасении иголок значит, что, вероятно, я ничего о тебе не знаю.

 

\- Потому что ты…

 

\- Я знаю, что твоё настоящее имя – Пшемыслав.

 

Стайлз ахает.

 

\- Блять, кто тебе рассказал,- но в голове он уже пишет гневную sms Скотту, что-то в стиле «Блять, чем ты блять думал, ёбаный пиздец, поверить, блять, не могу…».

 

\- Ты не можешь спать без своей подушки. Я знаю твои любимые фильмы и сериалы, и книжки, знаю, что ты любишь разделять [орео](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oreo) прежде, чем есть – неужели что-то из этой ерунды значит? Это всё поверхностное, это не твоя суть. Чёрт побери, я знаю тебя, Стайлз.

 

Наверное, это правда так и есть. Пусть даже они и не были лучшими друзьями, пусть они мало говорили о таких вещах как боязнь иголок у Стайлза, они знают друг друга уже очень и очень давно. Они наблюдали друг за другом, были рядом, помогали друг другу, бесили друг друга очень-очень давно. И за это время, думает Стайлз, он узнал Дерека, так же как Дерек утверждает, что узнал Стайлза. Например, Стайлз знает, что хотя Дерек может быть тихим, но он всегда запоминает, что говорят другие, слушает и наблюдает за всем внимательным, понимающим взглядом. Что Дерек ест пиццу с ножом и вилкой (как чёртова старушка) и что он начинает чесать лицо, когда пытается соврать.

 

Так что… они знают друг друга. Хорошо. Для него слышать, как Дерек всё это говорит – это словно оживший сон, и его предложение установить связь, очевидно, самая невероятная честь, но…

 

-…это важно для меня. Сама… связь, и… предложение. Знаю, это глупо, но я хочу, чтобы это было… важным событием. Понимаешь?- не мимоходом в тёмной захламлённой спальне Дерека с непроницаемыми шторами, когда он в одних только кедах.

 

Дерек задумывается на мгновение. Только мгновение наблюдает за лицом Стайлза внимательно, а затем говорит:

 

\- Ладно.

 

Без лишних слов он наклоняется и наполовину берёт в рот член Стайлза, заставляя того удивлённо мякнуть и подпрыгнуть. Как в тумане от потрясения и небрежного оглушающего удовольствия Стайлз смотрит на Дерека, наблюдая, как его голова движется вверх и вниз, как его губы растягиваются на члене Стайлза, как его ресницы опускаются на щёки. Он думает, как пару секунд назад они говорили о чертовски серьёзных вещах, и как Дерек сейчас ему отсасывает, словно много размышлял об этом и уже не может больше ждать.

 

Стайлз запускает руку в волосы Дерека, нежно проводит пальцами по тёмным прядям. Пару секунд он уверен, что Дерек отстранится и заявит «Я же велел тебе не шевелиться», но он этого не делает. Он просто скользит языком по нижней стороне члена Стайлза и удовлетворённо мычит.

 

Вскоре Стайлз напрягается и судорожно хватается за волосы Дерека, бормоча «Я сейчас кончу», и всего через пару секунд делает это.

 

Дерек проглатывает. Он медленно выпускает изо рта член Стайлза, нежно придерживая его рукой, чтобы слизать оставшуюся на кончике сперму, словно ему этого мало.

 

\- Как я на вкус?- хрипло спрашивает Стайлз, ухмыляясь.

 

Дерек поднимает взгляд, невозмутимо смотрит на него, облизывая губы, и говорит:

 

\- Сладкий. Разве тебе не говорили?

 

Стайлз слышал, что он пахнет сладостями, что его кожа буквально источает запах конфет, что его волосы можно сравнить с коричневым сахаром, а ногти – с леденцами, что его губы – розовые [старберст](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starburst_%28confectionery%29). Так что, да, ему уже говорили, что его сперма сладкая.

 

Но никогда, никогда он не слышал, чтобы это произносили именно так. Не так, словно это мерзкий зловещий фетиш, скорее, просто забавно. Дерек говорит так, будто он готов заставить Стайлза кончить ещё пятьдесят раз подряд, если это значит, что ему придётся это всё снова слизывать. В доказательство этому он наклоняется и проводит долгими движениями языком по члену Стайлза снова и снова, пока тот не вздрагивает и не шипит:

 

\- Слишком! Слишком чувствительно, чувак!

 

Даже тогда Дерек лишь перемещается ртом на бедро Стайлза и принимается за бледную кожу, скорее всего, оставляя после себя весьма впечатляющие засосы и следы зубов. Стайлз проводит пальцами по волосам альфы, удовлетворённо выдыхая через нос.

 

\- А когда я попробую тебя?

 

Дерек поднимает взгляд, ещё раз облизывает внутреннюю поверхность бедра Стайлза и отвечает:

 

\- Если я кончу, то только в тебя,- он ухмыляется.- Так что завтра.

 

\- - -

 

На следующий день Стайлз как обычно приходит в дом Хейлов. Он трясётся в джипе по каменистой, пыльной дороге, паркуется прямо у красной машины Лоры, открывает дверь и выпрыгивает наружу, листья и ветки хрустят у него под ногами. Когда он проходит мимо камаро Дерека и видит, что окно открыто и кожаный салон внутри залит водой, он усмехается.

 

Скотт не был удивлён, когда Стайлз вчера пришёл домой и подробно объяснил ему, что они с Дереком сошлись и что Дерек хочет, чтобы он вступил в стаю Хейлов. Его лучший друг просто кивнул, жуя конфету, и сказал:

 

\- Я знал, что так и будет.

 

Шериф тоже не был поражён этими новостями и повёл себя так, словно уже давно ждал, когда же Стайлз придёт и объявит, словно это не ужасно важное событие, а просто очередной будний день. Кира и Бойд обменялись понимающими ухмылками, затем Бойд буркнул «Круто», а Кира с улыбкой воскликнула «Вау!». Дитон ничего такого не сказал, только выразил радость, что Стайлза не уничтожит его собственная магия, которая становится слишком сильной для его хилого тела.

 

Как ни крути, не на такую реакцию он надеялся. Он ожидал радости? Любопытства? Удивления? Но нет. Нет. Максимум эмоций из всех его друзей показал Скотт, который выглядел ужасно подавленным и расстроенным, когда они начали говорить о том, что будет, когда они разорвут связь. Стайлз понимает: они так долго были связаны, что какое-то время будет казаться, словно ему не хватает какой-то конечности, пусть даже связь с Дереком и заменит их связь со Скоттом. Скотт же почувствует лишь небольшой дискомфорт, как будто съезжаешь с горки резко вниз, а так как Стайлз просто заменяет связь, то ему не придётся буквально вырывать её из себя, то есть ему тоже не будет очень больно.

 

Но как бы то ни было, это всё равно разрыв.

 

Теперь он снова у Хейлов, чтобы увидеться с Дереком, наверняка заняться с ним потрясающим сексом и снова обсудить их будущее. По крайней мере, именно этого он ожидает.

 

Прежде чем он успевает постучать в дверь, Скотт выходит из-за угла, улыбаясь ему, и останавливается в льющемся из окна свете. Стайлз удивлён встрече.

 

\- Эй,- растерянно говорит он, прищурившись,- что…

 

\- Пойдём,- он кивает головой в направлении, откуда только что пришёл, жестами приглашая Стайлза следовать за ним.

 

Стайлз секунду колеблется, глядя то на входную дверь, то на лучшего друга.

 

\- Пошли,- повторяет Скотт, смеясь,- тебе понравится.

 

Солнце уже опустилось за горы, оставляя позади только слабый голубой отсвет сумерек, ветер качает деревья, у него обычное человеческое зрение, так что ему приходится прищуриться, когда Скотт исчезает за углом, уходя от падающего из окна гостиной света.

 

Он тоже проходит мимо окна и заворачивает за угол.

 

У Хейлов на заднем дворе есть беседка. Ничего особенно, но вроде как её построила стая в начале двадцатого века, чтобы отпраздновать свадьбу, тогда свадьба была очень важным событием, особенно для волков. В наши дни Хейлы используют её для барбекю и чтения в солнечные дни, Стайлз провёл там много времени, играя с девочками в игру «Может ли Стайлз предсказать, кто будет моим парнем».

 

Сегодня вечером там горят гирлянды, которые Лора попросила Стайлза повесить на перила прошлым летом, их свет ослепляет на фоне темноты окружающего леса. Стайлз резко замирает, когда видит эту картину – он удивлён, но не поражён.

 

Потому что прекрасно понимает, в чём дело.

 

Внутри беседки, столпившись кругом вдоль перил, стоит стая Хейлов, они ему улыбаются, их лица немного пугающе подсвечены жёлтым светом гирлянд. Талия, Лора, Кора, Марта, даже чёртовы дети здесь. Кира и Бойд. Эллисон. Его отец.

 

Все, кто дороги ему, здесь сейчас стоят под ярким светом и ждут его.

 

Включая Дерека. Он стоит на верхней ступеньке беседки, скрестив на груди руки, и с улыбкой смотрит на Стайлза. Стайлз же замер на месте в нескольких метрах от них всех, изумлённо глядя на всё это.

 

\- Ты говорил, что хочешь событие,- говорит ему Дерек.

 

Фейерверк вырывается из указательного пальца Стайлза и с грохотом мчится в воздух. Все следят за ним взглядом, наблюдая, как искры расцветают и опускаются к земле, стая тихо переговаривается.

 

\- Простите,- заикается Стайлз, наконец-то находя силы в трясущихся ногах, чтобы двинуться вперёд.- Простите, простите… просто…- он спотыкается на ступеньках, падая вперёд, и опирается руками прямо на ту, что перед ногами Дерека. Конечно, к нему до сих пор не вернулся контроль, пусть даже его магия знает и понимает, что очень скоро целая стая будет под его руководством, но иногда она до сих пор плохо себя ведёт в моменты… ну. В такие моменты.

 

Волнующие моменты. Когда у Стайлза трясутся руки, а во рту пересыхает.

 

Он поднимается на ноги, и, когда оказывается на одном уровне с Дереком, альфа отклоняется в бок и поворачивает его так, чтобы они стояли лицом друг к другу.

 

\- Это…

 

\- Церемония вступления в связь,- разъясняет Дерек, его лицо частично в тени, частично подчёркнуто светом.

 

Стайлз пробегает глазами по семье Дерека, отцу, Эллисон, Скотту, Кире и Бойду.

 

\- Все здесь,- говорит он, а затем снова смотрит Дереку в глаза.

 

\- Да,- он протягивает руки Стайлзу ладонями вверх.

 

Стайлз мгновение смотрит на них и так громко сглатывает, что его, наверное, слышат все присутствующие. Электрический заряд появляется на его пальцах, он пытается не обращать на это внимания и успокоиться. Конечно, он уже согласился вступить в связь с Дереком, конечно, у него нет сомнений, но…

 

…это действительно происходит. На глазах у всех. Дерек выжидающе на него смотрит, все на него смотрят, ждут его одного, а он думает, что в любую секунду опять во все стороны польётся сладкая вата.

 

Слава богу, он успокаивается.

 

Он поднимает руки и протягивает их к Дереку, и тут:

 

\- Никакого чтения по ладони.

 

Стайлз моргает.

 

\- Даже чуточку?

 

\- Стайлз.

 

Но он улыбается - так широко, как только может.

 

Искра берёт Дерека за руки, он знает, что Дерек чувствует электричество, бегущее сквозь него, пока они стоят и смотрят друг другу в глаза, держась друг за друга.

 

\- Нет пути назад,- напоминает Стайлз Дереку дразнящим голосом, ухмыляясь и наклоняя голову в бок.

 

\- Я уже много лет назад это понял,- бесхитростно отвечает Дерек.

 

\- Прости, что до меня так долго доходило.

 

\- Хм. Я знаю, как ты сможешь загладить свою вину.

 

Прерывая их, а также напоминая Стайлзу, что у них есть свидетели, Талия прокашливается.

 

\- Начинаем церемонию?

 

Стайлз и Дерек кивают, и Талия открывает книгу в кожаной обложке, которую она держала, прижав к телу. Стайлз тут же узнает сборник ритуалов и традиций стаи Хейлов. В нём описаны вязки, предъявление прав и вступление в связь с искрой, причём с весьма живописными иллюстрациями. Он листал его раньше, хотя Талия миллион раз говорила ему, что эта книга священна и к ней нельзя прикасаться до церемонии. Она множество раз хлопала его по голове этой книгой. Он с ней очень близко знаком.

 

По мнению Стайлза это просто набор церемониальной чепухи. Она читает выдержки из книги о «привилегии» быть парой альфы, о «пути, который обычно проходят в одиночку, а теперь они пойдут по нему вдвоём». Стайлзу приходится прилагать много усилий, чтобы не закатить глаза. По большей части единственная причина, по которой он не фыркает после каждого предложения, это Дерек, наблюдающий за матерью, внимательно слушающий её с таким серьёзным выражением лица, что внезапно ему всё это уже не кажется смешным. Как альфа стаи Дерек наверняка читал эту книгу больше раз, чем все остальные. Он наверняка размышлял об этом.

 

Скорее всего, он мечтал о том, как его мать вслух произносит эти слова. И судя по тому, что Дерек говорил ему эти последние два дня, он, наверное, мечтал об этом особенном моменте, который он разделит со Стайлзом. Так что Стайлз давит на корню раздражение и скуку и слушает ради Дерека с такой же внимательностью, что и он.

 

-…чтобы найти внутри себя пространство для другого человека требуется самая большая жертва, на которую мы можем пойти. Готовы ли вы к этому?

 

\- Я готов,- тихо отвечает Дерек.

 

\- Конечно, да, - одновременно с ним произносит Стайлз.

 

Талия им улыбается и категорично захлопывает книгу.

 

\- Пшемыслав Стилински, ты теперь официально являешься членом стаи Хейлов.

 

\- Класс,- говорит он, повернувшись к Дереку с улыбкой. Дерек смотрит на него в ответ с таким же восторженным выражением лица.

 

Потому как, всё это? Это только часть с церемониальной хренью. Часть, важная для документов, для закона, когда все должны засвидетельствовать новый союз.

 

Настоящая часть, где Стайлз на самом деле становится частью стаи, когда магия Стайлза на самом деле получит пространство, на котором сможет разгуляться, когда Дерек на самом деле будет связан с ним, - это всё ещё впереди. Возможно, Стайлз торопится, но… наверняка, всё пройдёт охеренно.

 

Дерек не отпускает руку Стайлза, пока его отец и все их друзья хлопают. Стайлз усмехается и вскидывает брови, глядя на него, мол «твой черёд».

 

Дерек действует, хватая Стайлза за предплечье, хрипло говорит всем присутствующим «Ладно, мы пошли», а затем с такой скоростью тянет Стайлза по ступенькам, что тот едва не падает лицом вниз, точно бы упал, если бы не рука Дерека на его предплечье.

 

\- Не забудьте закрыть дверь!- кричит им вслед Лора, а Кора безжалостно хохочет, пока Скотт повторяет:

 

\- Молчи, молчи, иу иу иу.

 

\- Что за спешка?- задыхаясь от смеха, спрашивает Стайлз, когда они влетают в дом через заднюю дверь. Когда она за ними закрывается, они идут дальше. Теперь ещё быстрее, так быстро, что Стайлз с трудом успевает, его ноги волочатся по полу и спотыкаются, пока Дерек тащит его.- Ты ведёшь себя так, словно умрёшь, если мы не…

 

\- Так примерно и есть,- ворчит в ответ Дерек, прерывая его, пока они поднимаются по лестнице.- Откуда у нас тут столько грёбаных ступенек?

 

\- Тебе не говорили о растягивании лестницы?- нахально спрашивает Стайлз, вскинув брови.- О боже… не могу поверить. Прошедшие несколько месяцев добавляли ступеньки. Одну в день, и все такие: - они поднимаются на второй этаж,- «не скажем Дереку. Это будет уморительно, в духе приколов в «[Офисе](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%84%D0%B8%D1%81_\(%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB,_%D0%A1%D0%A8%D0%90\))». Добавили около шестидесяти ступенек, а ты только сейчас заметил. Честно говоря, в доме добавилось ещё десять новых этажей, но ты…

 

\- Тебе нужно выёбываться по любому поводу, да?

 

\- Только когда ты говоришь что-то тупое,- отвечает Стайлз, и они наконец-то оказываются в коридоре, ведущем к спальне Дерека, которая находится в самом его конце.- Так что, в твоём случае, да. По любому поводу.

 

\- Я могу придумать пару поводов, чтобы занять твой рот.

 

\- О… мой бог?- стонет Стайлз, пока Дерек, ухмыляясь, открывает дверь.- Я не могу… я не могу поверить… ты только что сказал это, как шестидесятилетний старикашка, комментирующий youtube видео о макияже девочки-подростка.

 

\- У меня не очень с грязными разговорчиками,- бесхитростно говорит в ответ Дерек, толкая Стайлза в комнату и дёргая его верхнюю фланелевую рубашку,- снимай одежду.

 

Стайлз помогает снять с себя футболку, которая падает на пол поверх фланелевой рубашки. Он тянется пальцами к ремню, к пуговице на джинсах, расстёгивает и то, и другое, а Дерек в это время поддевает пальцами резинку боксеров Стайлза и стягивает их вместе со штанами.

 

Одним пальцем Дерек толкает Стайлза так, что тот падает на кровать, стягивает с себя ботинки, бросая их куда-то за спину. Стайлз не хочет повторения прошлого раза, наклоняется и начинает развязывать шнурки на своих кедах.

 

Дерека, похоже, это забавляет, он наблюдает за Стайлзом с улыбкой на лице.

 

\- Что?- спрашивает Стайлз.

 

Альфа пожимает плечами, скользя взглядом вверх и вниз по телу Стайлза – всё становится ужасно похоже на прошлый вечер. Стайлз снова полностью обнажён, а Дерек до сих пор одет. Он роняет на пол кеды, снимает носки и поднимает взгляд на Дерека.

 

\- А ты собираешься раздеваться?

 

Дерек встречается с ним взглядом и качает головой.

 

\- Ты же кончишь в трусы. Не знаю, понимаешь ты это или нет, но вступление в связь – это очень…

 

\- Я не против,- говорит он.

 

\- Ты от этого кайф ловишь? Нравится кончать в трусы? В особенно неудобные узкие джинсы?- Стайлз морщит нос и опирается ладонями о кровать.- Ну, для одного, видимо, «странная хрень», а для другого – фетиш.

 

Дерек закатывает глаза к потолку, затем опускает одно колено на кровать рядом с голым бедром Стайлза.

 

\- Это не фетиш.

 

\- О да?- Дерек прикасается рукой к лицу Стайлза. Прижимается ладонью к его щеке.- И что же это тогда?

 

Пару мгновений царит тишина, Дерек лишь гладит указательным пальцем висок Стайлза, глядя на него так пристально, словно пытается запечатлеть в памяти этот момент. Стайлз ёрзает, от всей этой ситуации у него уже начала приливать кровь к члену, ему кажется несправедливым, что он не может видеть происходящее в штанах Дерека. Он только собирается сказать об этом, но затем Дерек сбивает его с мысли, когда убирает руку от лица Стайлза, подносит её ко рту и облизывает пальцы.

 

\- Вот же пиздец,- выдыхает Стайлз, наблюдая за ним, комично округлив глаза. Это… чёрт, это так сексуально, вот что. Так сексуально, что Дереку так сильно нравится, как пахнет кожа Стайлза и какова она на вкус, что он с радостью готов просто облизывать свои пальцы, которые касались Стайлза. Господи боже. Блять.

 

\- Мне нравится чувствовать, что я контролирую ситуацию,- низким голосом заговаривает он, не потрудившись вытереть слюну с пальцев и проводя ими по голому бедру Стайлза – искра в ответ вздрагивает.- Когда ты обнажён, а я нет. Тебе некомфортно?

 

Довольно сложно думать, пока пальцы Дерека играют в догонялки с его членом, скользя вверх и вниз по бедру, приближая и удаляясь от паха снова и снова. Ему вполне комфортно быть обнажённым, и то, что Дерек одет, не смущает его. Просто… что там в штанах у Дерека? Он не имеет понятия. Там вполне может быть чёртов единорог, он же ничего не видел.

 

\- Нет,- искренне отвечает он, тяжело дыша из-за танцующих по его бедру пальцев. Он шире разводит ноги, предлагая себя Дереку, но альфа только ухмыляется.- Но… это бесит!

 

\- Хм.

 

\- Как всегда, ты альфа, помешанный на контроле.

 

\- Я люблю контролировать то, что принадлежит мне,- он убирает руку, чтобы взять колено Стайлза и подтянуть его к другой его ноге, чтобы они соприкасались. Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы запротестовать, но Дерек прерывает его, вскинув бровь.- Сможешь развести колени, когда я тебе скажу.

 

Стайлз сжимает губы и щурится, глядя на оборотня, но слушается. Он понимает, Дерек достаточно мстительный, что с него станется отказать ему в сексе, пока Стайлз не начнёт следовать его указаниям.

 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что только здесь сможешь понукать мною!

 

Дерек смеётся в ответ, всё его тело сотрясается от смеха.

 

\- Поверь мне,- он гладит рукой голую грудь Стайлза,- я в курсе. Ты любишь спорить только ради самого спора.

 

Стайлз вскидывает подбородок и ухмыляется.

 

\- Трахнешь меня или ещё не наигрался со своей жертвой?

 

В одно мгновение кончики пальцев Дерека касаются его груди, трогают соски, нежно обхватывают шею, а в следующее – уже когти. Слегка задевают, едва заметно водят круги по его коже. Стайлз вздрагивает.

 

\- Ты знаешь, я не люблю играть в игры,- он наблюдает, как когти начинают надавливать сильнее, достаточно глубоко, оставляя ощутимые следы, но не настолько сильно, чтобы причинить боль,- но мне нравится играть с тобой, искра.

 

Сейчас, скорее всего, когти оставляют на его груди белые полосы. Стайлзу остаётся только сидеть, позволяя Дереку себя пометить, сорвано дыша, пока по его позвоночнику от приятных ощущений словно бегает ток.

 

\- Разве у тебя нет проблем с грязными разговорчиками?

 

Дерек снова смеётся, затем наклоняется и нежно целует Стайлза. Совсем лёгкое прикосновение губ, когти Дерека прижимаются к его шее. Затем Дерек проводит языком по нижней губе Стайлза, по его зубам, пока не встречает язык, и когти впиваются примерно в то же место, что и прошлым вечером.

 

Он отстраняется и перемещается губами вниз по челюсти Стайлза к его горлу, затем к ключицам, скорее всего отвлекая его от того, что когти давят всё сильнее и сильнее…

 

Когда Стайлз в первый раз болезненно стонет, Дерек облизывает его ухо, бормоча как мантру:

 

\- Всё хорошо, шшш, шшш, всё хорошо,- и Стайлз понимает, что когти впиваются глубже, чем в прошлый раз.- Я держу тебя, скажи мне, когда остановиться, и я прекращу, всё хорошо,- но в планы Стайлза вовсе не входит останавливаться. Так и должно быть, как он уже говорил, он читал книгу от корки до корки и видел все иллюстрации.

 

Его пара ставит ему метку. Альфа должен ранить когтями его шею – почти так же глубоко, как для обращения, но только лишь оставляя шрам, который не должен до конца исцелиться.

 

А Стайлз оставит на Дереке свою метку. Но это будет позже, думает он.

 

\- Ещё чуть-чуть,- шепчет Дерек, и Стайлз зажмуривается, задыхаясь от боли. Он чувствует, когда всё встаёт на свои места. Чувствует, когда когти входят на нужную глубину, потому что что-то начинает пульсировать в его крови – узнавание. Его кровь учится узнавать свою пару.

 

Дерек целует щёки Стайлза, лоб, губы, нос, вылизывает дорожки слёз, которые скорее рефлекторно полились из его глаз, а не из-за страшной боли. Просто реакция организма.

 

Наконец, Дерек вынимает когти, и Стайлз выдыхает (он даже не догадывался, что задержал дыхание), открывает глаза и просто дышит.

 

\- Я счастлив, что это нужно сделать только один раз,- говорит он, фыркая.- Ауч.

 

\- Прости,- нежно отвечает Дерек, наблюдая, как магия Стайлза залечивает ранки, вероятно, оставляя на их месте розовые шрамы.- Ты должен принять одно решение.

 

\- Ладно,- любезно соглашается Стайлз, трогая указательным пальцем шрамы на шее.

 

Дерек наклоняется ближе, проводит языком по лицу Стайлза и говорит ему прямо в ухо:

 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я отсосал тебе до или после связи?

 

В тот же момент член Стайлза оживает – только услышав от Дерека «отсосал», он снова готов вступить в игру после получения метки. На мгновение он задумывается перед тем выбором, который предложил ему Дерек, и не может решить. Если он выберет до, то (предполагая, что Дерек заставит его кончить, что лучше бы ему сделать) кончит дважды за короткий период времени. Если выберет после, то, скорее всего, у него не так быстро встанет после установления связи, а это откроет врата к разнообразным удовольствиям прелюдии. Например, он сможет раздеть Дерека и посмотреть, что у того там внизу.

 

Потому что его это очень интересует. Его ужасно интересует член Дерека. Он хочет подержать его в руках, и во рту, и внутри себя он его хочет. Очень… очень-очень.

 

\- Когда ты разденешься?- спрашивает он Дерека, пока тот водит языком по его шее. Волк смеётся.

 

\- Когда захочу. Ты решил?

 

Стайлз глубоко вздыхает.

 

\- Ладно. До.

 

Что-то подсказывает ему, что сегодня это был последний раз, когда Дерек даёт ему право выбора. Всё, что последует далее, будет «Шоу Дерека»: включая такие серии как «Позволю ли я Стайлзу кончить?» и обладатель приза зрительских симпатий «Делай, как я тебе велю».

 

Возможно, ему это немного нравится. Когда ему приказывают. Но только когда в деле задействован его член.

 

\- Сегодня без сахарной ваты?- смеётся Дерек, отпуская шею Стайлза, чтобы оглядеть всё его тело – поднимаясь взглядом от стояка к его глазам. Судя по всему, ему весьма нравится то, что он видит.

 

\- Сегодня ничего такого,- признаётся Стайлз,- наверное, из-за тебя.

 

Похоже, Дереку нравятся эти слова. Он сжимает пальцами подбородок Стайлза и целует его прямо в губы. Когда он отстраняется и смотрит Стайлзу в глаза, его зрачки расширены, взгляд потяжелел.

 

\- Ты будешь меня слушаться?

 

Стайлз с такой силой закатывает глаза, что, кажется, они должны уже были закатиться куда-то под стол Дерека.

 

\- Может быть.

 

Тогда Дерек улыбается и смотрит на него тем самым взглядом. Знающим взглядом, потемневшим, развратным и, блять, просто животным – пусть он и не говорит ни единого грёбаного слова, всё и так прекрасно понятно по тому, как он смотрит на Стайлза в этот чёртов момент. В его глазах «Ты меня умолять будешь, когда я возьмусь за тебя».

 

Стайлз сглатывает и опускает взгляд. Господи боже. Он всегда фантазировал, что Дерек будет властным в постели, но это… это просто! Это слишком для его члена! Неужели он почти кончил от одного взгляда? Господи боже.

 

Без единого слова Дерек хватает Стайлза за подмышки и укладывает его дальше на кровати, ближе к подушкам, затем залезает за ним следом, оставаясь на коленях. На автомате Стайлз откидывается на подушку и разводит колени, ведь к нему подбираются, а он голый, и ему же обещали минет всё-таки?

 

Как только он это делает, Дерек ухмыляется.

 

\- Ноги вместе.

 

\- Что?- ноет Стайлз, на секунду замирая.- Я же думал, что…

 

\- Сведи бёдра.

 

\- Боже мой…- он сдвигает ноги и скрещивает на груди руки.- Никогда не слышал о минете со сведёнными ногами. Я в бешенстве.

 

\- Ты не можешь обойтись без своих ценных комментариев?

 

\- Нет!

 

Дерек вздыхает, закатывает глаза к небу, а затем садится сверху на длинные ноги Стайлза, не отрывая глаз от его лица.

 

\- Только попробуй развести ноги, и я остановлюсь.

 

\- Где-то я уже это слышал,- бормочет Стайлз.

 

Дерек снова фыркает – видимо, понимает, что некоторые вещи в случае Стайлза он никогда не сможет контролировать, не смотря на ситуацию, затем он нависает на Стайлзом, опираясь руками по обе стороны от его головы. Стайлз смотрит на него, слегка повернув голову, не понимая, что именно собирается делать Дерек.

 

Он получает ответ на свой вопрос, когда Дерек просто утыкается лицом в шею Стайлза, с той стороны, где нет свежих шрамов, и вдыхает его запах. Больше он ничего не делает. Утыкается лицом в шею Стайлза, дышит его запахом. Должно быть, это продолжается около минуты, Стайлз смотрит в потолок, дрожа от того, как дыхание и щетина Дерека щекочут его тело. Наверное, когда они закончат, он весь будет красный от раздражения кожи.

 

Наконец, в дело вступает язык, он нежно ласкает шею искры, затем Дерек начинает двигаться. Его язык касается ключиц, плеч, затем перемещается к более интересным целям – его соскам.

 

Он обводит языком один сосок, и у Стайлза срывается дыхание. Ещё один круг, за ним следует несколько чёртовых потрясающих касаний, и Стайлз не может сдержаться. Это происходит на автомате – он снова пытается развести ноги.

 

Потому как Дерек сидит на нём сверху, у него ничего не выходит. Но движения Стайлза не остаются незамеченными Дереком.

 

Он выпрямляется, усмехаясь, и говорит:

 

\- Я же предупреждал.

 

Стайлз стонет, пытаясь выпрямиться, преследуя рот Дерека, но тот удерживает его на кровати всего двумя пальцами.

 

\- Ладно… блять. Я больше не буду.

 

\- Хм,- кажется, он не убедил Дерека.

 

\- О, боже мой… блять… я…. Пожалуйста.

 

\- Пожалуйста?

 

\- Пожалуйста, Дерек.

 

Дерек снова ему улыбается, ослепляя своими белыми зубами и ярко-зелёными глазами, и снова наклоняется, довольно кивнув Стайлзу. Язык возвращается теперь к его второму соску, и Стайлзу приходится очень и очень стараться, чтобы удержать свои бёдра сведёнными, потому что ему начинает казаться, будто его член скоро отвалится, если ему не уделят хоть немного внимания.

 

Пытка продолжается. Он не имеет понятия, как много времени Дерек проводит, мучая его соски, гладя нежными касаниями его бёдра и изредка возвращаясь поцелуями ко рту. Всё это время Стайлз лежит и думает, «ещё одно касание, и я кончу, ещё один поцелуй, и я плюну на всё и задрочу себя до смерти», вместо этого он стонет и извивается.

 

Наконец, НАКОНЕЦ-ТО, Дерек садится, отстраняясь и устраиваясь в ногах кровати:

 

\- Ладно, Стайлз, теперь можешь…

 

Ноги Стайлза буквально разлетаются в разные стороны прежде, чем Дерек успевает закончить предложение, его несчастный, покинутый член бодро подпрыгивает в воздух, вставая в полную боевую готовность. Чёрт, наконец-то.

 

В этот раз никто никого не дразнит. В ту же секунду Дерек набрасывается на член Стайлза. Он облизывает его как мороженое, долгими и короткими движениями, нежно посасывает кончик, пробуя на вкус, догадывается Стайлз. Это не просто минет, это Дерек наслаждается сладостью кожи Стайлза, ведь Стайлз на вкус как говорящая живая конфета, которую можно развернуть из обёртки – и Дерек берёт своё.

 

\- Я же… блять…- Стайлз хватается за волосы Дерека и ёрзает, хныкая и стеная,- возьми его в рот, пожалуйста. Чёрт возьми. Блять.

 

Дерек делает совершенно противоположное.

 

Он переворачивает Стайлза. Так, что его член прижимается к кровати, покрытый слюной и изнемогающий от желания кончить, чёрт побери, Стайлз едва не начинает плакать. Этот мужчина его убьёт. Теперь он это понимает. Этот мужчина тащится, оттягивая оргазм Стайлза, пока тот чуть ли не отбрасывает коньки. И так будет каждый раз?

 

Когда Дерек хватает его за бёдра и тянет, пока искра не оказывается стоящим на четвереньках, затем разводит половинки Стайлза пальцами и касается языком дырочки Стайлза, тот забывает обо всех своих прежних претензиях. Он дёргается вперёд, изумлённо вскрикнув, а Дерек лишь крепче сжимает его бёдра, удерживая на месте.

 

Стайлз весьма рад, что заранее подготовился к подобному развитию событий перед сегодняшним визитом. Иначе всё могло бы быть очень и очень противно.

 

\- О, боже мой,- задыхается Стайлз, когда язык Дерека начинает круговые движения, чтобы его расслабить,- это не… мы говорили о минете. О римминге ни слова не было. О, боже мой.

 

\- Мне остановиться?- Дерек отстраняется, чтобы задать вопрос, его дыхание обдаёт теплом кожу Стайлза.

 

\- Мммм, нет. Нет!

 

Повторять дважды ему не требуется, Дерек продолжает в ту же секунду. Он проталкивает язык внутрь, и Стайлз сразу же едва не кончает. Честно говоря, он чуть ли не плачет, потому что это невероятно. Кто бы мог подумать – честно, ну кто бы мог подумать… язык в заднице? Господи боже. Он ещё такого не испытывал, так что наслаждается моментом. Это почти как божественное снисхождение.

 

Стайлз уверен, что Дерек был бы в восторге, опустись он на колени и провозгласи альфу своим господином и спасителем.

 

Чересчур скоро Дерек снова садится, облокачиваясь на свои колени. Стайлз стонет, пытаясь к нему подползти, ёрзая в его сторону, но Дерек кладёт ладонь на его бедро.

 

\- Давай сделаем это сейчас, ну же.

 

Точно. Точно! Связь. Есть и другие вещи на свете помимо языка Дерека – Стайлз немного начал об этом забывать.

 

Стайлз переворачивается и лениво улыбается Дереку, всё ещё чувствуя туман и лёгкое головокружение от всего, что чёртов Дерек только что с ним проделал, он весь покрыт слюной мужчины, а на его шее красуются следы его когтей.

 

Теперь черёд Стайлза оставить на нём след.

 

\- Ты знаешь, как всё происходит?- спрашивает Стайлз, разглядывая грудь Дерека.

 

Дерек кивает.

 

\- По большей части.

 

\- Придвинься ближе,- Стайлз манит его пальцами, и Дерек медленно приближается.- Блииижеее,- Дерек закатывает глаза и пододвигается, пока его колени не касаются сложенных в позе лотоса ног Стайлза.- Это не больно.

 

\- Я об этом не переживаю.

 

\- Ты кончишь в штаны!

 

\- Опять же, не волнует.

 

\- А что тебя волнует? Хоть что-то?

 

\- С тобой - ничего.

 

Стайлз улыбается ему, его захлёстывает волной нежности.

 

\- Ты мне нравишься,- говорит он искренне, наклоняя голову в бок, разглядывая скуластое лицо Дерека.- Во всём просто… ты мне так нравишься.

 

Стайлз, конечно же, не ждёт, что Дерек скажет в ответ что-нибудь настолько беспечное и несерьёзное как «ты мне нравишься», так что его удивляет, когда в ответ Дерек просто улыбается и показывает на свою грудь указательным пальцем.

 

\- Я хочу тебя.

 

Искра поднимает руку и подносит её к груди Дерека, прямо к его сердцу, но не касается его. Пока нет. Он просто прислушивается, как бьётся пульс Дерека, чувствует его взгляд, все места, где Дерек его касался, и просто дышит. Это оно. Это его момент. Последняя капля, последний кусочек головоломки, которую Стайлз мечтал собрать всю свою жизнь.

 

\- Я твой,- говорит он и прикасается ладонью к сердцу Дерека.

 

Это происходит не сразу. Стайлзу требуется какое-то время, чтобы заставить магию в его пальцах заработать, чтобы найти ту часть себя, которая связана со Скоттом и разорвать эту нить, тихо хныкнув от боли. В эмоциональном плане это больно – ведь это Скотт. Понимаете. Скотт.

 

Но он рвёт эту нить. Где-то, где бы ни был сейчас Скотт, он наверняка стонет и говорит «Они это делают, Эллисон, они занимаются сексом, меня сейчас стошнит».

 

Он выдыхает, и Дерек гладит его по щеке, словно знает, что Стайлзу сейчас больно. Всего лишь чуть-чуть.

 

\- Всё хорошо?- спрашивает он тихим спокойным голосом.

 

Стайлз кивает. Хорошо.

 

Когда связь со Скоттом разорвана, и он едва не впадает в шоковое состояние из-за того, что ни с кем не связан, его магия как чёртов клещ впивается в Дерека и просто… тянет его на себя. Это самое сумасшедшее ощущение во вселенной. Самое яркое, крышесносное, мозговыносящее ощущение во всём чёртовом мире. Фактически, Дерек теперь внутри него. Какая-то его часть теперь течёт по его венам, он как будто может чувствовать его вкус у себя во рту. Вкус Дерека у него на языке, он у него под кожей, и… ладно, Стайлз кончает.

 

Просто бурно кончает со страдальческим стоном, буквально выпав из окружающей действительности.

 

Дерек рычит, его бёдра едва уловимо дёргаются, и так он понимает, что Дерек только что тоже кончил. И потом просто… всё сделано. Их словно накрывает волной, после которой остаётся тонкая нить, удерживающая их вместе, а затем всё.

 

Всё теперь будет по-другому. Сразу же Стайлз чувствует, как его магия распределяется по всей стае, не только на Дерека, но и на всех, с кем Дерек связан как альфа: на Талию, на Лору, Кору, Марту, детей и так далее. На них всех. Это самое успокаивающее, расслабляющее чувство в мире, осознание, что ты, наконец, снова контролируешь свою магию.

 

Не чувствовать себя так, словно в любой момент всё полетит в тартарары.

 

Стайлз вскидывает брови и хрипло шепчет:

 

\- Ты кончил в штаны.

 

Дерек вскидывает брови в ответ.

 

\- Тогда нам стоит с этим разобраться.

 

\- О да? И ты, наконец-то, покажешь мне, что там у тебя?- Стайлз тыкает пальцем в ремень Дерека, и альфа ухмыляется, а потом начинает сам его расстёгивать. Стайлз чувствует, словно сейчас произойдёт грёбаное событие века – наконец-то он увидит член Дерека, после всех лет фантазий, так что он не может сдержать на лице довольную ухмылку, пока Дерек расстёгивает пуговицу и молнию.

 

Он тянется, чтобы стянуть сразу и джинсы, и бельё, но Стайлз его останавливает.

 

\- Погоди. Можно, я…?

 

Дерек кажется растерянным, а Стайлз, видимо, слишком стесняется, чтобы сказать это вслух. Так что он просто нагибается и делает это. Он склоняется лицом к брюкам Дерека и слизывает часть семени с ткани. Дерек резко охает и запускает руку в волосы Стайлза, но тот отстраняется.

 

\- Не касаться,- дразнит его он, грозя Дереку пальцем. Альфа на секунду открывает рот от удивления, наверное, даже шока, а затем улыбается.

 

\- Ладно.

 

Стайлз сжимает ткань и тянет вниз, пока всё не оказывается у него на виду. Он поднимает взгляд на лицо Дерека, потом снова возвращается к его паху.

 

\- Вау.

 

\- Ничего особенного, Стайлз.

 

Ничего особенного. Ни больше, ни меньше – просто пенис. Хорошая длина, хорошая толщина, приятный цвет. Отличный экземпляр. В ебанутых сексуальных снах Стайлза член был длиной в двадцать пять сантиметров с огромными венами, но… этот тоже весьма хорош.

 

Стайлз слизывает остатки остывающей спермы с кончика и чувствует, как член снова начинает немного напрягаться, рука Дерек мгновенно оказывается в его волосах. Стайлз отстраняется, снова грозя пальцем и говорит:

 

\- Никаких рук, я же говорил!

 

\- Ладно… просто. Прости,- Дерек убирает руку, а Стайлз вскидывает брови, чтобы его ещё поддразнить, ожидая реакцию.- Ты ведёшь себя…

 

\- Я изображаю тебя! Это моя пародия на Дерека! Скажи «пожалуйста»!

 

Дерек поджимает губы и смотрит в глаза Стайлзу с таким раздражением, что тот думает, что с его лица сейчас начнёт слезать кожа от этого взгляда, а затем всё-таки говорит:

 

\- Пожалуйста.

 

Смеясь, Стайлз снова накрывает рукой член Дерека и берёт в рот головку. Член всё ещё вялый, ведь Дерек кончил всего каких-то шесть минут назад, но под языком Стайлза он начинает медленно твердеть. Всё идёт как по маслу, пока…

 

Дерек снова не касается его волос.

 

Стайлз отстраняется с влажным звуком и говорит:

 

\- Да ты смеёшься надо мной! Ты со мной обращаешься, как будто я непослушное…

 

\- Прости… блять,- шипит Дерек,- я просто…

 

\- Не тебе говорить, что я никого не слушаю. Я теперь всё понял и вижу тебя насквозь.

 

\- Ладно. Ты теперь главный, а я болтливая сошка, которая не слушается. Просто займись моим членом и перестань выделываться.

 

Стайлз фыркает, стучит кончиком указательного пальца по головке члена Дерека и снова вскидывает брови.

 

\- А волшебное слово?

 

\- Стайлз,- снова отвечают ему раздражённо.

 

\- Не волшебное имя, а слово!

 

Словно это самый тяжкий момент его жизни, Дерек раздражённо рычит и говорит:

 

\- Пожалуйста, ладно?

 

Стайлз ухмыляется. Он знает, что Дерек снова будет трогать его волосы, что ему придётся делать минет полчаса, потому что Дерек буквально физически не может удержаться и не трогать Стайлза – и честно говоря?

 

Полчаса не кажутся такими уж ужасными, вовсе нет.

 

\- - -

 

\- Я не могу. Чисто физически. Ты не понимаешь, я… я всё заблюю. Дай мне ведро.

 

\- Ты знаешь, я тебя не принуждаю,- фыркнув, напоминает ему Дерек,- я говорил, что ты можешь просто носить талисман, и всё.

 

\- Ну, уж нет, я не буду трусом,- шипит в ответ Стайлз, расхаживая взад и вперёд по комнате для ожидания. Огромный мужик сидит на диване, сделанном из фальшивых костей, листая журнал с полуголыми девицами с сумасшедшими татуировками. Он постоянно смеётся над Стайлзом, фыркая и качая головой. Стайлзу страшно охота швырнуть в его чёртово лицо зарядом электричества.

 

Потому что с тех пор как он стал частью стаи Дерека, его магия не просто успокоилась – она реально перестала быть дерьмовой впервые в его жизни. Теперь он может делать молнии. Он просто может швырнуть огромный заряд энергии такого же прекрасного качества как огненные шары Киры и ядовитый плющ Бойда в любого, кто его бесит.

 

Вся стая не особо радостно восприняла тренировки Стайлза. Когда он в третий раз сломал руку Лоре, и ей пришлось десять минут сидеть и ждать, пока она заживёт, она отомстила ему, сбрив ему во сне одну бровь. Он три грёбаных недели ходил с одной бровью.

 

И чтение по ладони…

 

Он ещё не предсказывал ничью смерть, но один раз он провёл пальцем по ладони Эллисон и увидел, как она в белом платье идёт к алтарю, где её ждёт Скотт. Он не видел, как взрывают важные государственные учреждения, но однажды он схватил Марту и увидел, как её принимают в [Йель](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%99%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82). Он увидел, как Скотт выигрывает в лотерее двести долларов, как отца переизбирают шерифом на следующий срок, как Дерек выигрывает бои – и так далее, и тому подобное. Если бы он знал, что в стае Хейлов он станет нормальной искрой, то вступил бы в неё намного раньше.

 

\- Все это делали, и я смогу!

 

\- Всем остальным приходилось пользоваться паяльной лампой,- отвечает Дерек с другого дивана,- так что если сравнивать…

 

\- Вау. ВАУ,- Стайлз закатывает глаза, продолжая мельтешить,- ты не понимаешь, что не помогаешь?

 

Стайлз может контролировать своё заживление, так что ему светят все прелести татуировки без паяльной лампы.

 

Дерек вздыхает и потирает лоб ладонью. В его руках планшет с закреплёнными на нём документами с отказом от претензий, на которых в нижнем углу над линией стоит подпись Стайлза. Стайлз их даже читать не стал. Просто подписал. Ему совсем не хочется знать, на что ему пришлось подписываться в подобном… месте.

 

В месте, где под тяжёлый металл девица со штангой в носу делает татуировку в виде ящерицы на заднице. Это не семейный развлекательный центр. Вовсе нет.

 

\- Мы можем этого не делать.

 

\- Скажешь ещё раз, и я клянусь…- Стайлз качает головой и грозит пальцем Дереку, и хоть Стайлз и может с лёгкостью выкинуть Дерека в окно своей молнией, альфа даже не дёргается,-…все через это прошли. И я тоже пройду. Я не… я не боюсь!

 

\- Стайлз Стилински?- парень в надетой задом наперёд бейсболке и с полностью забитой рукой выходит со скучающим видом и пялится на Стайлза.- Готов?

 

Стайлз трясётся от страха, поворачиваясь к Дереку за поддержкой. Дерек встаёт с дивана, кладёт руку Стайлзу на плечо и говорит:

 

\- Да, он готов.

 

Тату крошечное. По просьбе Стайлза оно едва заметно, чуть больше, чем кулон, который Дерек тогда сделал для него. Когда мастер достаёт иглу, Стайлза едва не тошнит. Когда тату-мастер пару раз жужжит машинкой для проверки, он буквально едва не отключается в идиотском чёрном кресле, пока где-то на заднем фоне Дерек произносит:

 

\- Он немного боится игл.

 

Но он делает это. Чёрт, он делает. Он сидит и позволяет мужчине пять минут колоть его кожу иглой, всё это время так сильно сжимая руку Дерека, что едва не ломает себе пальцы.

 

Тату находится в основании его шеи, сбоку, как раз под шрамом от когтя Дерека.


End file.
